La chica de las poesías
by nova por siempre
Summary: Siempre me gustó escribir. Pequeñas rimas, frases alentadoras y citas para levantarme el ánimo, pero lo que en verdad me encantaba era escribir poemas. Poemas de superación, de la amistad, del amor. Pero, cuando lo conocí, supe que ya no volvería a escribir acerca de nada más que no fuera él. De sus cabellos rubios, de sus ojos azules, de su sonrisa brillante. De Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad

**SINOPSIS:**

 **Siempre me gustó escribir. Pequeñas rimas, frases alentadoras y citas para levantarme el ánimo, pero lo que en verdad me encantaba era escribir poemas. Poemas de superación, de la amistad, del amor. Pero, cuando lo conocí, supe que ya no volvería a escribir acerca de nada más que no fuera él. De sus cabellos rubios, de sus ojos azules, de su sonrisa brillante. De Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **LEE ESTO ANTES DE INICIAR LA LECTURA**

 **Hola, ¿qué tal? Vengo con algo novedoso, un reto. Pero no es cualquier reto, es un reto personal, uno conmigo misma. Se llama: "Tú eliges la actualización" ¿De qué va? Bueno, voy a publicar dos historias simultáneas NARUHINA que me carcomen la cabeza, desde hace un buen tiempo y que no ayudan a actualizar mis demás historias. Ambas historias: un drama y uno escolar, tendrán un capitulo cada uno como inicio y aqui la cuestión será que el lector o lectora será la persona la que elija la actualización del siguiente capítulo, votando por su favorita en los reviews o en mi página web, (la cual dejare en las notas finales, o puedes encontrarla en mi perfil), la historia que más votos obtenga, tendrá su actualización más rápido, la perdedora demorara más tiempo pero si será actualizado; cuando ambas historias tengan el segundo capítulo, otra vez se votara por una nueva actualización y así y así hasta el capítulo final. Así que lee y disfruta ambas historias, y vota por una para su actualización. Aquí va la primera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **MI PEOR PESADILLA HECHA REALIDAD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una sombra se paró delante de mí y al alzar la cabeza vi con horror que era Kakashi-sensei.

— ¿Sabes que está prohibido hacer las tareas de otras clases, Hinata?

—Yo, yo…—me sonrojé ferozmente y tapé mi agenda con ambos brazos. Yo no estaba precisamente haciendo "mi tarea" pero tampoco se lo iba a decir—. P-por favor, Kakashi-sensei, discúlpeme, no lo volveré a hacer.

Kakashi-sensei suspiró.

—Clase, ¿alguien sabe el castigo para las personas que hacen tareas en otras clases?

Sakura e Ino, que se sentaban a unos asientos delante de mí me miraron con compasión, pero fue Kiba, quién respondió.

—Debe leer lo que escribió —me sonrió burlón el chico.

— ¿Qué? —le miró horrorizada— no, no, por favor, Kakashi sensei —le miré suplicante. Todo menos eso—. No volveré hacerlo, lo juro.

Uno y otro compañero de clase, me miraron divertidos. Claro, era divertido para ellos, que no estaban involucrados.

—Lo siento, Hinata, pero las reglas son las reglas.

Recorrí con la mirada todo el salón y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de él, quise echarme a llorar. ¿Por qué justo hoy llegaba temprano? En todas las clases siempre llegaba tarde y hoy, justamente, hoy llegaba temprano.

Cerré mis ojos y quise que la tierra me tragara, que haya una catástrofe, un maremoto, un tsunami o que alguien tocara la maldita alarma de bomberos, algo, cualquier cosa para escapar de las miradas de todo el mundo y escapar de mi castigo.

—Hinata apresúrate —la voz de Kakashi-sensei me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Apreté mi agenda a mi pecho y me levanté de mi asiento. Bien, sí, iba pasar la mayor vergüenza del mundo al menos lo haría con algo de dignidad. Caminé con orgullo, con confianza hasta el frente de la clase, dispuesta a leer, pero cuando miré a todos mis compañeros, el alma se me fue a los pies y la cara se me puso rojísima.

Un par de chicos de la esquina se rieron de mí.

—Apresúrate, Hinata, aún falta estudiar a Homero y La Ilíada.

Miré a Kakashi-sensei irritada, acaso, no me comprendía, técnicamente iba a humillarme delante de toda la clase. Un poco de compasión, por favor.

Suspiré.

—Al mal paso darle prisa —dije con ironía recordando la frase de mi padre.

Abrí mi agenda y empecé.

.

 _Yo nunca tuve un sueño, aspiraciones o metas,_

 _Vivía como un robot, viviendo sin vivir, pasando los días sin penas pero tampoco con alegrías._

 _Acatando todas las ordenes de mi padre, acallando mis deseos, acallando mis miedos o anhelos._

 _Pero todo cambio cuando apareciste tú: tú con tus cabellos brillando con la luz del sol, con tu sonrisa radiante que iluminaron mi alma._

 _Con tu alegría, con tu jovialidad, con tu carisma._

 _Tú me salvaste._

 _Tú me ayudaste a no caer en la desesperación, tú me diste un motivo para vivir, para seguir adelante._

 _Tú, y solamente, tú._

 _¿Sabes?, yo nunca tuve un sueño hasta que apareciste tú._

 _Tú te convertiste en mi sueño, en mi anhelo, en mis esperanzas, en mi amor…_

 _Y espero algún día tener el valor suficiente para mirarte a la cara y poder decírtelo: TE AMO._

 _._

La clase cayó en silencio cuando terminé de leer.

—Ehhh, Hinata, ¿por qué no tomas asiento? —Me sugirió Kakashi- sensei, yo asentí y fui corriendo a mi asiento, con la cara roja.

Me sentía nerviosa y sonrojada. Respiré una y otra vez y le miré de reojo. Él me miraba con incredulidad y asombro al igual que todo el salón de clases.

Me quería morir.

¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei me había descubierto escribiendo en su clase y me había hecho leer lo que escribía como castigo? ¿Por qué había escrito ese poema de amor? ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Ahora, toda mi clase sabía que contenía mi agenda personal: Cientos y cientos de poemas de amor, todos dirigidas a él, a mi amor imposible.

Era bochornoso. Vergonzoso.

¡Técnicamente me había declarado al chico que me gusta, delante de toda la clase!

Y lo peor de todo es que el chico en cuestión ni siquiera sabe que el poema que escribí era para él.

Dios, que eso era mal karma.

Me hundí en mi asiento evitando la mirada de todos, esperando con bochorno, que acabará la clase de Kakashi-sensei.

Apenas, sonó el timbre finalizando la clase de literatura, salí corriendo sin importarme nada ni nadie.

El aire de la azotea me ayudó a relajarme y sin poder evitarlo recordé, como había comenzado todo.

El día que me marcó para siempre.

El día en que me convertí en la chica de las poesías.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había llegado a Konoha High School hace ocho meses atrás y como siempre se me hacía muy difícil adaptarme en aquella escuela, no conocía a nadie y nadie me conocía a mí. Era como un fantasma en aquella secundaria, donde todo el mundo se ocupaba de sus cosas.

Recuerdo casi con diversión cuando llegue por primera vez a la escuela, temblaba y tenía miedo de todo.

—Kakashi —Tsunade Senju, la directora de la escuela, entró con paso decidido a la clase de literatura del sensei y saludó a todos los alumnos— hoy ha llegado una alumna nueva a tu clase, por favor, recíbela y trátala bien, sobre todo ustedes chicos —advirtió la rubia a la clase que asintió al pedido de su directora—. Adelante, Hinata —con pasos temerosos entré al salón. Había muchos chicos en el salón y me sonroje, (ese es otro defecto mío, aparte de mi timidez, suelo enrojecer con facilidad).

—Hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto —hice una exagerada reverencia, algunos se rieron y yo me sonroje más. Deje que mi cabello me tapara el rostro, hasta que el sonrojo despareció, bueno sólo un poco.

—Mucho gusto, Hinata —me sonrió el sensei amable, o al menos lo supuse porque tenía un cubre bocas en la cara que le tapaba el rostro casi por completo —mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y soy el profesor de Literatura —mis ojos brillaron con emoción, literatura era mi clase favorita (ahora ya no, maldito Kakashi-sensei)—. Toma asiento en aquel lugar —me señalo un asiento casi al fondo de la clase pegado a la ventana.

—Hai.

Apenas me senté en mi lugar cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió con estrepito y un chico rubio entró jadeando a la clase.

— ¡Naruto! —regaño Kakashi-sensei al chico rubio— ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no llegues tarde a mi clase?

—Pero, Kakashi-sensei mi despertador no sonó, se lo juró, dattebayo.

El sensei suspiró resignado y se paró delante de la clase.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, Naruto, —Kakashi-sensei se tomó el cabello y lo dejó pasar—. Bueno, pasa o te vas a quedar afuera todo el rato.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sensei —el rubio llamado Naruto entró saludando a todo el mundo.

—Hey, cejas encrespadas, buen fin de semana, ¿no?

—Ino, hermoso peinado.

—Kiba, me debes cinco billetes, que no se te olvide, ¿eh?

—Ya, Naruto no hagas tanto alboroto y siéntate de una vez —Kakashi-sensei le reprendió y el chico llamado Naruto tuvo que hacerle caso y sentó en la fila al lado de la mía, unos asientos delante de mí. Al costado de un pelinegro malhumorado.

Yo me le quedé mirando, fascinada. Ese chico tenía un carisma y una jovialidad tan grande que ni en todas mis vidas, ya sean pasadas o futuras, podría lograr tener la mitad que él.

Era como un sol que brillaba, resaltando entre todos los demás. Un sol que emitía un agradable calor a todo aquel que lo mirará.

De repente, él volteó a verme, por un segundo nos quedamos mirándonos y al darme cuenta de lo que hacía desvié la vista, avergonzada. Dios, ahora creerá que soy una acosadora o algo peor, durante la clase me concentré en mi libro y las palabras de Kakashi-sensei y no lo volví a mirar.

Eso fue sólo el inicio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alumnos comiendo con sus amigos, gente por doquier, el sudor, las hormonas, comida a montones y la ruidosa conversación, era para mí el almuerzo en Konoha High School. Aún ahora me parece un poco aterrador sentarme allí a comer, jamás me ha ido bien estar apiñada con tanta gente en el mismo lugar, sentía que me asfixiaban.

Es por ello, que prefiero comer en los pasillos de la escuela o sentarme en los jardines de los alrededores o en las gradas de las canchas de voleyball.

Ese día elegí sentarme en las gradas de las canchas de voleyball.

Es agradable porque puedes sentir el viento en el rostro, el olor del césped recién cortado, los rayos calurosos del brillante sol…

—Vamos, Teme, préstame dinero —esa era la voz de Naruto Uzumaki, el chico brillante como el sol, como lo llamaba yo secretamente.

–Ya te lo dije, dobe, no te voy a dar nada hasta que me pagues lo que me debes —ese era el serio y callado Sasuke Uchiha, mejor amigo de Naruto y el chico por el cual todas las chicas de Konoha High School moría por tener como novio (me había dado cuenta de ello cuando en mi tercera clase, dos chicas se habían peleado por sentarse a su lado).

Sentada en las gradas podía mirarlos y escucharlos, tal vez porque Naruto hablaba como si tuviera un megáfono en la mano o porque yo estaba demasiado pendiente de su conversación, aunque ahora, que lo pienso con detenimiento creo que era lo segundo.

—Vamos, Teme, no seas avaro y préstame para el almuerzo.

—Ya te dije que no, dobe, ¿por qué no le pides a Shion que te preste dinero?

—Estas demente, Teme, esa tipa está loca, me persigue a toda hora, menos mal que la cambiaron de salón.

Los miré, mientras caminaban, Sasuke Uchiha caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y a pasos tranquilos y Naruto gesticulaba moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, su cabello rubio brillaba con el sol y sus ojos azules se fruncían mientras hablaba con Uchiha-san.

¿Por qué siempre era tan brillante, tan llamativo, tan atrayente?

Sacudí la cabeza con fastidio y me concentré en mi almuerzo, al volver a mirarles me di cuenta que Naruto me miraba. Me sorprendí y la galleta que tenía en la mano se partió en dos, miré mi falda llena de migajas y las sacudí al suelo.

Él se volvió a Uchiha-san y siguieron hablando.

Así pasaron los meses, Naruto me miraba en algunas clases y yo le miraba de reojo, otras veces le devolvía las miradas, tratando de sacar algo en limpio de él, pero nunca nos hablamos, simplemente nos mirábamos a la distancia. Empecé a conocer a Naruto a través de sus acciones: era amigo de todos los chicos de la escuela, era alegre y tenía un noble corazón, eso lo comprobé cuando protegió a Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi, tres niños de la clase de mi hermana, que fueron atacados por algunos chicos de otra escuela rival a la nuestra.

Pero no fue eso lo que me hizo interesarme en él y luego, enamorarme. No, eso ocurrió después.

Había pasado ya cinco meses desde que había llegado a Konoha High School y aún no me habituaba en su totalidad a este colegio pero al menos no me sentía tan perdida como al inicio.

Caminaba de regreso a casa después de un día agotador, (clase doble de Matemáticas era un suplicio para cualquiera y más para mí que tenía una lucha mortal con los números), así que iba así de distraída pensando en si había puesto las respuestas correctas en mi último examen o si debía estudiar de nuevo.

—Hey nena —un chico apareció a mi lado asustándome— ¿por qué tan solita?

Traté de no hacerle caso y seguir caminando. Lo malo de salir de la escuela es que debía pasar por un callejón que siempre odiaba pasar por tener tipos groseros.

—Hey nena que te estoy hablando —el tipo se paró delante de mí, tomando del brazo.

— ¡Suéltame! —protesté molesta. Puede que yo sea una chica tímida y vergonzosa, pero no iba a permitir que alguien me molestara.

El chico me quitó la cartera y la arrojó al suelo.

—Al parecer eres valiente —dijo el chico mirándome con gesto lascivo— pero eso me gusta.

— ¡Suéltame! —dije tratando de alejarme de ese sujeto, mientras sentía que las lágrimas se hacían presente en mis ojos. Tenía miedo, ese sujeto era fuerte y me tenía en un callejón oscuro y sería imposible que alguien me escuchará si empezaba a gritar.

— ¡Suéltala, ttebayo! —se escuchó un grito desde atrás y con un puñetazo certero derribó al tipo, que me sujetaba.

Para mi sorpresa era Naruto Uzumaki él quien había derribado al chico y me había salvado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó extendiéndome una mano para que pudiera levantarme.

—Sí, yo…sí, gracias —él no dijo nada pero recogió mi mochila y la suya al parecer la había tirado para salvarme.

Salimos de aquel callejón y me acompañó hasta mi casa.

—Gracias de nuevo —le dije en la puerta de mi casa haciendo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento— no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado.

—No es nada —dijo el rubio sonriéndome— pero deberías evitar ese callejón la próxima vez.

—Sí, tienes razón, es que iba un poco distraída y olvide rodearlo.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, ttebayo. Mi madre va a regañarme si llegó a casa otra vez tarde.

—Sí, y gracias por todo.

—Ya deja de agradecerme —dijo el rubio frotándose la cabeza avergonzado—. Nos vemos en la escuela, Hinata —agitó la mano y se despidió.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —le grité pero él ya no me escuchó y sólo me sonrió a la distancia.

Esa sonrisa hizo que mi corazón palpitara con rapidez en mi pecho y sin darme cuenta que una nueva emoción crecía en mi corazón.

¿Saben? Siempre me gustó escribir.

Pequeñas rimas, frases alentadoras y citas para levantarme el ánimo, pero lo que en verdad me encantaba era escribir poemas.

Poemas de superación, de la amistad, del amor, del dolor. Pero, cuando lo conocí, supe que ya no volvería a escribir acerca de nada más que no fuera él.

De sus cabellos rubios, de sus ojos azules, de su sonrisa brillante.

De Naruto Uzumaki.

Y ello, me metería en muchos problemas en la escuela.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS:**

 **Aquí, la primera historia; la escolar, la verdad es que quise publicarla hace mucho y me gustó hacerlo en este reto.**

 **Aquí dejó mi página de Facebook por si quieren votar:**

 **Novaporsiempre-1549937655274079/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel**

 **No se olviden votar que la actualización de la historia está en sus manos.**

 **Nos leemos en la otra historia,**

 **Nova.**


	2. De como negar lo innegable

**¡Segundo capitulo, arriba!**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, este capi, tiene de todo, espero que el rumbo de la historia les gusté y les sorprenda.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _Sus cabellos brillaban como la luz de sol, mientras su sonrisa radiante iluminaba mi alma._

 _Sus ojos, oh, sus hermosos ojos azules, era como compararlos con el océano o como el cielo: infinitos, bastos e incomparables, llenos de una fuerza y una vitalidad inacabables._

 _Él era perfecto._

 _Único._

 _Brillante._

 _¿Yo?_

 _Yo simplemente era un ser imperfecto lleno de muchos defectos que había tenido la dicha de conocerlo._

 _De quererlo, de amarle en secreto._

 _De saber sus anhelos y sus sueños…_

… _En la distancia_

 _Porque ante todo, y sobre todo no debía olvidar que yo sólo era una simple extraña en su vida._

 _Mientras, que él era mi mundo entero. Mi vida entera._

 _Y él no lo sabía._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO II:**

 **DE COMO NEGAR LO INNEGABLE (Y FALLAR EN EL INTENTO)**

Chillé, sonrojada.

Siempre que pensaba en Naruto-kun y lo valiente que fue al rescatarme de ese sujeto, mi corazón bombeaba con rapidez y se volvía loco, completamente loco por él. Por Kami, debería ser un delito enamorarse de esa forma. Debería ser un delito que él me halla sonreído de esa forma ese día o que sus cabellos brillarán de esa forma con la luz del sol o que existirán esos chispeantes ojos azules traviesos en el mundo, con un corazón tan grande como ningún otro y con ese cuerpo de dios griego que descubrí cuando lo vi en bañador en la piscina de la escuela.

Chillé interiormente cubriéndome la cara con las manos, recordando ese momento. Definitivamente, no era bueno para mi salud mental pensar así de Naruto-kun, tal vez un día de estos me daría un ataque cardíaco en plena calle, ya podía imaginar los titulares de los periódicos a la mañana siguiente: "estudiante muere fulminada en la calle por tener pensamientos pervertidos con el chico que le gusta".

Tal vez, exageró pero, es que acaso, ¿no decían que los adolescentes solemos exagerar con todo? Y bueno, a mí la adolescencia y las hormonas sean dichas, me habían pegado fuerte ese año.

Y, todo por tener esa imagen de Naruto-kun clavada en mi retina, recordando como el agua chorreaba de sus cabellos, de sus ropas, con sus rubios cabellos salvajes y desordenados por el agua y su bañador pegado a su cuerpo que…

¡Oh, por Kami, soy una pervertida! ¡No podía pensar así de Naruto-kun!

Suspiré y traté de controlarme, no podía hiperventilarme y arriesgarme a un desmayo u a una posible combustión espontánea. Tenía que serenarme. Respira, Hinata, respira. Todo va a salir bien. ¡Genial! Ahora me hablaba en tercera persona, definitivamente había algo malo en mi cabeza.

Pero por Kamisama, ¿por qué me había enamorado de un hombre tan perfecto? No era que me quejará pero en serio, ¿Por qué? Habiendo tantos en el mundo, me enamoré del más inalcanzable, él más perfecto, él que estaba más lejos de gustarle. ¡Diablos, no tengo ni la más pequeña esperanza de que Naruto-kun volteará a mirarme! Y no es por desvalorarme ni nada pero yo misma era consciente de que en la escuela yo era un ser invisible, tímida y mala para relacionarme con personas desconocidas.

Mientras, él siempre era el alma de las fiestas y reuniones, tenía cientos de amigos de toda la escuela y para nada pasaba desapercibido.

¡Por Kami!

No podían existir dos personas más diferentes en el mundo como lo éramos Naruto-kun y yo.

¡Definitivamente, Naruto-kun no podía gustarme! Pensaba en esos meses llenos de dudas y cuestionamientos antes de aceptarlo.

Y, es por ello que dudé un montón y me negué a aceptar la idea de buenas a primeras, y empezado a escribirle poemas así como así, me resistí a creerlo, lo negué un montón de veces, me había burlado al creer que fuera un posible síndrome de Estocolmo, vamos que era un cliché muy malo: Enamorarse del chico popular sólo porque éste me había salvado.

Pero la vida era mala, mala conmigo y no me iba soltar hasta que yo misma lo aceptará.

Vamos a ver, era jueves y ya habían pasado dos semanas enteras desde mi incidente en el callejón y el posterior rescate de Naruto.

En todo ese tiempo, lo evité. No es fuera malagradecida ni nada, pero que podía decirle: "Gracias por salvarme de ese pervertido, te regaló estos bocadillos como agradecimiento, posdata, creo que me gustas".

¡No, no, no!

Mejor así, de lejitos, para evitar posibles desmayos o meteduras de pata. Me concentré en mis estudios, para algo era que iba, ¿no?, sino era para estudiar. No pasó nada, Naruto, no se me acercó ni me habló y eso lo agradecí, tuve paz mental por un tiempo, me dije que sólo fue un ligero flechazo, nada más, un ligero enamoramiento juvenil como decían en la tele.

Me sentía a salvo, tranquila y en paz.

Mis notas subieron, mi padre no me miró con desaprobación ese semestre, empecé a hacerme amiga de Shino y Kiba, él primero era muy callado pero sumamente inteligente y el segundo era todo un alborotador y un tanto escandaloso, pero me agradaban, eran buenos y amables conmigo y nos volvimos un trío inseparable. Me metí al club de periodismo de la escuela. Deseaba tener una columna en el periódico de la escuela y entrenarme como escritora cuando asistiera a la universidad.

—Lo lamento, Hinata —dijo Sakura Haruno, directora del club y editora del periódico de la escuela— pero el club está lleno, no hay espacio para nadie más —me puse triste y asentí, no había nada más que pueda hacer, tal vez el próximo año tendría más suerte, iba a irme pero Sakura me detuvo— pero tengo un puesto de fotógrafa, puedes tomarse ese, hasta que encuentre un mejor puesto para ti.

— ¿En serio? —Le miré ilusionada, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad— acepto.

—Muy bien, ¿sabes tomar buenas fotografías? —preguntó Sakura mirándome.

—Claro que sí —mentí descaradamente. No sabía tomar fotos ni siquiera a mí misma, sino pregúntenle a mi cuenta de Facebook.

—Muy bien, —dijo la pelirrosa, entregándome una cámara fotográfica profesional— tómala, el próximo viernes será el partido de fútbol entre nuestra escuela y una escuela rival, necesito buenas fotografías de todo el partido.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Sakura-san —le dije, dándome cuenta de lo importante que sería mi labor.

—Eso espero —la pelirrosa me sonrió y se alejó agitándola mano.

Miré la cámara y un sudor frío me recorrió. En una buena me había metido.

Toda la semana y la siguiente, me la pasé fotografiando a todo a mí alrededor: la escuela, los estudiantes, el cielo, los árboles, a mi hermanita Hanabi que me corrió de su habitación después de la quincuagésima foto que le tomé, a mi primo Neji, que serio y reservado apenas me dejo tomarle una fotografía. Y ese viernes por la tarde, me sentía lo suficiente preparada para tomar las fotografías del partido, me situé en la gradas más altas, con cámara en mano y varios rollos de canela en el bolsillo a la espera de la entrada de los jugadores a la cancha de la escuela.

Miré a mi alrededor mientras le colocaba el lente a la cámara, el ambiente era bastante bueno: la barra de la escuela gritaba con entusiasmo, diciendo porras divertidas e ingeniosas, los chicos tenían maracas gigantes, tambores y chicharras haciendo bulla y desorden. Eventos como estos me encantaban porque veía la unión de todos los estudiantes por alentar a su colegio.

—Espero ver a Uchiha-san, se ve guapísimo en su uniforme —dijo soñadoramente una chica de mi clase de biología sentada a mi lado.

—Yo al que quiero ver es a Naruto —dijo otra chica una tal Shion, de mi clase de arte, congelándome en mi sitio. ¡Diablos, había olvidado por completo que Naruto-kun era miembro del equipo de fútbol de la escuela! ¡Qué tonta! ¡Cómo olvide ese detalle! Pero antes, que pudiera seguir pensando: los dos equipos de fútbol salían a las canchas, entre ellos por supuesto Naruto.

Intenté apartar los ojos y mirar a cualquier otra cosa, pero mis ojos se quedaron clavados en su rostro: se veía sumamente alegre y concentrado, con su uniforme azul y blanco y su cabello, su cabello rubio brillaba tanto como los rayos del sol que coronaban ese día en el cielo. Demonios, sino dejaba de pensar en él, ahorita mismo escribiría un poema de lo hermoso que era su cabello.

Saqué la cámara y empecé a fotografiar a los equipos y a las jugadas más significativas del encuentro, aunque yo no era la única, muchas chicas le estaban sacando fotos a Naruto y a Sasuke, con sus celulares.

Bufé molesta. Pero decidí concentrarme en mi labor.

Casi dos horas después y con un montón de buenas fotografías en la cámara, me sentía ansiosa, el partido iba empatado y casi terminaban los minutos para el pitazo final, sabía que sino ganábamos, el equipo no podría llegar a la final, mis ojos buscaron a Naruto y lo vieron con la cara seria y desconcentrado. Pude darme cuenta que estaba desesperado por ganar y hacia todo los intentos posibles por cambiar el marcador.

Cerré mis ojos y deseé que Naruto y su equipo ganaran.

—Tú puedes, Naruto-kun —pensé deseándole buena suerte.

No sé si fue mi ruego o alguna divinidad allá arriba me escuchó pero de repente la multitud empezó a gritar y a vitorear porque al segundo siguiente Naruto corría por la cancha después de recibir un certero pase de Sasuke-san, corría entre los jugadores, esquivándolos, burlándonos, mientras se acercaba más y más hacia la portería; hizo una birlada al último defensa y finalmente sólo quedó ante el portero, entonces dio una gran patada con efecto haciendo que la pelota encajara en un ángulo difícil de alcanzar y dándole la victoria a Konoha.

No pude evitar gritar y unirme al griterío colectivo de la escuela.

— ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —gritaba Kiba feliz con una gran pancarta en las manos, ayudado por Shino.

Sonreí feliz y busqué con la mirada a Naruto, él estaba en un gran abrazo grupal sonriendo con felicidad, casi como un sol que brilla en pleno verano, sus ojos azules eléctricos eran tan bellos y tan chispeantes mientras celebraba al lado de Sasuke-san y sus demás compañeros su victoria.

Y, fue ahí en medio de la algarabía de las personas, el ruido, los gritos locos e histéricos de la multitud y con aquella cámara en mano a mitad de tomarle la fotografía de la victoria a Naruto como el jugador estrella del encuentro, que todo se detuvo, que todo quedo congelado y él, sólo él, brilló en toda esa muchedumbre que lo aclamaba.

Como si sólo él existiera en el mundo.

Él, Naruto Uzumaki, resplandeciendo y resaltando de entre todos los demás.

Volviéndolo brillante, cálido y único como ninguno.

—Único —pensé mientras la cámara resbalaba de mis manos y no tomaba la fotografía.

No quería que nadie más lo mirara de la misma forma que yo lo había hecho a través del lente de mi cámara.

Y, fue en ese entonces, que pude darme cuenta que él era especial, único y que él y sólo él haría que este corazón latiera a esa velocidad vertiginosa.

Y, eso me asustó demasiado.

—Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida —me preguntó Shino preocupado.

—Yo…—dudé y apreté mi corazón. Era una sensación muy fuerte, más fuerte que cuando Naruto me sonrió despidiéndose de mí después de haberme salvado. Me sentí mareada, con el corazón latiéndome frenético en el pecho y totalmente asustada…

—Sería mejor que fueras a la enfermería —me aconsejó mi amigo.

Asentí.

—Creo que sí, Shino-kun —guardé la cámara en mi mochila y con rapidez bajé corriendo las gradas del estadio. Necesitaba respirar.

— ¡Naruto! —la voz de Shion se escuchó unas gradas encima de mí y yo me quedé congelada cuando él volteó en su dirección que era la misma dirección que yo había tomado para escapar. Él me miró y yo sólo pude sentir que las piernas se me ponían como gelatina sin moverme de mi sitio. Otra vez esa sensación pero incluso ahora era mucho más fuerte porque ahora él me estaba mirando. Técnicamente me quedé petrificada por su mirada. Él empezó a acercarse, ¡él empezó a acercarse! ¡A mí! ¡A Hinata Hyuga! ¡Diablos, volvía a hablarme en tercera persona! Naruto abrió los labios dispuesto a hablarme al llegar a mi lado, cuando…— ¡Naruto! —chilló Shion y yo parpadeé sorprendida dándome cuenta que había hecho el ridículo quedándome allí como lela mirándolo— Naruto, ¿por qué no me contestas? Te estoy hablando hace mucho —Shion bajó las gradas que le faltaban y apartándome a mí en el proceso para llegar hasta Naruto.

Trastabillé y casi caigo pero pude recuperar el equilibrio, cuando enfoque mejor, vi a Shion coquetearle a Naruto descaradamente.

Sentí una sensación de tristeza y vacío al verlos juntos y sin que me notarán me fui bajando las gradas por otro camino. Cuando me alejé de las canchas de futbol, empecé a correr lo que mis piernas me daban, salí de la escuela y me fui corriendo sin darme cuenta por donde iba. Mis pies me llevaron hasta un parque donde me apoyé en un árbol y lloré.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve allí pero cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche. Me limpié las lágrimas del rostro y regresé a casa.

Como siempre no había nadie allí, mi padre estaba trabajando hasta tarde en sus negocios y Hanabi se quedó en la casa de una amiga y mi primo estaba con su novia. Caminé hasta mi habitación y me deje caer de cara al colchón.

— ¿Qué es esta sensación? —Me dije, apretando mi corazón—. Esta tristeza y melancolía. ¿Es dolor? ¿Es rabia? ¿Ira? ¿Por qué siento desconsuelo? ¿Por qué lloré en el parque? —me senté apoyando mi espalda a la cabecera de la cama y con desgana manoteé en el suelo tratando de llegar a mi mochila, cuando la alcancé rebusqué entre mis libros y cuadernos de la escuela hasta que di con un cuadernito forrado de rojo con el dibujo de una estrella en la tapa. Lo abrí y con añoranza revisé cada escrito mío. Lo había empezado a escribir desde la muerte de mi madre siendo muy niña copiando poemas de autores famosos, frases interesantes y motivadoras pero desde los catorce años le había dedicado más tiempo, esfuerzo e interés en inventar mis propias frases, poemas e incluso pequeñas historias.

Lo abrí en una página en limpio y tomando un lapicero empecé a escribir...

.

 _No entiendo que es lo que me pasa, sólo siento tristeza, una tristeza infinita;_

 _Como si de repente la alegría hubiera sido borrada de mi ser,_

 _Como si no pudiera pensar con claridad, como si doliera el alma,_

 _¿Por qué salí corriendo de la escuela? ¿Por qué lloré en el parque?_

 _¿Fue…por Naruto-kun y Shion?_

 _._

Titubé en esa parte de mi escritura y cerré los ojos tratando de recordar esa sensación de vacío, de desánimo, de desesperanza que me invadió en ese momento. Suspiré y seguí escribiendo…

 _._

 _Sí, lo fue, lo hice por ellos, me dolió verlos juntos, felices y juntos._

 _¿Soy egoísta al pensar de esa forma? ¿Ese pensamiento me hace mala persona?_

 _Porque en ese momento que Naruto-kun se acercó a mí, deseé que me hablara y me sonriera a mí como en aquella ocasión,_

 _Pero llegó Shion y yo sentí, ¿molestia, fastidio, rabia, ira…celos?_

 _._

Dejé caer mi libreta en esa última línea y la miré sorprendida.

— ¿Yo…sentía celos de Shion? Pero por… —a mi mente llegó la sonrisa brillante de Naruto-kun, su entusiasmo por la vida, su noble corazón, sus chispeantes ojos azules cuando me miró en el estadio de la escuela. Y, entonces, me di cuenta, yo estaba totalmente, irremediablemente, incómodamente, tontamente e inconscientemente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki y esa afirmación fue mi hecatome inspiracional, si es que existe esa palabra, claro está. Recogí la libreta del suelo y empecé escribir.

 **.**

 _No puede existir peor sentimiento que los celos: te aguijonean el alma, te hacen dudar, te ponen triste, confusa y hasta ciertamente tonta._

 _Pero, también es el mejor de todos porque me ha develado la verdad, aquella que me negué a afirmar porque mientras la mente le busca la lógica, las conclusiones y la razón;_

 _El corazón no, el corazón lo siente, lo intuye y lo presiente y ciertamente lo ama..._

 _Sólo ama, ama, ama…_

 _Mi corazón sólo ama, Naruto-kun._

 _Ama como puede,_

 _con miedo, con inocencia, con timidez;_

 _con celos, con tristeza, con euforia;_

 _tal vez sin siquiera saber o expresarlo_

 _porque es la primera vez que ama_

 _pero ama, ama de verdad;_

 _y eso nadie puede negarlo._

 _ **.**_

Esa noche reveladora fue donde escribí el primer poema de amor para Naruto-kun, pero ciertamente no sería el único.

—Hinata, Hinata —Sakura-san me sacudió el hombro al día siguiente de mi reveladora verdad en el club de periodismo.

—Ah, ¿qué? —dije dudosa, parpadeando. Anoche no había dormido nada, sintiéndome nerviosa de que a la mañana siguiente vería de nuevo a Naruto-kun y ahora que era más consciente de mis propios sentimientos todo lo haría más complicado.

—Sólo quería decirte que tomaste buenas fotografías, Hinata —me dijo Sakura-san con una sonrisa amable— se sienten muy reales y llenas de sentimientos —me di cuenta que Sakura-san dijo aquello cuando tenía una fotografía de Uchiha-san en las manos—. Creo que te quedarás con el puesto de fotógrafa del periódico.

Sentí una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Eso sería fantástico —respondí con una sonrisa fingida sin decirle a Sakura-san que me había quedado con algunas copias donde aparecía Naruto-kun. Bueno, como dice el refrán: "ojos que no ven…"—. Muchas gracias, Sakura-san, ¿y cuál será mi siguiente comisión? —le pregunté para que no me pidiera los negativos de las fotografías.

—Bueno, —la chica tomó un registro leyéndolo interesada—. Como sabes en las siguientes semanas se abrirán los clubes para atraer a más miembros, así que tendrás que fotografiarlos a todos para hacerles publicidad en el periódico. Las primeras fotografías que tomarás serán al club de basquetbol, luego irás al de natación, al de lucha y finalmente al de karate, ¿está bien?

—S-sí —dije un poco sorprendida, eran los clubes más populares de la escuela— daré mi mejor esfuerzo, Sakura-san —le prometí, al darme cuenta de la importancia de la comisión que me había dado.

—Bien dicho, Hinata —Sakura-san me sonrió con un pulgar en alto, infundiéndome ánimos.

Imité el gesto y con una mano alzada me despedí de ella.

Las reuniones de los clubes de la escuela se realizan finalizadas las clases de la mañana y dos veces por semana todos los miembros se reúnen a realizar sus actividades correspondientes ya sean prácticas, algún evento que realizar o simplemente pasar un tiempo agradable con personas con un mismo gusto. Al estar en el club de periodismo aquello se volvía más divertido porque todos nos reuníamos comentando lo que habíamos hecho esa semana y las comisiones que teníamos a nuestro cargo, Sakura-san evaluaba nuestro trabajo individualmente y luego se lo mostraba al grupo para que sugiriera opiniones sobre el trabajo y como podía ser mejorado; después se nos asignaba nuevas comisiones mientras redactores, correctores, diseñadores y Sakura-san como directora del periódico escolar se quedaban a editarlo. Los demás íbamos a nuestras comisiones correspondientes.

Con cámara en mano empecé a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela, me sentía emocionada por visitar otros clubes, me sentí interesada en conocerlos, me encantaría escribirme en otro club. Aunque ninguno de deportes, era pésima en todos, creo que el de atletismo estaría bien.

Bueno, ya lo vería en dos meses, cuando se abrieran los clubes para nuevos miembros.

—"Club de basquetbol" —leí, cuando me detuve fuera de una de las canchas de gimnasio de la escuela. Titubeé un poco pero afirmando la cámara entré. La cancha era grandísima con chicos corriendo de aquí para allá persiguiendo el balón y tratando de arrebatárselo al jugador que lo tenía para encestar al equipo contrario—. Hola, —susurré; nada, no me hicieron caso— hola—dije levantando un tanto la voz, nada—. ¡HOLA! —exclamé y al fin se detuvieron y me miraron—. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y soy la fotógrafa del periódico de la escuela, Sakura-san me dijo que…—mi voz se fue al garete, o sea al tacho, a la basura, a la porquería o como quieran llamarlo. Porque mientras los basquetbolistas se acercaban a verme, de entre los más alejados, un rubio de ojos azules seguía jugando con el balón encestando una y otra vez. ¡No podía ser! ¡No podía ser! Yo había revisado los nombres de todos los miembros del club para que no me pasara lo mismo que en el partido de futbol, tomando como sorpresa su aparición y su nombre no aparecía allí, lo juró, lo juró.

Pero entonces, ¿qué hacía allí?

¿Era una casualidad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

— ¡Hey! —un chico de cabello alborotado y con unas pintas en la cara, llamado Sabaku No Kankuro, capitán del equipo, me hizo reaccionar dando un rebote con la pelota en el suelo—. ¿Vas a tomarnos la foto?

—Ah, ¿Qué? —Lo miré confundida hasta que reparé en la cámara en mis manos—. Claro, claro —asentí sintiéndome como una tonta por olvidar lo que se supone había ido a hacer ahí. Volví mi mirada al fondo de la cancha y Naruto seguía ahí jugando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Mejor, mejor, así los nervios no aparecían y yo haría un excelente trabajo. Genial, genial. ¿Por qué estaba repitiendo la misma palabra dos veces?—. N-necesito a todos los jugadores reunidos —el mismo chico asintió y los reunió aunque para mi suerte no llamó a Naruto-kun, luego le tomé algunas fotos a Kankuro-san como capitán con algunas poses medio raras pero divertidas para finalmente decidir tomarle fotos jugando a todo el equipo.

— ¡Eh, Naruto! Necesitamos la cancha así que saca tu flojo trasero de allí —gritó Kankuro cuando le dije mi idea. Le miré aterrada, nerviosa y sudando. Yo le había dicho que metiera a los demás no que sacará a Naruto-kun de la cancha.

—Ya va, ya va —dijo Naruto llegando hacia nosotros rebotando la pelota y deteniéndose delante de Kankuro que estaba parado a mi lado, ¡o sea demasiado cerca! Solté un chillido histérico que podía catalogarse como cuando uno le pisa la cola a un gato: ridículo y totalmente rompe tímpanos cuando Naruto me miró.

Ambos alzaron una ceja y me miraron como si estuviera para el manicomio.

Pero yo no estaba para el manicomio, yo estaba para el Arkham al lado del Joker y Harley Quinn.

Tosí para desviar la atención y deseando que Kami-sama se apiadará de mí y me lanzará un rayo desde el cielo para evitarme tanta vergüenza. Aunque luego recordé que Kami, no era Zeus, así que descartado los rayos o relámpagos.

—Oye, ¿no vas a tomar las fotos o qué? —preguntó Kankuro sacándome de mi debate filosófico-religioso.

—Ah, eh, sí —asentí y tomé la cámara diciendo la cosa más estúpida del mundo: —sí, la cámara sirve para tomar fotos —ambos me volvieron a mirar raro otra vez. ¡Mátenme, mátenme ahora! No podía seguir tantas tonterías en un solo segundo.

—Mejor, ¿por qué no seguimos con las fotos? —cuestionó Kankuro salvándome. Asentí porque de mi boca ya no me fiaba y caminé hasta el fondo donde los demás chicos encestaban sin tener la fuerza o la valentía para ver la expresión de Naruto-kun por mi comportamiento.

Seguro que pensaba que yo era una loca o una rarita.

Las fotos salieron bien, claro cuando Naruto-kun no estaba cerca de mí. Porque cuando ello pasaba, la manos me temblaban y enfocaba mal y salían tan borrosas y chuecas como falso documental ovni de los años ochenta.

—Gracias por su paciencia —dije cuando terminé de tomar todas las fotografías e hice una exagerada reverencia y sin despedirme salí corriendo del gimnasio. A lo lejos escuché la voz de Kankuro-san.

—Sí que es rara —no escuché la respuesta de Naruto-kun pero supuse que pensaba lo mismo.

Seguí corriendo y no me detuve hasta alcanzar los casilleros y apoyarme en ellos sintiendo a mi corazón frenético y loco en mi pecho.

Ese sí que había sido un largo día.

Un loco y largo día.

Y sólo era mitad de semana.

A la mañana siguiente visité el club de natación, esta vez revisé la lista dos veces y no, no había el nombre de Naruto-kun por ningún lado. Respiré aliviada y entre tranquila a la piscina de la escuela.

¡Que ilusa era!

Apenas di unos pasos dentro miré a un montón de chicos con bañadores realmente ajustados dando grandes clavados por el trampolín. Los miré a todos con sorpresa y recordé un anime que mis compañeras de clase comentaban chorreándoles la baba sobre unos chicos nadadores que ahora ni recuerdo el nombre.

Me aclaré la garganta tratando de llamar la atención pero nada, estos eran peor que el equipo de basquetbol. ¡Uf, que latas!

Estaba a punto de volver a llamarlos. Cuando vi algo que me paró el corazón, el hígado, un par de riñones y un pulmón.

Era un chico, no, no; era un dios, un dios griego como se veían en la clase de Historia con un bañador azul con celeste cielo totalmente pegado al cuerpo dejando ver su músculos brazos y fuertes piernas, el cabello rubio lo tenía todo salvaje y él en un vano intento trataba de arreglarlo, con una sonrisa brillante caminaba riendo con un chico de cabellos negros.

¡Por la santa madre de todo lo santo y casto que ése era Naruto-kun!

Mis mejillas se calentaron cuando lo vi o mejor dicho lo reconocí.

Yo nunca me había interesado por un chico físico, intelectual o espiritualmente pero que el chico que me gustaba, error, quería, fuera aquel dios griego con el cuerpo tallado por los mismos dioses del Olimpo no tenía precio.

O razón.

O lógica.

Al único muchacho que yo había visto ligero de ropas antes fue a mi primo Neji que salía de la ducha con un short hasta las rodillas y una camiseta sin manga, y eso ni siquiera tenía punto de comparación.

¡Prácticamente Naruto-kun estaba delante de mí con un bañador que revelaba demasiado!

¡Por piedad, acaso alguien quería matarme de un ataque cardíaco!

Apenas sentí a mis piernas reaccionar salí pitando de allí y corrí hasta el club de periodismo.

—Ah, Hinata llegaste temprano —Sakura me sonrió cuando me vio agitada y con la cámara colgada de mi cuello a punto de asfixiarme— ¿le tomaste las fotografías al club de natación? —Mi cara se tornó completamente roja porque la imagen de Naruto-kun no se quitaba de mi cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó preocupada al ver que no le respondía—. ¿Quieres tomarle las fotografías al club de lucha y karate?

— ¡No! —grité con pánico. Con el club de basquetbol y natación tenía suficiente—. Yo, la verdad, Sakura-san renunció.

— ¿Eh? Pero, ¿por qué? Creí que te gustaba tomar fotografías.

—Sí, pero…—dudé, no podía decirle a Sakura-san que tenía miedo de volver a ver a Naruto-kun y terminará desmayándome a sus pies, literalmente. O decirle que mis hormonas empezaban a funcionar tardíamente a mis 16 años y toda la culpa la tenía el bañador de Naruto-kun—…preferiría escribir, me encanta escribir y no me hallo como fotógrafa. Lo siento.

—Está bien, Hinata, lo entiendo —dijo Sakura apretándome un hombro con cariño.

Le entregué la cámara y le sonreí con tristeza.

—Recuerda Hinata que en dos meses se reabrirán los clubes y podrías optar por el club de nuevo —me dijo Sakura-san con una sonrisa— como escritora, esta vez —me recordó.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le sonreí y salí corriendo a mi casa.

Después de eso evité a Naruto-kun como a la peste esos dos meses porque cada vez que lo veía lo recordaba con ese bañador y mi mente volaba muy lejos y eso me avergonzaba pero hoy, justamente hoy todo había vuelto a mí, después de haber leído mi poema frente a clases.

¿Había dicho que odiaba a Kakashi-sensei?

Pues, lo reafirmó: Lo odio, con odio jarocho.

— ¡Oye! —alguien me llamó sacándome de mis placenteros recuerdos. Esos, donde yo podía escribir poesías de amor a Naruto-kun sin que nadie supiera y en secreto y donde definitivamente yo no era ninguna pervertida. Miré hacia la puerta de la azotea y vi a Uchiha Sasuke-san, mirándome. ¿Qué querría? Tal vez, este fuera su lugar y yo lo estuviera ocupando. ¡Demándame! Pensé con infantil desafío—. Oye, —me volvió a llamar.

— ¿Qué? —le respondí con fastidio. Acaso, no entendía mi frustración y vergüenza. No quería ver a nadie.

—Quiero que me ayudes a escribir un poema para una chica —me dijo Sasuke, mirándome. Serio y reservado. Incluso pidiendo favores tenía una cara amargada.

Me sorprendí, así que Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado. Eso sí que destruiría a sus fans, me pregunté quien seria. Pero rápidamente, negué.

—Lo siento no puedo ayudarte —dije levantándome del suelo, dispuesta a esconderme bajo una roca hasta que llegará la graduación— no quiero ni oír hablar de un poema ahora.

Caminé hasta la puerta, decidiéndome si sería factible que la enfermera de la escuela me diera un permiso para irme a casa, tal vez si actuaba enferma y afiebrada tendría más posibilidades. Bueno, sería bueno intentarlo.

—Sé que el poema que leíste en clase era para Naruto —me dijo el Uchiha congelándome en mi proceso de huida. Volteé a mirarlo, lentamente.

— ¿Qué? —aparenté tranquilidad pero por dentro gritaba: ¡no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto! Mientras corría en círculos.

—Sé que el poema que leíste era para Naruto —me repitió cruzándose de brazos y mirándome— sino me ayudas a escribir un poema para la chica que me gusta, se lo diré.

—E-eso es chantaje —le reclamé enfadada. No podía ser cierto, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Tan obvia era? ¿Naruto-kun lo sabría?

Entré en pánico.

—Así que si era para el dobe —rió él, pensativo.

— ¿Q-que? —acaso él…

—Tenía mis sospechas pero acabas de confirmármelo —me dijo el pelinegro y yo quise darme un facepalm, por ingenua.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarás? —dijo Sasuke, extendiéndome la mano derecha para que yo la estrechará.

Confirmado, Uchiha-san era inteligente y sabia aprovecharlo. Sí que me había tendido una buena trampa y yo había caído redondita.

—Sino tengo más opción —le respondí de mala gana, estrechándola.

En una buena me había metido.

De nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Segundo capítulo, arriba!**

 **Disculpen la demora, esta semana ha sido de locos pero creo que el capítulo lo recompensa. Si ven algún error ortográfico, disculpen el fic lo termine de escribir a las dos de la mañana (la inspiración parece llegar recién a esas horas)**

 **Me ha encantado, me he muerto de la risa en algunas ocasiones con los pensamientos de Hinata y otros con todo lo que le pasa. Lo de Sasuke tal vez fue sorpresa pero estaba planeado, ¿a quién querrá escribirle el poema? Lo de Naruto en bañador** **—** **babas** **—** **fue un chispazo ni siquiera se me ocurrió hasta que me imagine cómo reaccionaría Hinata y pues…**

 **En el siguiente capítulo finalmente habrá acercamiento NaruHina, ¡será genial!**

 **No se olviden de votar por esta o por la otra historia llamada: Solo por ti, Hinata; recuerden que ustedes eligen la actualización.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!** — **atrasado** — **y ¡Feliz año nuevo!** **—Adelantado— espero que la pasen genial y leyendo mucho fics NaruHina.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **PD. Adoro los reviews largos.**

 **PD. 2 Tratare de actualizar màs rápido mis historias.**


	3. Miércoles

**Dejaré esto por aquí y me iré lentamente…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **MIÉRCOLES**

Y ahí estaba yo, apuntó de besar a Naruto-kun, sólo un poco más, unos centímetros, nada más pequeño y cercano como el salto de una pulga, aunque eso sería raro, ¿Por qué una pulga estaría en medio de mi beso con Naruto-kun? Tal vez, planeaba hacer una invasión a la tierra y atacar a los humanos con una horrible picazón que los llevaría a una tortuosa y picosa muerte, como una especie de película ochentera y cutre llamada: "la invasión de las pulgas asesinas III" —sí, los números romanos le daban mejor pinta— y con un bajo presupuesto y efectos especiales para llorar de risa; pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Perderme en una estúpida fantasía y dejar de lado lo más importante? Me volví a Naruto-kun dispuesta a besarle esta vez y dejar de pensar en todo lo demás.

Diez centímetros más…

Cinco centímetros más…

Dos centímetros más…

—¡Hinata! —el estridente grito de mi hermana Hanabi me despertó. Sí, me despertó de mi adorado sueño, ¿por qué, por qué era un sueño? haciéndome caer de espaldas contra el suelo, enredada en mis calientitas y abrigadoras sabanas—. Ups, —rió Hanabi mirándome desde la entrada de la puerta de mi habitación mientras patéticamente yo intentaba liberarme de mis prisioneras y recobrar algo, algo de mi patética dignidad—. Yo sólo quería avisarte que el desayuno ya está listo.

La miré lanzándole rayitos con la mirada.

—Pudiste sacudirme el hombro, o darme una palmada en la espalda. No necesitabas gritarme al punto de producirme una embolia, Hanabi.

La pequeñaja se rió, ¡de mí! Por Kami, ya no hay respeto para las hermanas mayores en este mundo cruel.

—No seas exagerada, Hinata. Además, me la debías de la semana pasada —me recordó con malicia.

Bufé.

—Bien, ahora baja que Neji se enfadará.

La miré marcharse y con desgana tuve que levantarme para asistir al colegio.

Me había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando una manera de zafarme del chantaje de Uchiha-san (nadie podría sacarme de la cabeza que una reunión entre Uchiha-san y yo era una pésima idea) y aunque me había pasado hasta altas horas de la noche pensando una posible solución a mi pequeño dilema no la había hallado y hoy lunes me dolía terriblemente la cabeza por no haber dormido nada.

Sólo a mí podía pasarme esto.

Suspiré y decidí ir a mi muerte segura, esto, quise decir, ir a la escuela.

—Hinata-san, buenos días —me saludó Neji cuando me vio bajar y sentarme en la mesa del comedor. Me deje caer de cara a la mesa aún con mucho sueño— ¿se siente bien?

Alcé la cabeza y lo miré aún somnolienta y con cara de sueño.

—Sí, no te preocupe Neji-nisan, y buenos días —traté de decir de la mejor manera posible y no notará mis terribles ojeras. Neji alzó una ceja, escéptico de creer mis palabras, pero la aparición de Hanabi lo distrajo momentáneamente.

—Neji, Neji —mi hermana Hanabi ya lista con su mochila puesta apareció llamando a nuestro primo— debes llevarme a la escuela, recuerda que hoy es mi presentación y debo llegar temprano.

—¡Es cierto! —dijo Neji recordando y luego mirándome—. Hinata, ¿no te importaría que lleve primero a Hanabi a la escuela y luego a ti en el auto?

Negué.

—Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para ir sola a la escuela —dije viendo que Neji se sentía en un pequeño dilema. Él siempre se había sentido responsable por el ataque que recibí de aquel muchacho en ese viejo callejón, ya que ese día él debía recogerme pero se le hizo tarde en la universidad y siempre se sintió responsable por lo que pudo haberme pasado. Sólo a él le conté lo que había pasado y como fui salvada por Naruto-kun, aunque le dije que no me ocurrió nada, él siempre se sintió culpable y agradecido con Naruto sin conocerlo—. Vamos Neji-nisan no te preocupes —le dije al verlo algo dudoso—; además aún no he desayunado y los retrasaría.

Mi primo suspiró.

—Está bien te dejare ir sola pero cuídate —me advirtió.

Asentí.

—No te preocupes, tendré cuidado, Neji-niisan.

Mi hermana Hanabi nos miró, extrañada, sin entender nuestra conversación.

—Vamos Neji-niisan, ve con Hanabi —dije evitando que mi pequeña hermana pudiera sospechar algo. Si ella averiguaba algo, tendría más armas para molestarme, y ese si sería mi fin.

—Vamos Hanabi —finalmente dijo Neji mirando a mi hermanita. Hanabi asintió y me sonrió agradeciéndome en silencio no retrasarla.

Le devolví la sonrisa ¡Dios, no puedo mantenerme enfadada con mi hermanita por mucho tiempo! Hanabi sabe cómo atacar a mi dulce corazón de pollo.

Y, los vi partir: me encantaba que aún a pesar de su seriedad y aspecto de chico frío, Neji siempre se preocupaba y nos cuidaba a mí y a Hanabi. Neji era un excelente primo y mi persona favorita.

Suspiré y miré el reloj de mi pulsera.

—Aún falta más de media hora para ir a la escuela —me dije muriéndome de sueño, apoyé mi cabeza en la mesa deseando descansar un momento más, así que cerré los ojos por un tiempo. Sólo serían algunos minutos y luego iría a la escuela…

—Señorita Hinata. Señorita Hinata —una voz cálida me llamaba mientras me frotaba el hombro con cuidado, tratando de despertarme— despierte, por favor.

—¿Eh, Natsu-san? —Pregunté con sorpresa viendo a la niñera de Hanabi, mía y de Neji. Ella era la encargada de cuidarnos, que nos alimentáramos bien y que sacáramos excelentes notas en la escuela. Ella casi era mi segunda madre y nos cuidaba mejor que mi padre, quien está más interesado en sus negocios que en sus propios hijos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Señorita Hinata faltan sólo cinco minutos para que empiece la escuela —me dijo Natsu con aprensión.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chillé, levantándome de golpe, mientras derramaba un poco de jugo en la mesa—…pero, pero…—miré mi muñeca y vi la hora en mi reloj y efectivamente Natsu tenía razón—. ¡Tengo que irme, Natsu, o sino Orochimaru-sensei me castigará! —tomé mi mochila y salí antes de que Natsu pudiera replicar.

—Pero, señorita su desayuno —la escuché decir mientras corría hacia la puerta. Regresé sobre mis pasos, di un largo trago al jugo medio desparramado que tiré en el blanquísimo mantel del comedor.

—Nos vemos en la tarde, Natsu-san —dije despidiéndome y rezándole a Kami-sama para llegar temprano. Orochimaru-sensei era el profesor más serio y el que te ponía los peores castigos si hacías alboroto en sus clases, así que todo aquel que quería aprobar su clase debía mantenerse siempre con bajo perfil y fuera de su radar.

¡Y, yo llegaba tarde!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas —lo cual no era demasiado si se consideraba mi escasa condición física— pero ¡hey! Soy Hinata Hyuga y nunca me rindo con facilidad, eso lo había aprendido de Naruto-kun, seguí corriendo mientras fantaseaba que Naruto-kun se sorprendería al verme llegar a la escuela totalmente renovada y con su mismo lema como mi bandera personal y se fijaría en mí…

Claro que, por estar envuelta en mis fantasías de Narutolandia, no me fijé que justo en ese momento había un gigantesco charco de barro en la avenida donde yo estaba parada esperaba el cambio de luz del semáforo y fue con tanta mi mala suerte que un auto pasó a gran velocidad y salpicándome todo el barro y agua en mi uniforme.

Quise chillar, de verdad que sí, mi uniforme estaba totalmente sucio y ni que decir de mi cabello que chorreaba un poco del líquido oscuro y pegajoso. La verdad hubiera sido más fácil regresar a casa y reportarme enferma en la escuela y no asistir ese día pero eso demostraría que yo no podía cuidarme por mi misma y siempre tendría que depender de mi primo Neji o de cualquier otra persona; y si era sincera conmigo misma ya estaba cansada de ese papel de la "pobrecita Hinata" que mi padre siempre me había impuesto en la vida. Me quité el sweater —que era la parte donde más me había caído el barro— y con él me limpié la cara y el cabello.

Llegué sin aliento a la escuela y aunque un montón de alumnos me miraban y señalaban, pero no me importó yo estaba más interesada buscando el laboratorio número dos donde se impartían mis clases de biología de esa mañana. Entré corriendo y me ubiqué en uno de los asientos del fondo. Mientras, llegaba hasta ahí, muchos empezaron a reírse de mí y murmuraban a mis espaldas. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en asuntos mucho más importantes: como el hecho de camuflarme en la pared y volverme invisible.

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió en ese instante y por ella apareció Orochimaru-sensei con una mirada seria, recorriendo con la vista a cada estudiante. Bajé los ojos rápidamente antes de que me detectara, tratando de pasar desapercibida ante su mirada.

—Buenos días, clase —saludó y yo me agaché en mis apuntes. Vuélvete invisible, Hinata. Mimetízate con tu entorno, que no huela tu miedo, que no lo huela. ¡Con cuantas ganas deseé la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter en esos momentos!

—Hyuga Hinata —siseó el sensei cerca de mi oído; erizándome la piel del miedo.

¡Iiiih! Un poco de mi alma se escapó en ese instante de mi cuerpo.

—Sí, Orochimaru-sensei —dije, levantándome de un salto de mi asiento. Él recorrió con sus ojos todo mi uniforme hasta mis zapatos llenos de un espeso y pegajoso barro, bajando la vista hasta el piso del aula donde podían observarse las huellas de mis pies desde la entrada del aula hasta mi asiento.

Una sombra azul apareció en mi frente.

¡Había olvidado el barro de mis zapatos!

—¡FUERA DE MI CLASE! —bramó mi profesor de biología y antes que se pudiera decir: "basta", yo estaba un kilómetro lejos de mi salón.

Mientras, caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, no pude evitar pensar que ese lunes había despertado con el pie izquierdo. Primero, el costalazo que me di por el susto que me dio Hanabi, dormirme en la mesa del comedor de mi casa, llegar tarde, la bañada gratis de barro y encima ser echada de la clase de Orochimaru-sensei.

¡Y, sólo eran las ocho de la mañana!

—No puedo esperar para saber todo lo que me depara esta semana —murmuré compungida, pensando en toda la mala suerte que me había deparado en sólo dos horas desde que había despertado.

Ya de por sí, los lunes eran malos: levantarse temprano, correr persiguiendo un bus, asistir a clases con medio cerebro dormido, evitar que el profesor de turno te pillé durmiendo en medio de su clase, para que ahora cargará con una sanción con Orochimaru-sensei —y un posible castigo—, para que también tuviera que reunirme con Uchiha-san en la salida.

Me refugié en la biblioteca de la escuela evitando así, que algún delegado de aula me atrapará vagabundeando en mitad de los pasillos del colegio. La biblioteca era grande y espaciosa, llena hasta rebosar de libros y donde en el centro del lugar se colocaron mesas de trabajo para todo aquel que decidiera visitarla y hacer trabajos de investigación o grupales, al fondo del salón, en una pequeña recepción se encontraba una joven y guapa bibliotecaria, quien observó mi llegada con recelo, pero al percatarse que sólo era yo y no uno de los clásicos gamberros y buscapleitos habituales de la escuela, volvió a la lectura de su libro que interrumpí con mi arribo al lugar.

Me senté en una mesa del fondo y saqué con cuidado un cuaderno de mi mochila y evitar hacer el menor ruido posible. En una hoja en blanco puse los pros y los contras de mi posible reunión con Uchiha-san.

Pro: No divulgaría el secreto que el poema que leí era para Naruto-kun.

Contra: No confió en él.

Pro: Podría sonsacarle cosas y datos de Naruto-kun.

Contra: No lo conozco.

Pro: Era por una buena causa.

Contra: Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pro: Podría averiguar quién era chica especial de Uchiha-san y evitar que metiera la pata al declararse.

Pro: Contribuiría a la construcción de una pareja.

¿Adivinen que lado ganó?

Ahhh, este corazón de pollo románticon que tengo.

Las horas transcurrieron en la escuela y los últimos cursos se estaban dictando para finalizar el día, lo cual me alegraba mucho, ya que después de Orochimaru-sensei por suerte para mí, no ocurrió ningún incidente que me involucrará y pasé el día, deseando y negándome en partes iguales a ayudar a Uchiha-san. Aún no se me quitaba la sensación que de todo esto saldría algo malo, pero claro, yo ni siquiera imaginaba lo que pasaría en el futuro.

Caminé lentamente hasta la azotea donde me encontré la última vez con Uchiha-san, al subir el último peldaño de la escalera me di cuenta que él aún no había llegado, mientras esperaba su llegada, pensé la manera en la que le ayudaría a crear un poema. ¿Existiría una manera correcta de enseñar a escribir?

Suspiré, ahora lo averiguaría.

—Hola —dijo Sasuke Uchiha, despertándome de mis pensamientos, venía con una cara de fastidio.

—Has demorado más de quince minutos —le dije. La verdad deseaba llegar temprano a casa y no meterme en más problemas por ese día.

—Pues, la culpa la tiene el Dobe —se excusó él—. No me ha dejado ir hasta no saber por qué no lo acompañaba hoy a jugar videojuegos.

La mención de Naruto-kun me sorprendió.

—¿Le has dicho? —pregunté, ansiosa.

—No —negó— sólo le dije una mentira piadosa.

Asentí y sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima, aún no estaba lista para decirle nada a Naruto-kun.

—¿Empezamos? —pregunté sentándome en el suelo y sacando un pequeño cuaderno, él me imitó y también sacó un par de hojas blancas de un folder.

—¿Y, bien? —me preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja.

—¿Y bien qué? —rebatí.

A Sasuke se le dibujó una venita en la frente.

—¿Vas a enseñarme a escribir poemas como el que le escribiste al Dobe o no?

Las mejillas se me pusieron calientes ante la mención del poema que me tenía en esta situación.

—Calla, que cualquiera podría escucharte —rogué. Sasuke sólo se cruzó de brazos pero no dijo nada más—. Bien, lo que sucede es que no sé la manera de cómo enseñarte a escribir un poema. Quiero decir…—continué, al notar que iba comenzar a protestar—…yo siempre he escrito para mí misma y sobre lo que siento y tengo practica porque escribo desde hace algunos años, así que no es fácil encontrar un estilo de escritura así de sencillo para otras personas.

—¿Quiere decir que no me ayudarás Hyuga?

—No, quiero decir sí, sólo quiero decirte que no es algo fácil de hacer. Lo que trató de explicarte es que escribir un poema es más complejo que un trabajo o proyecto escolar: tener buena ortografía, gramática y buena letra es sólo la cuarta parte de un poema.

Sasuke asintió tratando de comprender mi explicación.

—¿Y qué es lo que realmente se necesita para escribir un poema? —preguntó curioso al verme callada.

Me sonrojé.

—El amor —dije bajito pero igual Sasuke me escuchó.

Le miré de reojo y me percaté de que en las mejillas de Sasuke habían aparecido dos puntos rojos. Tosió y acomodó el cuello de su camisa en un casi imperceptible gesto nervioso.

—Los sentimientos y las sensaciones que nos producen la persona amada son la mejor ayuda para crear poesía —continué con la cara tan roja y brillante como la constipada nariz roja del reno Rodolfo. Pensar en el amor me producía esa sensación de cosquilleo y unas terribles ganas de correr y reír por el lugar al mismo tiempo; pero decirlo en voz alta era terriblemente vergonzoso sobre todo para un completo desconocido y encima mi chantajeador.

—Esto…bueno…daré mi mejor esfuerzo —comentó Sasuke después de un rato en el cual nos habíamos sumido en un embarazoso silencio.

Asentí y se me ocurrió una idea.

—Bueno, porque mejor no tomas una de tus hojas y empiezas a escribir.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No sé tal vez de la teoría de la relatividad. Sobre que más, sobre la chica a quien le vas a dedicar el poema —las motas roja volvieron a aparecer en las mejillas de Sasuke.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Claro que sí, no debemos perder tiempo —él bufó pero empezó a escribir, le miré de reojo—. A propósito, ¿para quién es el poema?

—Pues, es para…—se volvió a mirarme—. Acaso, ¿quieres chantajearme con decirle para que yo no le diga a Naruto que tú escribiste ese poema?

¡Rayos!

—Claro que no, ¿cómo crees? —me hice la inocente.

—¡No voy a decírtelo!

¡Y doble rayos! Hubiera sido tan fácil zafarme.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos y Sasuke seguía concentrado en su hoja.

—¿Terminaste? —pregunté algo aburrida, mirar las nubes no era algo demasiado entretenido.

—Hmp —me extendió su hoja de papel sin mirarme. Asentí y leí lentamente el poema— ¿Qué, está bien o está mal? —me preguntó al ver que no contestaba.

—Está bien redactado y estéticamente es agradable, pero…

—Pero…—continuó Sasuke alentándome a hablar.

—Es muy frío.

—¿Frío, en qué sentido?

Alcé la hoja y empecé a leer.

—"Eres atractiva, inteligente y con buenos sentimientos. Caritativa y de buen corazón. Te gusta ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan sin nada a cambio, como lo hiciste conmigo y siempre te lo agradeceré, tu amistad fue lo mejor que he tenido en la vida y lamento haberla perdido" —lo miré—. ¿Lo ves?

—Para mí, está bien, tiene sentimientos y sensaciones y todo eso que dijiste —se descargó Sasuke sin entender mi punto de vista.

—Tal vez, —insistí— pero sólo son adjetivos, sólo nombras las cualidades de ella, no estás explorando en lo que sientes por ella, en lo que te hace sentir cuando la ves, —Uchiha-san frunció el ceño— mira, en la parte que dice: "te gusta ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan sin nada a cambio" es buena, pero necesitas expresarlo mejor mientras las últimas líneas son las mejores pero no debes reprimirte a escribir lo que sientes. Inténtalo de nuevo —le sugerí.

Sasuke hizo una mueca pero empezó a escribir.

Rompió tres, cuatro y hasta cinco hojas entre tachones, borrones buscando escribir las palabras correctas y aunque le sugerí algunas Sasuke-san me ignoró tratando él mismo de hacerlo.

Mené la cabeza, divertida. ¡Qué terco y orgulloso era!

Aburrida, empecé a escribir mi propio poema, él cual no tuve tiempo de escribir por todo el trajín del día.

Pensé en Naruto-kun, en sus cabellos, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en la manera que me hacía sentir al verlo cada mañana en el salón de clases, en la manera en la que yo me sentía más valiente, más fuerte sólo con su presencia. Inspirada empecé a escribir.

—Ahh, esto es difícil —escuché quejarse a Sasuke mientras terminaba de escribir mi propio poema después de un par de tachones.

—¿Aún no sabes que poner en el poema?

—Ni siquiera sé cómo iniciar. Dame una idea —me pidió— tú eres buena en esto.

—Pero, ni siquiera escuchas mis sugerencias.

—Vamos, sólo lee cualquiera y yo me haré una idea.

Suspiré.

—Ok, pero recién acabó de terminarlo no sé si será bueno —Sasuke asintió y yo tomé un poco de aire en mis pulmones, no estaba acostumbrada a leerle mis poemas a nadie más que a mí misma, la verdad y eso me ponía un poco nerviosa—. Bueno, ahí va —dije antes de empezar a leer:

 _¿Qué es amor?_

 _Es cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar._

 _Es respirar y dejarte envolver por lo que sientes, por lo que sientes, por lo que sientes._

 _Es dejarte caer al vacío sin vacilación ni miedo porque sabes que alguien te sostendrá en tu caída._

 _Es sentir que puedes volar alto, tan alto que sientes que traspasas las nubes,_

 _las ciudades, el planeta entero._

 _Sentir que no hay dificultad o algún obstáculo que no puedas lograr._

 _Que eres fuerte, invencible, valiente._

 _Que puedes lograrlo todo, todo, todo._

 _Que eres feliz; estúpida, bobamente y locamente feliz cuando lo ves caminar, sonreír, con el ceño fruncido, con gesto cansado, aburrido, sonrojado._

 _Y, es verdad, es verdad porque esto que siento siempre sucede cuando cierro los ojos y pienso en ti,_

 _sólo en ti._

Terminé de leer y Sasuke se me quedó mirando.

—Sé que está un poco raro —dije, excusándome— pero le cambie unas partes y le agregué otras en el camino mientras leía.

No debí leer nada, ya de por sí fue bastante embarazoso leer mi primer poema en el salón de clases, leerlo en presencia de Uchiha-san, el mejor amigo de mi inspiración andante, era por sí bastante intimidante.

—¡Vaya! Es bueno —dijo Sasuke mientras terminaba de escribir mi poema en una hoja de papel—, ¿puedo quedármelo? Es oro puro.

—Cla…—empecé a asentir, aún sorprendida de sus palabras. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos de parte de nadie por mis poemas— ¿Qué? Claro que no, crea los tuyos propios —dije arranchándole la hoja de las manos y guardándomelo en la mochila—. Ese poema es mío.

—Oh, vamos, no seas egoísta.

—¡Crea los tuyos propios!

—Sólo ese, que te cuesta.

—¡No!

—Por favor.

Lo pensé.

—Está bien te lo doy si me dices quien es tu chica especial.

A Sasuke le saltó un músculo en la mejilla, mientras pensaba.

—Prefiero seguir escribiendo —dijo sentándose y tomando un nuevo papel.

—Sabes que tarde o temprano lo averiguaré, ¿verdad?

—Prefiero que sea lo más tarde posible, Hyuga.

Reí, mientras Sasuke peleaba con sus hojas y tachaba la mayoría de líneas que escribió hasta ahora.

Aproveché el tiempo y copié la clase de hoy de Orochimaru-sensei del cuaderno de Sasuke.

Esto iba a tardar y con su terquedad aún más.

—Ya son casi las cuatro de la tarde —me hizo notar Sasuke casi dos horas después de comenzado nuestra reunión en la azotea.

—¿Qué? —dije levantándome de un salto y consultando mi reloj. ¡No podía ser! Mi padre me mataría—. Tengo que irme —anuncié a la vez que recogía todas mis pertenencias y las metía a la mochila en desorden—. Uchiha-san, sigue practicando y escribiendo, sólo necesitas practicar un poco más y escribirás poemas increíbles y podrás declararte a tu chica especial.

—¿Si yo lo hago, tú también lo harás? —Sasuke me miró con las cejas alzadas. Yo me sorprendí con su pregunta—. ¿Le dirás al Dobe de tus poemas? ¿Le dirás que son para él?

Negué.

—Yo sólo soy buena en el papel, al hablar siempre pierdo mi voz y mis palabras siempre terminan enredándolo todo —comenté con pesadumbre. Me molestaba ser así de cobarde que, mientras proclamaba poder expresar los sentimientos de las personas con facilidad, era demasiado miedosa para expresar los míos propios. Si sólo fuera un poco más valiente—. Naruto-kun necesita a alguien valiente a su lado, alguien que no tema tomarle de la mano sin sentir que puede estropearlo todo, que se sienta segura de sí misma y hacerle sentir seguro a él también.

Siempre fui bastante insegura de cómo comportarme frente a situaciones que no podía controlar: ya sea contra mi padre y su constante exigencia en que fuera perfecta en lo académico, en el renombre que tenía el apellido Hyuga en todo lugar que pisaba en mis constantes mudanzas y ahora en lo que me hacía sentir el amor y cómo había llegado adquirir aquel fuerte amor por Naruto-kun.

Sentí una mano en el hombro y sorprendida alcé la vista, dándome cuenta que era Sasuke.

—Me alegra que el dobe tenga en su vida alguien que sienta lo que tú sientes por él, es un maldito suertudo —medio sonrió—. Nos vemos mañana, Hyuga.

Sonreí, dándome cuenta que él, silenciosamente, me estaba animando a que no me rindiera con su amigo, recogí mi mochila y corrí escaleras abajo. Me volví y agité la mano en despedida.

—Hasta mañana, Uchiha-san.

Al final, él no era tan malo.

No podría decir lo mismo de sus poemas. ¡Esos sí que eran malísimos!

* * *

El martes desperté temprano sin ningún inconveniente y lejos de la maldición de ese lunes lleno de torpezas y mala suerte. Saludé a Hanabi, a Neji, a Natsu y para mí sorpresa a mi padre en la mesa del desayuno. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que mi padre nos acompañaba en esas horas de la mañana, siempre había puesto su empresa por encima de cualquier otra cuestión y un desayuno familiar era lo que menos le apetecía a un hombre de negocios como él.

Apenas pude comer un poco de fruta y un vaso de jugo esperando que mi padre empezará a hablar. Siempre era así cuando tenía que comunicar algo sumamente importante, comía con suma lentitud, con elegancia demostrando la clase a la que pertenecía y cuando terminaba soltaba la bomba: nos mudamos a una nueva ciudad, la empresa ha aumento su valor en cincuenta por ciento y por ultimo pero no menos importante, para criticarme. Mis bajas notas en la escuela, mi nula capacidad de hacer amigos y la vergüenza que le hacía sentir al saber que una hija suya, una Hyuga —siempre resaltaba esto— como yo no sobresalía en nada de lo que hacía en la escuela como se supone que _debería_ ser.

Mientras yo era buena escribiéndolo todo, mi padre era un as expresándose, podía hundirte hasta el mismísimo infierno con una palabra suya y enaltecerte con esa misma facilidad.

Estaba demás decir que yo nunca fui su persona favorita.

—He notado que tus calificaciones han vuelto a ser perfectas, Neji —comenzó a decir mi padre— y las tuyas también, Hanabi— continuó mientras mi hermana y mi primo asentían. Después él me miró— incluso las tuyas no fueron tan desastrosas con antes, Hinata.

Medio sonreí, sabiendo que mi padre nunca me daría una palabra de aliento de su parte. Sobre todo cuando en el último examen dado en la escuela saqué un cien perfecto y lo tenía escondido en la mochila.

—Además, que ayer llegaste tarde a casa, Hinata —alcé la vista, sorprendida de que lo supiera. ¿Cómo se habría enterado?—. Las cámaras de vigilancia de la casa te captaron entrando. ¿Por qué llegaste a casa tarde, Hinata?

—Yo…yo tenía reunión en el club y entonces yo…

—Eso es mentira —dijo mi padre con una voz calmada pero llena de frialdad—. La directora me llamó hace meses diciéndome que lo habías dejado y que este semestre deberías elegir uno nuevo. Así que, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Sí, es cierto que lo deje pero no te lo dije para no molestarte, padre. La verdad es que yo estaba en la escuela, —le conté media verdad sabiendo que si le decía que había pasado horas sola con un chico sería incluso peor— hubo una tarea complicada y me quedé en la biblioteca, no medí el tiempo y es por ello que llegué tarde, lo siento.

Mi padre se quedó mirándome buscando la mentira en mis ojos. Me molestaba su desconfianza hacia mí y aunque había mentido ligeramente, sabía que ayudar a Sasuke no era nada malo.

—Estás mintiendo —sentenció mi padre.

—¡N-no es cierto! Padre, yo…

—Silencio, Hinata. No quiero escucharte más.

—Pero, padre, yo…

—He dicho que te calles, así que cállate de una vez —el comedor se llenó de silencio mientras intentaba controlar mi tristeza frente a mi padre. Era el dolor frente a sus frías palabras, a su desconfianza hacia mí, como si temiera que yo hiciera algo malo de un momento a otro, como si yo pudiera volverme salvaje y atacarle a él y a su mundo perfecto.

Pero, era todo lo contrario, yo me sentía más y más pequeña, más insignificante, más quebrada, quieta, muda.

—Regresarás a casa después de la escuela y no saldrás para nada.

Alcé la vista sorprendida y dispuesta a protestar pero al notar la mirada de mi padre sobre mí, solo asentí.

Siempre era lo mismo, mi padre hablaba y yo callaba, tragándome todos mis sentimientos.

* * *

La escuela fue depresiva ese día, apenas pude atender las clases y las continuas quejas de mis profesores por mi falta de atención me hicieron ganarme algunas reprimendas.

Cada discusión con mi padre —o mejor dicho, monólogo, porque casi yo no participaba— eran un bajón en mi estado de ánimo. Me sentía como una pelota que fue pateada demasiadas veces y que era desechada cuando no servía. A la vez, que sentía que la relación entre mi padre y yo iba de mal en peor, ninguno de los dos podía entender al otro y que sin darnos cuenta estábamos creando una barrera entre nosotros, una que ninguno de los dos podía cruzar. Lo peor de todo es que amo a mi padre, pero también soy consciente que somos tan diferentes que temo que con el tiempo nos separemos más y más hasta hacerlo irremediable.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos negativos que no me di cuenta que una chica pelirrosa se sentó a mi lado, hasta que empezó a hablarme:

—Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? —la miré y me di cuenta que era Sakura, quien se sentó a mi lado en la cafetería de la escuela—. Te he notado muy distraída en las clases.

—Sakura-san, yo…—callé sin saber que decirle. ¿Qué podía decirle: que mi padre y yo teníamos la peor relación que un padre y una hija puedan tener? ¿Que era un cero a la izquierda en mi casa y ante mi padre y que soy una persona que intenta que la tristeza no consuma cada día de su vida? No, era demasiado depresivo.

—No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, Hinata —dijo, tomándome una mano en gesto amable—. Pero, si me necesitas aquí estaré para escucharte, después de todos somos amigas, ¿no? —parpadeé y una pequeña sonrisa surgió en mi rostro antes sus palabras. Me alegraba mucho haber conocido a Sakura, era una buena chica llena de buenos sentimientos—. Pero, deja de decirme Sakura-san, no soy una vieja, ¿sabes?

Rompí a reír y juntas terminamos de comer nuestro almuerzo, con sendas sonrisas.

Amigas, sonaba bien.

Las clases de poesía iban bien con Sasuke aunque ahora ya no podía quedarme mucho tiempo con él después de clases, así que aprovechamos las horas de estudio para pasarlo en la desierta biblioteca, donde afortunadamente no compartíamos con Naruto-kun, para escribir los poemas, o intentos de poemas, Sasuke-san era sumamente inteligente en las materias de la escuela pero en cuestión de poemas era un fracaso total.

—Debes poner mayor esfuerzo, —susurré, leyendo la última hoja que Sasuke me pasó disimuladamente mientras estudiábamos— necesitas conectarte mejor con tus sentimientos.

—Hmp —frunció el ceño, molesto conmigo— ¿Sabes? Esto es más difícil de lo que creí. Sólo un loco querría aprender a escribir poesía en esta época.

—"¿Es arte del demonio o brujería esto de escribir versos?" —recité recordando un poema que leí hace algún tiempo. Me volví a Sasuke y tuve que taparme la boca para no reírme por la expresión de su rostro—. "Es preciso no estar en sus cabales, para que un hombre aspire a ser poeta, pero en fin, es sencilla la receta" —continué viendo que su rostro no cambiaba— "forme usted líneas de medidas iguales luego en fila las junta poniendo consonantes en la punta. ¿Y en el medio? ¿En el medio? Ese es el cuento. ¡Hay que poner talento".

No pude evitar reírme y la bibliotecaria me hizo callar con un fuerte: ¡Shhh! Tapé mi boca y ahogué mi risa, mientras Sasuke aún no cambiaba de cara, era tan cómico.

—Acaso, acaso, ¿te has burlado de mí con un poema? —cuestionó sintiéndose burlado.

—Si te digo que sí, te molestarás conmigo —dije aguantándome la risa.

—Eres el colmo —bufó Sasuke, cruzando los brazos.

—Oh, vamos, sólo fue una pequeña broma. Acaso, ¿nadie te ha hecho bromas antes?

—Mi hermano mayor —me contó a regañadientes— y el dobe también —me miró de reojo, al darse cuenta de mi sobresalto. Sonrió con malicia—. A propósito, hoy parecía muy interesado en ti.

Sentí que mi corazón se saltaba una pulsación cuando escuché lo último.

—¿De verdad? —Pero, al mirarle me di cuenta que ya había guardado sus cosas en su mochila—. Espera, no te vas a ir sin contarme, ¿verdad?

—¿Tu qué crees? —Me respondió con malicia—. Nos vemos Hyuga.

—E-espera Sasuke, por favor, dímelo, que te dijo Naruto-kun de mí —corrí detrás tomando mis cosas a la volada.

* * *

Al final Sasuke no me contó nada, vengándose de mi inocente broma en la biblioteca.

—Vaya, pero que chico más vengativo —murmuré, caminando en dirección a mi casa.

¿Qué sería lo que le dijo Naruto-kun sobre mí? Podía ser cualquier cosa, desde que estaba más callada de lo habitual hasta que era la nueva amiga de Sakura. Eso también me sorprendía, hoy en la mañana, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela caminó a mi clase de historia, los encontré conversando amigablemente en las afueras de la clase de arte. La verdad es que no sabía que eran amigos ya que siempre vi a Naruto-kun con Sasuke, y Sakura hoy comió el almuerzo conmigo.

Volví la mirada al pasar a su lado, ignorando la punzada de celos que me embargó en ese instante.

¿Podría ser que ellos serán algo más que amigos?

—¡Mira, mamá, mira! —chilló un niño a su madre, sacándome de mis pensamientos y señalando un gran cartel fuera de una gran tienda, seguí con mi mirada donde señalaba el dedo del niño y yo también quise chillar y señalarle al mundo entero aquel letrero.

En el letrero decía que ese mañana a medianoche se vendería el último tomo de mi manga favorito: Menma, el chico ninja.

Había esperado por ese tomó casi dos años, después que el mangaka enfermo todos los fans habían perdido las esperanzas de la última publicación pero hoy después de casi veinte años finalizaría toda la serie.

Corrí a casa y con entusiasmo le conté a Hanabi, Neji y a Natsu lo que había visto y mi intención de adquirir el último tomo.

—Sabes que estas castigada, Hinata-sama —me hizo recordar Neji el castigo impuesta por mi padre— e ir incluso a medianoche es demasiado peligroso.

Sentí que todas mis esperanzas se desinflamaban al escucharlo. Había olvidado por completo el toque de queda de mi padre.

—Pero, es Menma —me lamenté sintiendo que ello podría solucionarlo.

—Lo sé pero mañana podrías comprártelo, ¿no? —trató amablemente de reconfortarme Neji.

—Para mañana se habrán acabado todos los tomos —dijo Hanabi, no sin razón— el manga Menma es demasiado popular y el más esperado por muchos.

Me levanté de la silla del comedor y con pesadumbre me encaminé hacia mi habitación.

—Podríamos comprarlo por internet —sugirió Natsu— he escuchado de sitios que los venden, sólo necesitamos ordenarlo con un tarjeta de crédito.

—Eso demorará semanas —contestó Neji. Yo ya no los escuchaba. Ellos no lo entendían. No entendían la importancia de ese manga en mi vida. Me dejé caer en mi cama y recordé:

Una vez, cuando tuve tres años, enfermé.

Era una enfermedad infecciosa en la garganta que me retuvo en cama casi por tres semanas, nada demasiado peligroso para contagiar a alguien más, pero si lo suficiente fuerte para dejarme débil para no asistir al preescolar.

Mi padre como siempre estaba en un viaje de negocios, así que éramos mi madre y yo en esa enorme casa. Mi madre intentó por todos los medios que me sintiera cómoda en la transición de esa enfermedad, pero todo alimento que probará me raspaba la garganta y sólo podía beber líquidos. Lo más molesto era que no podía hablar ni salir de mi habitación permaneciendo todo el día en ella y en las noches me invadían terribles pesadillas, donde terroríficos monstruos me atacaban.

—Hinata —mi madre vestida con un bonito vestido azul y el largo cabello oscuro me sonrió al entrar a mi habitación y verme allí, acostada mirando al techo—. ¿Te aburriste de pintar tus dibujos? —asentí, ya que cada palabra que decía cortaba mi garganta. Se sentó a un lado de mi cama con una caja en las manos. Curiosa, me senté en la cama con las sábanas hasta la cintura, había pasado todo el día en la misma posición y me sentía fatigada y cansada—. Hinata quiero mostrarte algo, es mi tesoro y quiero compartirlo contigo —abrió la caja y para mi sorpresa vi unas pequeñas revistas con dibujos en su interior, le miré dudosa y con una ceja alzada; mi madre rió—. No parecen un tesoro, pero en su interior encontrarás algo más valioso que los diamantes y el oro. ¿Quieres que te los leas?

Asentí de nuevo y mi madre empezó a leerlos para mí. Era la historia de un niño huérfano que tenía un sueño imposible de cumplirse. Al principio, todos se burlaban de él, pero él nunca se rendía y lucha siempre por cumplirlo, después encontró amigos que al igual que él tenía sueños que parecían inalcanzables. Pero, en vez de rendirse continuaban luchando. Día tras día antes de dormir, mi madre se sentaba a mi lado y me leía uno nuevo. Incluso, cuando me curé mi madre siguió leyéndome cada miércoles, ya que ese día salía una nueva publicación: cada aventura del niño era increíble y lo acercaba un paso más a su sueño.

Mientras, crecía seguí leyéndolo al lado de mi madre e incluso compré algunos con mi mesada y seguí leyéndolo todas semanas, todos meses y años que siguieron e incluso seguí leyéndolo cuando mi madre enfermó.

Ella se encontraba en su cama de hospital y yo tomando su mano, le leía el tomo de esa semana.

—Hinata —mi madre, una mujer hermosa, ahora se veía acabada por su enfermedad—. Lo ves, todo sueño es posible si se le pone empeño —dijo mi madre acariciando mi cabeza—. Nunca dejes de soñar, no tengas miedo de soñar —me pidió. Le sonreí y asentí, sintiéndome más cerca de mi madre de lo que nunca me sentí en mis diez años de vida. Mi madre me pedía que viviera una vida con confianza, con valentía como lo hacía el personaje del manga que me mostraba. Tal vez, porque ella misma se le había prohibido hacerlo.

Con su partida, continué leyendo el manga, sintiendo en sus páginas el recuerdo de mi madre, de sus palabras y del amor que me tuvo.

* * *

Miércoles llegó y con él toda una revolución en el colegio. Hanabi tenía razón, el manga era demasiado popular y no había ningún alumno quien no comentare de él.

—Claro que sí —escuché decir a una chica a su amiga— claro que lo compraré, estaré en primera fila para comprarlo.

—Pero es a medianoche tus padres te dejaran —contestó la otra.

—Por supuesto. A mis padres los manejó yo —respondió con petulancia la chica.

—Suertuda —murmuré sentada unas gradas más arriba de ellas, pensando que algunas personas no eran conscientes de la libertad que tenían y no la sabían aprovechar o por el contrario, la aprovechaban de mala manera. Nos encontrábamos en las canchas de la escuela, realizando las clases de educación física.

—Hyuga —Gai-sensei, el instructor de la clase me llamó, agitando los brazos con entusiasmo. Parpadeé sorprendida, sonreí negando.

Gai-sensei era un profesor demasiado entusiasta en que sus alumnos amarán su clase de educación física y los ejercicios. El problema era que mi coordinación mano y pie era casi nula y era mala para casi todo deporte que no fuera el atletismo.

—Voy —respondí, y bajé las gradas justo en el instante en que dos personas subían por el mismo lugar. No me percaté quienes eran hasta que vi a Sasuke darle un fuerte e intencional codazo al chico que estaba a su lado y éste trastabillando literalmente cayó a mis brazos.

Un olor a pasto recién cortado, una suave y deliciosa colonia y el rastro de jabón llegó hasta mis fosas nasales cuando sentí que el chico me apretaba los hombros para equilibrarse y evitando una posible caída.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el chico y yo me congelé al escuchar su voz. ¡No podía ser cierto, Sasuke no sería tan malvado! ¡No, no! Alcé la vista y me encontré con los ojos más azules y hermosos del mundo. Me sonrojé y creo que él también cuando se dio cuenta que me tenía sujeta de los hombros.

Las apartó rápidamente y se rascó la cabeza, apenado.

—Lo siento, mi estúpido amigo Sasuke aquí presente…—se volvió a mirarlo pero éste ya no estaba, se había esfumado en el aire, dejándonos solos.

¡Gracias Sasuke!

—¡Voy a matarlo cuando lo encuentre, ttebayo! —murmuró por lo bajo Naruto aunque yo lo escuché perfectamente—. Bueno, discúlpame de nuevo no fue mi intención arrojarme a tus brazos…—se sonrojó—…quiero decir, resbalarme de esa forma —se rascó la cabeza y esta vez puedo jurar que estaba nervioso—. Esto…pues, nos vemos, adiós —se volvió y empezó a bajar las gradas, antes que pudiera contestarle algo. Entonces, cuando pensaba que había perdido una oportunidad de oro con Naruto-kun, él regresó sobre sus pasos y me miró—. A propósito, mi nombre es Naruto —se presentó sin saber que yo suspiraba sólo con su nombre desde hace meses—. Hueles bien —continuó diciendo y yo le miré, con sorpresa.

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo, porque me dio la espalda y bajó corriendo las gradas sin volverse ninguna vez. A la distancia lo vi gesticular con las manos y jalarse el cabello.

—¡Hyuga! —volvió a llamarme el sensei.

Parpadeé y miré a mí alrededor.

—¡Voy! —Respondí con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. ¿He dicho que amo los miércoles? ¡Pues, los amo!

* * *

Caminé hacia el aula vacía como acordamos que nos encontraríamos con Sasuke. Le vi sentado en un asiento concentrado en sus papeles, pero alzó la mirada cuando cerré la puerta.

—Hey, Hyuga, ¿te gustó tu regalo? —Me sonrió socarrón y yo le pegué en el brazo en respuesta—. ¡Auch! ¿Y, eso por qué?

—Por tonto —y le tiré una bolsita llena de galletas de chocolate, que atrapó en el aire— ¿y esto?

—Un regalo, gracias —le sonreí recordando mi encuentro con Naruto-kun en las gradas de la escuela—. Fue un hermoso momento.

—Ugh, por favor no quiero escuchar tus pensamientos románticos acerca del dobe de mi mejor amigo.

—¡Vamos! Necesito desahogarme.

—No, no digas nada que me vas a producir urticaria.

Le pegué con el libro que llevaba en ese momento.

—¡Auch! Déjame de pegarme. No soy de hierro, ¿sabes?

—Eso es porque eres malo. A propósito, toma —dije, dándole el libro, —esto te ayudará.

—"Literatura Universal"—leyó Sasuke y alzó una ceja, mirándome—. ¿Para qué quiero esto?

—Para escribir, obviamente. Para escribir poesía, debes leer poesía, pensar en poesía, debes…

—…Apestar a poesía —le miré molesta—. Ya, bueno, te entendí.

—Entonces, léelo e inspírate.

Sasuke me miró.

—¿Sabes? A veces te pareces a una galleta de la fortuna.

—¿Quieres que te pegué de nuevo?

* * *

Eran pasadas de las once de la noche, todos dormían y yo sólo esperaba que mi reloj sonará para iniciar mi aventura nocturna.

Decidí en la cena que iría a la tienda de mangas aunque mi padre se enfadará conmigo. Para mí era más importante conservar ese lazo con mi madre, conservar su recuerdo.

El reloj sonó en ese instante marcando las once y media, lo apagué y salté de la cama. Me saqué la pijama, dejando relucir la ropa que llevaba puesta: unos jeans oscuros y una polera del mismo color. Me agaché y debajo de mi cama saqué una pequeña mochila de donde saqué mi billetera y en cambio metí mi pijama.

Me colgué la mochila a la espalda, abrí la ventana de mi habitación y me subí al alfeizar de la ventana. Desde allí, vi el árbol de mi jardín al lado de mi ventana y me trepé en él, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

Cuando llegué al suelo, volví la mirada a mi casa, me asombré.

Era la primera vez que desobedecía a mi padre.

—No hay vuelta atrás —murmuré y corrí hacia la tienda.

Tomé un bus y miré por la ventana, esperando que los minutos pasaran con rapidez. Necesitaba llegar, con urgencia.

Bajé corriendo del bus y cuando sólo estaba a dos pasos de llegar…

—¡No puede ser! —una cantidad enorme de personas hacían sendas colas y colas fuera de la tienda, esperando ingresar al lugar. No podía creer cuantas personas estaban allí. Tomé un lugar en la fila y con gran decepción me ubique hasta el final de la fila. Esto iba a tardar demasiado.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve parada allí, viendo a chicos correr de aquí a allá con trajes ninjas, alborotos y pequeñas peleas por colarse en la fila pero cuando finalmente entré, no pude evitar la emoción.

—Un manga de Menma, por favor —pedí con una sonrisa.

El vendedor me miró y negó.

—Se terminaron.

—¿Qué?

—Se terminaron, acabó vender el último tomo.

—Pero, pero, yo… ¡No puede ser! ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo espere por leerlo? —no pude contenerme más y salí corriendo de la tienda, sin darme cuenta que empujé a alguien en mi huida.

—¡Oye! —se quejó pero estaba tan triste que ni pude pedirle disculpas.

Corrí y corrí sin darme cuenta a donde iba hasta que cansada decidí descansar.

Me senté en un banco mirando al vacío, sintiendo que lentamente las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos. Sé que es bastante tonto llorar por un manga y que podría comprar otro después; pero ese manga era especial y único para mí, cada trazo, cada imagen, cada ilustración, cada palabra de aquel manga fue un bálsamo para mí todos estos años, porque no sólo eran dibujos o historia tontas, eran la conexión, el lazo que cree con mi madre siendo sólo una niña, eran sus tesoros y yo le había fallado.

A su memoria, a sus sueños.

A mí misma.

Sentí los pasos de alguien deteniéndose justo delante de mí, pero no hice caso y bajé mi rostro, para la persona que sea que estuviera allí se fuera y me dejará sola.

Escuché un suspiro y alguien se sentó a mi lado, alcé la vista para decirle al tipo que se fuera pero me topé con la portada de una revista frente a mis ojos, pero no era cualquier portada, era la portada, la última portada del manga de Menma.

—Yo…esto es… ¿cómo? —alcé mi mirada y me topé con los ojos más azules y la sonrisa más brillante del mundo. Me sonrojé, era…—¿Naruto-kun? —Pregunté, y él se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió y me trató de dar el manga— ¿Qué?

—Tómalo—dijo Naruto con suavidad.

—Pero, yo…—negué e intenté decirle que él no necesitaba darme nada.

—Tómalo, ttebayo —me urgió, un tanto divertido. Asentí y con un temblor en las manos, lo cogí, admirando el pequeño tesoro en mis manos— ¿A ti también te gusta, Menma?

Asentí, pero al darme cuenta que solo respondía con gestos, traté de hablar.

—Sí, mucho. Desde hace muchos años —toqué con las yemas de mis dedos los dibujos delineando sus bordes— ¿lo has leído ya?

—No —negó— esperaba llegar a mi casa y bueno…eso no importa ahora. Léelo tú primero.

Le miré con sorpresa.

—Oh no, no podría leerlo sabiendo que no los ha hecho tú.

—A mí tampoco me gustaría hacerlo —se quedó pensativo un momento y luego me miró sonriente— ¿Por qué no lo leemos a la vez?

—¿Qué?

—Podríamos leerlo los dos a la vez así ninguno de los dos lo leerá después o se sentirá decepcionado porque el otro lo haya leído antes.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro que sí! En donde más encontraré a una mejor fanática de Menma que tú, que se pelea con media tienda para leerlo. Al contrario, para mí sería todo un honor leerlo contigo —me guiño el ojo con picardía.

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

—B-bueno creo que es una gran idea —dije tartamudeando un poco.

—¡Perfecto! —Rió y sentándose a un lado mío —muy cerca mío, cabe aclarar— empezamos a leer.

Nuevamente, el olor a pasto recién cortado, una suave y deliciosa colonia y el rastro de jabón llegó a mi nariz, llenando mis pulmones de la fragancia de Naruto-kun. Negué y me concentré en mi lectura.

Mis ojos recorrieron cada página, cada línea y cada diálogo de ese último manga. Las emociones me desbordaban a medida que leía y llegaba al final…

Alzamos la vista los dos a la vez cuando terminaron las páginas y con sendas sonrisas en nuestros rostros dijimos:

—¡Lo logró! ¡Lo logró! —reímos y sin darnos nos abrazamos de pura felicidad.

Naruto tosió y yo me sonrojé y me solté al darme cuenta de lo que hice.

—Lo siento, creo que fue la emoción —me disculpe, pero Naruto negó riendo.

—Ya sé, ya sé, yo también estoy emocionado —se levantó de la banca, haciendo morisquetas con las manos— viste la batalla final, no puedo creer que ese idiota haya vencido, quiero decir que el otro tipo era increíblemente fuerte. Pero, el tonto de Menma venció, les ganó a todos. Por Kami…—suspiró y yo asentí, teniendo el mismo sentimiento en el pecho.

Al fin de tantos años, tantos problemas, al fin Menma había vencido.

Miré a Naruto-kun sintiéndome inmensamente feliz de haber podido compartir ese momento con él, aunque sea en aquella calle, con frío y en una banca de parque.

* * *

Nuestros pasos eran los únicos que se escuchaban en ese momento, Naruto-kun había decidido caballerosamente acompañarme a casa.

—Mi padre me mataría si sabe que deje ir sola a una chica en mitad de la noche —me contó diciéndome que su padre era un hombre que respetaba mucho las etiquetas y la caballerosidad.

A su vez, yo le conté cómo fugue de casa esa noche y aunque él se rió de mis penurias, no pude enfadarme con él, realmente eran una tontería.

—Esto…uhm…Naruto-kun —él me miró y me alegré que no se molestará que le llamará de esa forma— ¿Cómo conseguiste el último número de Menma? Quiero decir, todos los tomos estaban tomados.

—Simple, mi padrino es amigo del dueño del lugar y le pedí que me guardará uno.

—¿Quiere decir que no hiciste ni cola ni nada?

—No.

—¿No te peleaste con los fanáticos locos?

—Nop.

Le miré, ligeramente irritada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —negué, pensando en todas mis penurias.

Naruto me miró de reojo.

—¿Cómo te interesó Menma? ¿Te lo recomendaron, o algo?

—Mi madre, mi madre me los leyó cuando era niña. Ella los atesoraba con todo el alma y yo aprendí a hacerlo también.

—Ella…ella…

—Murió cuando cumplí diez años.

No sé porque se lo dije, era personal, era íntimo, era mi secreto, pero quería decírselo, quería contárselo, quería que de alguna manera él entendiera que tan importante era mí esa historia, ese manga en mi vida.

—Lo siento, no quise…—negué. No había necesidad de una disculpa innecesaria.

Llegamos hasta las afueras de mi casa y me volví a verle.

—Gracias, es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida —le agradecí.

Él negó riendo.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando, ttebayo?

—No, —pensé en mi madre y en el amor que me entregó en mi más tierna infancia—realmente me salvaste cómo no tienes idea—le dije con sinceridad. No sólo por haberme dejado leer el manga o ayudarme en ese callejón aquel día sino que su presencia había hecho de mí misma alguien más valiente, más buena, más segura, o al menos yo intentaba hacerlo.

Naruto me miró y me entregó el manga que tenía en sus manos.

—Quiero que te lo quedes—dijo dándomelo.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que te lo quedes.

—Pero, es tuyo —él abrió mis manos y allí posó el manga y los cerró.

—Es un regalo de mí para ti. No te preocupes, conseguiré uno nuevo —sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

Ambos nos miramos.

—¿Sabes? Creo que eres diferente.

—¿Diferente? —pregunté sintiendo que la sonrisa se borraba de mi rostro. Siempre que me decían "diferente", "rara", era sólo para criticarme.

—No, espera, no quise decirlo de esa manera —titubeó un momento pero luego sonrió—. Quise decir que muy pocas chicas harían lo que hiciste para tener aquel manga: escapar de casa a medianoche, pelear con locos fanáticos, hablar con un extraño en la calle.

—No eres un extraño, te conozco —demasiado bien para mi gusto, pensé—. Eres compañero de mis clases, una buena persona…—y el chico a quien dedicó mis más tristes y conmovedores poemas. Para mí, tú eres especial y único. ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo de frente?

—Me alegro que pienses así —me regaló una sonrisa sincera—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió y salió corriendo, yo sólo le miré irse apretando el manga en mi pecho, sintiendo que esa noche algo totalmente diferente había ocurrido.

Algo nuevo, algo mágico, la creación de un momento.

—¡Necesito escribir en este instante! —exclamé.

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

¡25 páginas! ¿Es, en serio? Este capítulo no quería acabarse nunca.

Pensé que ocho páginas serían suficientes para este capítulo, pero mientras más y más escribía me di cuenta que algunas situaciones eran necesarias para la historia, para darle más profundidad a cada personaje y a la propia Hinata, quiero decir todos podemos parecer felices por fuera pero muy pocos realmente lo somos, todos tenemos miedos, dudas, resentimientos y defectos pero eso es lo mejor de ser nosotros mismos porque aprendemos a descubrirnos y a mejorar con el tiempo. Además, quise retratar la relación de Hinata y Hiashi y la relevancia que tiene en la vida de Hinata.

La relación se empieza a desarrollar entre Hinata y Naruto y quise darles ese momento especial para que empezarán a conocerse y verse más fuera de clases y que mejor que un manga de ninjas, lo de Menma sólo es un guiño, no se me ocurrió un mejor nombre, jajja. Aunque, también me encantó porque me basé un poco en mi experiencia personal y lo que significó Naruto para mí, desde que empecé a leer el manga y su finalización.

En el futuro veremos como esta empieza a mejorar. ¿Alguien más adoró a Sasuke? Yo sí, es un renegón divertido, jaja y me encantaron los pensamientos de Hinata son tan bizarros, lo sé, pero muy divertidos.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos, Nova —la que ahora es la chica de las gafitas, porque ahora es más cegatona que un topo afiebrado y necesita usar lentes— por siempre.

P.D. El poema que recita Hinata para burlarse de Sasuke se llama: "¿Qué es poesía?" Es de Ricardo Palma, un escritor peruano que me encanta.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y la paciencia de esperarme. Los adoró y este es un regalo para todos los que esperaban la continuación.


	4. De accidentados encuentros

**Quiero que me mires con amor, con cariño,**

 **con admiración y desatino.**

 **Quiero que me notes, entre un mar de personas, entre un gentío,**

 **entre escombros y la destrucción**

 **entre ideas, ofensas y palabras.**

 **Quiero ser tu mundo, tu vida entera.**

 **Quiero que sueñes conmigo y pienses en mí**

 **Quiero que me ames con locura,**

 **que tu corazón deje de latir por un segundo cuando escuches mi voz**

 **Quiero…quiero ser para ti, todo lo que tú eres para mí.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **DE ACCIDENTADOS ENCUENTROS Y DIVERTIDAS CONVERSACIONES**

* * *

Me desperté esa mañana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, de esas sonrisas que sabes que te van acompañar durante el resto del día. Mientras me alistaba para ir a la escuela rememoraba la noche de ayer cuando Naruto-kun y yo conversamos por primera vez lejos de la escuela, alumnos o normas sociales. Él no era el tipo deportista y amiguero de la escuela, yo no era la chica retraída y penosa que escribía a escondidas poemas de amor a un chico imposible. Éramos solamente él y yo, sin etiquetas, sin restricciones, siendo nosotros mismos y el hecho que ambos tuviéramos algo en común lo hacía todo más perfecto.

Miré el manga de Menma descansando en mi mesita de noche ¡El manga que me regaló Naruto-kun! Aún no me podía creer que me lo haya regalado. Reí y tomándolo en mis brazos, le di un beso en la tapa.

¡Cuánto le debía a ese manga!

—Nos vemos después, querido —me despedí del manga, guardándolo dentro de mi mesita de noche, al lado de los tomos anteriores que tenía de mi madre. Bajé las escaleras y vi a mi querida hermana y primo desayunando tranquilamente—. ¡Buenos días! —Chillé llamando su atención— ¿Cómo están? ¿Durmieron bien? —me sentía feliz, renovada, fresca y totalmente alegre esa mañana.

Me senté en la mesa y Natsu me sirvió un rico desayuno.

—Gracias, Natsu —le sonreí en agradecimiento y tomé mi desayuno con aquella sonrisa con la que desperté esa mañana.

—Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Neji percibiendo por supuesto el aura de felicidad absoluta que me rodeaba.

—Por supuesto que sí, Neji —saboreé el desayuno con deleite. Natsu siempre se esmeraba en cuidarnos bien y tenernos bien alimentados. Chequeé mi reloj y me levanté presurosa de mi asiento—. Me voy, antes que se haga más tarde para la escuela —le di un beso en la mejilla a Natsu y a Neji y a una adormilada Hanabi que recién bajaba por las escaleras—. Adiós.

Cerré la puerta de mi casa con un portazo y caminé calle abajo en dirección donde pasaba el bus que me llevaría a la escuela.

Mientras, esperaba la llegada del transporte vehicular, tarareé una canción que me encantaba y regalándole una sonrisa tonta a quien pasaba por mi lado.

Era tan sencillo mantenerme feliz y lejana a cualquiera que me miraba porque en ese momento estaba en lo que consideraba mi lugar soñado, aquel que sólo había dibujado en mis sueños y en el espacio donde mi imaginación se permitía ser libre. Casi sin darme cuenta, abordé el bus y me senté en un rincón, pegada al asiento de la ventanilla, observando el paisaje urbano de las calles y plazas.

A veces, era tan sencillo ser feliz.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije, Hyuga?

—¿Eh? —miré a Sasuke sentado en la terraza con un cuaderno en las manos y fijando su vista en mí, en la hora libre que teníamos y aprovechamos para escribir. Al parecer esperaba una respuesta mía, de una pregunta que obviamente no escuché, es por ello que me sonrojé. Mi mente siempre estaba en cualquier otro lugar cuando pensaba en Naruto-kun—. Lo siento, Sasuke, sólo que…—me sonrojé mucho más—…estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

—Algo tiene que tenga que ver con el dobe ese —sonrió el Uchiha burlón.

—Uhm…yo…—titubeé pero al final asentí.

Que caso había que le mintiera, así que le conté todo sobre mi escapada de medianoche y el posterior encuentro con Naruto-kun en aquel parque y la conversación que sostuvimos sentados en aquella humilde banca de madera.

Al terminar de relatarle mi pequeña odisea, Sasuke se quedó mirándome fijamente y de repente ¡se empezó a reír de mí! ¡En mi propia cara!

—Que insensible eres —le reproché al notar la poca delicadeza que tenía el pelinegro conmigo—. No deberías burlarte de mí. Estoy progresando paso a paso.

—A paso de tortuga, querrás decir. Te conformas con muy poco —dijo Sasuke con tono seco, ya dejando de reír.

Retrocedí un poco, impactada por la forma en la que me habló. No era merecedora de esa reprimenda.

—No seas cruel —dije, dolida con sus palabras— yo no te ofendido nunca por sus sentimientos ni me he burlado de ellos —agaché la cabeza, tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas. El hecho que él fuera el único que supiera mis sentimientos por Naruto y los ridiculizará de aquel modo, me dolieron.

Si Sasuke pensaba que mis sentimientos eran tontos e infantiles, ¿qué es lo que pensaría, Naruto-kun si los supiera?

Temblé inconscientemente, no quería pensar en ello.

Escuché los pasos de Sasuke acercándose hacia a mí y sentí que el peso de su mano caía en mi cabeza y la frotaba torpemente como si acariciará a un perrito.

—Lo siento, Hinata —dijo él, sorprendiéndome— es sólo que tú estás avanzando en tu relación con el dobe, mientras que siento que yo estoy en el mismo camino y no he avanzado nada —podía escuchar a través de su voz, la frustración que sentía Sasuke en ese instante.

Alcé la mirada.

—Sasuke —dije, asombrada. No era habitual en él, mostrarse comprensivo con los demás.

—Creo que la frustración habló por mí esta vez. Lo siento, Hinata.

Tal vez, si hubiera sido otra persona la que me hablará de aquella forma, me hubiera alejado inmediatamente de su lado, pero que fuera Sasuke, un chico tan igual a mí, al menos en el aspecto de no poder expresar directamente sus emociones con otras personas me hacía comprenderle.

Vamos, el hecho que tuviera la capacidad de escribir poemas, no me hacía exenta a que yo misma no pudiera enfrentar a Naruto y confesar mis sentimientos por él.

Creo de cierta medida que ambos teníamos miedo de ser rechazados por los que queríamos.

—Está bien, Sasuke. Te entiendo. Trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda y pondré mayor esfuerzo en que las cosas salgan bien para ti también.

Un poco más tarde, me despedí de Sasuke, ya en términos más amistosos y corrí escaleras abajo, alejándome de la azotea, ya que aún tenía clases a las que no podía faltar.

Me senté en mi sitio habitual, casi al final de la fila de asientos que se pegaban a la ventana del salón de clases y saqué mi cuaderno y libro de aquel curso. Mientras, el profesor hablaba y hablaba sobre algo que no pudiera interesarme menos, mi mente voló a lo que yo denominaba mi paraíso personal: Naruto.

No le había visto en toda la mañana y aquello me tenía intrigada, cuando me encontré con Sasuke le pregunté su paradero pero decía que al igual que yo no le había visto demasiado ¿Estaría evitándome? Tal vez, se sintió fastidiado por mi presencia o no quería verme después de nuestra conversación lo suficiente monótona para interesarle. ¿Era yo demasiado aburrida para que él me prestará atención?

Estas y otras preguntas, mantenían a mi mente trabajando a mil por hora, recordando cada detalle de nuestra conversación y que a Naruto le pudieran haber hecho responder con su lejana actitud de ese día. Después de todo, él no necesitaba a una chica rara detrás, con extrañas manías como amiga; Naruto tenía un ciento de amigos que podía elegir antes que a mí. Ya no estaba tan feliz como en la mañana recordando sus palabras, ahora mi mente trabajaba en buscar mis fallos o posibles errores de esa conversación en el parque. ¿Había dicho algo malo, se me notaba desesperada por hablarle, había intuido mis sentimientos por él y se alejaba para no dañarme?

Caminaba arrastrando los pies por la acera, desanimadamente. Lo peor para un corazón enamorado era la incertidumbre por saber que era lo que pensaba el objeto de nuestro amor sobre uno, si estábamos en sus pensamientos o si éramos algo que no valiera la pena recordar. ¡Era doloroso tan siquiera pensar que mientras uno sueña con ilusión con un amor, éste puede pasar totalmente indiferente a aquel cariño! Que uno pueda desgarrarse el alma en agonía y que el otro pase por un lado con indiferencia.

—O que se pasé los días escribiendo a escondidas poemas declarando lo enamorada que se encuentra y que él no lo sepa —pensé con ironía, por mi situación.

Fue imposible para mí encontrarme con Naruto-kun en todo en día y el hecho que no compartiéramos clase los jueves, me molestaba completamente.

¡Un día completo sin verle, parecía una tortura!

Me detuve en la parada de autobuses sin ninguna energía.

—Con cuanta facilidad el ánimo de una persona enamorada podía cambiar durante el día —murmuré, mirando a las calles sin verlas, realmente— amanecí feliz y permanecí así, pensándote y recordante. Esperándote encontrar en cada esquina y a cualquier segundo. Ahora, que estoy aquí a punto de regresar a casa al final del día, sintiéndome tonta por ilusionarme y ponerme a soñar despierta, pienso que fallé, que tus expectativas son mucho más altas para prestarle atención a esta chica.

—Eso fue muy bonito, niña —dijo de repente una anciana parada a mi lado que escuchó todo lo que dije y haciéndome saltar en mi sitio del susto.

—Yo…—me sonrojé ya que pensé que todo lo que dije era para mí misma y no ante aquella mujer.

—El amor adolescente es el más inolvidable y puro que existe, jovencita —continúo diciendo la anciana mientras mi cara aumentaba de color— deberías sentirte agradecida.

El bus llegó en ese instante y sonriéndome la anciana, lo abordó. Un tanto rezagada subí detrás de ella, y alejándome todo lo posible, me senté en un asiento vacío, esperando llegar a casa.

—Qué jueves tan depresivo —pensé mientras me alistaba para dormir. Esperaba que mañana sea un mejor día.

Cerré los ojos y esperé que me llegará el sueño.

Viernes llegó y con ello mi clase de literatura que compartía con la clase de Naruto-kun y Sasuke las dos primeras horas de la mañana. Así que como era natural, me encontraba, ¡totalmente frenética! Inspiré varias bocanadas de aire, tratando de tranquilizarme y no hacer el ridículo de nuevo cerca de Naruto, sobre todo cuando ya tenía una mala fama de torpeza y tics involuntarios que no debía seguir labrando en su presencia.

—Por favor, kami-sama no dejes que haga el ridículo delante de Naruto-kun —rogué, uniendo mis palmas y mirando al cielo— te juró que alimentaré a los hambrientos y daré limosnas a los pobres todos los días, pero por favor no te dejes que hoy suceda nada malo —entonces, un viento suave agitó mis cabellos y una rosa blanca cayó a mi lado—. Pero, ¿qué caraj…? —miré de un lado al otro, desconcertada y sin hallar a nadie, entonces lentamente y con temor miré hacia arriba. Acaso, ¿Kami-sama me había oído?

Salí corriendo de allí más rápido que volando antes que me cayera un rayo en la cabeza por jurar en vano. Después de todo, mis mesadas no eran nada del otro mundo y no creía que podría alimentar a nadie con el poco dinero que llevaba a la semana.

Ya más tranquila y sin Kami-sama vigilándome —eché una mirada sospechosa al cielo— me encaminé a la escuela.

Primero, debía encontrarme con Naruto-kun, de preferencia a solas y buscar una excusa para conversar con él y ganarme su confianza y estima.

Lo otro era apoyar más a Sasuke y ayudarle, aunque primero debía averiguar quién era la chica que le interesaba. Con ambos objetivos en mente caminé rumbó a la escuela.

Cuando llegué, los pasillos de la escuela estaban un tanto vacíos ya que aún era temprano esa mañana, así que no tuve que esquivar a ningún alumno que llegará con atraso a las clases. Revisé mi casillero sin apuro, sacando los libros que me tocarían en ese día y guardándolos en la mochila hasta el fin de la jornada donde los devolvería o me llevaría dependiendo si me dejaban o no, tareas; ese día.

Me quedé algunos minutos leyendo el cartel de anuncios, que informaba que en dos semanas comenzaba la feria de clubes de la escuela, una actividad que hacía que todos los clubes se presentarán en el patio de receso con sus mejores galas para atraer a nuevos miembros en sus filas, mostrándoles a través de diferentes actividades lo fantástico que era aquel club.

Ocasión que era preferida por muchos ya que se suspendían las clases mientras las actividades duraban.

Fui la primera en entrar a clases así que me senté allí, con expectativas y llena de nervios. Poco a poco, los estudiantes ingresaron ubicándose en sus asientos, al final entraron Sasuke con Naruto-kun junto a un sequito de chicas detrás suyo y por la expresión del rostro de Sasuke, no eran nada agradables.

Al menos, aquello descartaba a los miembros de su club de fans como la posible chica misteriosa.

—Buenos días, alumnos. Por favor siéntense y no utilicen las mesas como asientos —saludó Kakashi-sensei ingresando al aula casi media hora después y cuando medio salón ya hacía desorden. Algunos alborotadores conociendo la fama de tardanza de nuestro profesor sólo se fueron a sentar a sus sitios sin molestarse—. Ya que amanecimos muy entusiasta hoy viernes…

—¡Viernes, por fin, ttebayo! —escuché decir a Naruto-kun, sentado al lado de Sasuke y alzando los brazos al aire. Algunos celebraron con él y yo sólo sonreí.

—Ya, ya, cálmense por unos segundos adolescentes hormonales —Kakashi-sensei dijo mirando de reojo a Naruto que sólo hizo un gesto de simpatía y dejándole continuar—. Hoy, vamos a hacer algo interesante y divertido en clase. Nada dramático ni difícil, hoy vamos hacer "Caligramas".

Medio salón no entendió lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei pero yo miré brevemente a Sasuke y supe que él si sabía, al notar que no mostraba ningún tipo de inquietud en su rostro. Bueno, al menos no en vano le presté mi libro de literatura.

—Caligramas o poemas que forman figuras —explicó Kakashi-sensei escribiendo en la pizarra y haciendo que todos nos apuremos a nuestros cuadernos a apuntarlo— son poemas que en base a las palabras que contienen forman una figura, dándole más dinamismo y mayor impacto a quien lo lea. Por ejemplo, —se volvió a la pizarra y empezó a escribir de esta manera:

 _._

 _Arrastrándome voy por la vida,_

 _Llevando conmigo mis penas y mi casa._

 _Sin aliento y sin recompensa_

 _O premio que me consuela,_

 _Sólo el cielo azul de la mañana parece guiarme_

 _Mientras voy por la vida sólo arrastrándome_

.

Y, mientras, escribía estas palabras en la pizarra, hacía que éstas se retorcieran, se enroscarán, creando otras formas: unas antenas primero, la redondez y la forma circular de un caparazón después, hasta alargarla y crear un caracol arrastrándose en la pizarra y todo ello sólo hecho en base a aquella palabras escritas en la pizarra.

—E-es como dibujar con palabras, es como crear vida con los versos de un poema —exclamé asombrada. Había visto caligramas pero nunca uno tan bien dibujado y tan lleno de emociones que parecían casi real.

—Bien dicho, Hinata —dijo Kakashi-sensei, al parecer escuchándome y haciendo que la clase entera reparará en mi presencia, me sonrojé un tanto y callé, lo menos que necesitaba era que mis compañeros me recordarán y traté de camuflarme como siempre, pero rápidamente lo olvide cuando Kakashi-sensei se volvió a la pizarra y continúo dibujando más y más caligramas—. Así que saquen una hoja de papel y empecen a crear los suyos, ¡vamos!

La clase pareció entusiasmada ya que usualmente nos poníamos a contar la métrica de poemas antiguos y tratando de explicar las metáforas, símiles y demás recursos literarios en tediosos ensayos. Aquello era una mejora y un tanto más interactivo.

Y cuando Kakashi-sensei dijo que deberíamos crear uno propio durante la clase, me sentí entusiasmada por realizarlo.

—Pueden hacer sus caligramas de cualquier forma, no importa, si son objetos, animales o incluso personajes de fantasía. Los más creativos y mejor escritos tendrán puntos extra para su examen final.

Todos celebramos y nos pusimos a trabajar. Primero, pensé que podría elegir un caballo, pero no era muy buena dibujando y podría arruinarlo, después pensé en la forma de un libro pero éste sería muy simple o muy soso. Mientras me debatía en lo que podría hacer, analicé a mis compañeros de clase: Kiba trataba de rimar la frase: "fiel amigo", con "fuerte Akamaru", sin suerte, así que adiviné que al final de clase presentaría un caligrama en forma de perro. De Shino tampoco fue difícil adivinar, ya que sería en forma de hormiga inspirada en la granja de hormigas que cuidaba en su casa.

Ino, en forma de flores, Shikamaru, de nubes y Chouji, de comida.

Cada uno tomaría la figura de su mayor interés o afición y lo plasmaría en sus caligramas, como forma de expresar su individualidad. ¿Así que por qué yo no podía dibujar nada? Pensé en algo que podría gustarme o que fuera una habilidad mía, pero aparte de los poemas no veía nada que me caracterizara a mí misma; suspiré, sintiéndome una tonta. Lo único que tenía eran mis poemas y mi amor por Naruto.

Le miré a la distancia, él parecía alteradísimo en su tarea, ya que escribía y escribía sin parar y al mismo tiempo arrugando hoja tras hoja, desechándolas poco después de terminar de escribir en ellas.

Sasuke, a su lado, parecía tranquilo y casi relajado, incluso fue él, el primero en entregar el trabajo de la clase.

¿Estaría dedicado a su chica especial? Alcé el cuello para observar que es lo que había dibujado cuando paso a mi lado.

—Media hora, chicos —nos avisó Kakashi-sensei pasando entre nuestros asientos y haciendo sugerencias aquí y allá a los que parecían tener problemas—. ¿Todo bien, Hinata? —me preguntó, parándose a mi lado.

—Ah, pues, si —dije un tanto avergonzada regresando a mi trabajo y mostrándole mis pobres progresos—. No logró pensar en algo en que dibujar sin sentir que no es suficiente —confesé, no es que antes tuviera problemas para escribir, eso ya estaba demostrado con anterioridad para mi total vergüenza cuando leí aquel poema, pero aquella tarea parecía superarme en ese instante.

¿Estaba perdiendo mi toque?

—Creo que estás dándole un mal enfoque al asunto —dijo Kakashi-sensei, deteniéndose en el amorfo caballo y el simple libro que dibujé en una hoja blanca—. Te estas enfocando más en la forma que en el fondo. Un caligrama no depende del dibujo que quieras mostrar sino que éste debe adaptarse al poema que quieras expresar —miró alrededor— a veces es más sencillo hacer el poema primero y eso te dará la forma que deba tomar tu caligrama, Hinata —se alejó a apoyar a mis otros compañeros, dejándome pensativa.

—¿Concentrarme en el poema y después llegará la forma? —me dije, mirando el papel en la mesa. Saqué mi cuaderno rojo lleno de poemas y empecé a escribir sin ninguna idea en la mente.

 _._

 _Poderoso guerrero,_

 _De brillante caballera_

 _Cabalgando en un pura sangre,_

 _Vas conquistando la vida,_

 _Cosechando triunfos, sonriéndole a la vida._

 _Caminas sin miedo, sin debilidades, con la frente en alto,_

 _Combatiendo el peligro, protegiendo a quienes amas._

 _Derrama bendiciones a tus fieles devotos._

 _Que claman tu amistad y compañía._

 _._

Con un par de tachones aquí y allá, al fin tenía algo con lo que me sentía satisfecha. Poco después de tener el poema listo empecé a dibujar con una idea fija: primero dibujé un círculo redondo tan grande que ocupaba casi la mitad de la hoja, donde las palabras se entrelazaban en el centro de la hoja y éstas a su vez formaban tres líneas que unidas formaban los rayos de un brillante sol, tan luminoso como el real, sentado unas filas más adelante, trabajando en su propio caligrama.

Fui la última en entregar el trabajo de clase cuando el timbre de la clase sonó, finalizándola.

—Pueden retirarse —nos dijo Kakashi-sensei. Los demás empezaron a salir, así que corrí a mi asiento para tomar mi mochila—. Hinata, quédate un momento, por favor —me pidió cuando pasé por su mesa hacia la puerta de salida, rumbó a mi siguiente clase.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Kakashi-sensei? —pregunté preocupada. Tal vez mi trabajo no había sido lo suficiente bueno.

—No es nada malo, Hinata —respondió, tal vez adivinando la expresión de mi rostro—. Solo quería agradecerte.

—¿Agradecerme, por qué? —pregunté, perpleja, no recordaba hacer nada meritorio de un cumplido de mi profesor.

—Haz hecho que vuelva a considerar a la literatura como lo que es: una belleza —le miré sin entender—, aunque no lo creas, Hinata, ser profesor de Literatura en una secundaria llena de jóvenes hormonales y que prefieren patear un balón de futbol antes que estudiar las inmortales palabras de los poetas, es un trabajo duro. Gracias por devolverme el amor por mi trabajo —finalizó, sonriéndome, bueno, al menos eso intuía ya que no podía verle totalmente el rostro por esa extraña máscara.

Me quedé sin saber que decirle, así que sólo asentí y me despedí con una reverencia.

—Hasta la próxima semana, Kakashi-sensei —dije, saliendo del salón de clases.

Estuve pensando en lo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei toda la mañana, aunque al inicio no comprendí por qué los chicos de la escuela no les gustaría un curso tan genial como literatura, empecé a percibir el comportamiento de mis compañeros cuando fue la hora del receso y empecé a darme cuenta que tal vez, mis compañeros de clase tenían otros intereses.

Me senté en una mesa algo alejada de los demás estudiantes, analicé a cada persona que entraba al comedor, mirando cada mesa y a cada alumno sentado, conversando con los de al lado.

Usualmente, los estudiantes se sentaban dependiendo de los gustos o aficiones que los caracterizaba. En un lado, estaban los deportistas, donde destacaban tanto Naruto como Sasuke y Rock Lee, un chico demasiado entusiasta con los deportes y la actividad física en general; en el otro, estaban los intelectuales, como Shino y a un aburrido Shikamaru, también habían mesas conformadas por los chicos del mismo club, por ejemplo, pude ver entre ellos a Sakura con algunos miembros del club de periodismo; otras mesas estaban llenas del club de ciencias, de música, de dibujo e incluso el de jardinería, con la mayoría de miembros siendo mujeres.

Sentada yo sola en una mesa apartada me di cuenta que no integraba en ninguno, no había exactamente algún grupo en donde yo encajará correctamente y bueno, en cierto sentido, ¿qué persona con complejo de poetisa, con pensamientos demasiado fantasiosos para su gusto, teniendo un enamoramiento unilateral y que se inspiraba a escribir por un chico que ni la volteaba a mirar podría encajar en algún grupo?

No era difícil la respuesta.

Apoyé una mano en mi mejilla y me quedé mirando a Naruto. Reía divertido con sus amigos, reía con toda el alma, como ese tipo de personas que no tienen preocupaciones en la vida y se saben felices siendo ellos mismos.

«Ojalá pudiera ser más como él», pensé, viéndole ser el centro de atención de toda la mesa, sin temer a equivocarse o que creyera que sus opiniones serían desaprobadas por los que le rodeaban. Naruto no tenía miedo de ser él mismo y se lo sabía demostrar a todo el mundo con su voz poderosa, con su risa fuerte y la imposición de su presencia ante cualquiera, hacía que nunca pasara desapercibido.

¡Qué contraste entre lo que él era, en lo que representaba y lo que yo era en ese instante!

Anhelaba ser un poco más parecida a él, a tener su energía, su vitalidad.

Así tal vez, el abismo entre él y yo sería menos profundo. Y, menos doloroso.

¿Por qué siempre me entristecía recordar lo diferente que éramos?

—¡Hinata! —Kiba apareció, sobresaltándome—. ¡Qué bien que te encuentro!

—K-kiba-kun —dije, llevándome una mano en el pecho, tratando de controlar los latidos de mi, sobresaltado, corazón—. ¿Por qué me asustas así? —le reproché.

—Vamos, Hina, no te enojes conmigo —dijo Kiba, mostrándose amistoso, sentándose en mi mesa y robándose algunas uvas de mi postre de frutas—. ¿Recuerdas la tarea que nos asignó Orochimaru-sensei para la clase de química?

—¿La tarea de grupos de dos personas? ¿El método científico basado en el crecimiento de las plantas? —dije, recordando recién que en aquella tarea me habían asignado con Kiba y aún no nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para comenzar el proyecto.

—Sí, niña de las nubes —replicó Kiba, sonriéndome. Usualmente, le gustaba utilizar ese apodo conmigo cuando me notaba desconectada del mundo y mi me mente se perdía en mis pensamientos— ¿Qué es lo que ocupa tu mente?

Inconscientemente, fije mi vista en la mesa de Naruto y luego, regresé la mirada a mi amigo.

—Nada, nada, —negué— ya sabes, un poco de allá, otro acá —dije evasiva. No necesitaba a alguien más sabiendo mi secreto en la escuela, suficiente tenía con Sasuke Uchiha.

Kiba rió con esa risa salvaje que lo caracterizaba, al notar mis fallidos intentos de ocultar lo obvio.

—Eres adorable, Hinata —dijo él, después de pellizcarme una mejilla que se volvió roja ante su tacto, nada suave.

—Ite, Kiba, eso duele —le miré con reproche mientras me sobaba la mejilla, un tanto hinchada. Me molestaba en demasía cuando Kiba me trataba de esa manera como el de una pequeña niña.

—Ya, ya Hinata, no te molestes con tu adorable hermano mayor sustituto, —le quitó importancia Kiba, con un gesto de mano. Siempre decía que yo era su hermanita pequeña, porque era más baja de estatura que él, más tranquila o quizás porque su hermana mayor Hanna era muy "salvaje" para Kiba— entonces, ¿cuándo haremos el proyecto? Recuerda que es para la próxima semana.

—Kiba-kun, podemos hacer el proyecto el fin de semana, así avanzaremos más rápido el trabajo.

—Hum, puede ser —respondió Kiba sobándose la barbilla, simulando que pensaba— pero entonces tendré que plantar a todas mis novias. ¿Qué se puede hacer? ¡Soy irresistible para las mujeres! —Se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes volverme a pellizcar la mejilla para molestarme—, te enviaré un texto diciéndote la hora y el día.

—Sí, Kiba-kun.

—¡Entonces, es una cita Hinata Hyuga, no se te ocurra faltar! —se despidió alzando la voz y haciendo que algunas cabezas voltearán a mirarnos.

Me sonrojé de sobremanera cuando noté que incluso hasta la mesa donde se sentaba Naruto-kun nos miraba.

—Kiba-kun, voy a matarte —susurré mientras veía a Sasuke burlarse de mí a la distancia. A su lado, Naruto-kun parecía muy concentrado, mirando su bento casi vacío.

Acaricié mi mejilla adolorida y hundí mi cabeza en la mesa.

—Gracias Kiba, muchísimas gracias —susurré con sarcasmo, esperando que terminará la hora del almuerzo.

Terminada mi clase de educación física de la tarde, ayudé a Gai-sensei guardando algunas bolsas llenas de pelotas que utilizamos ese día.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Hinata —dijo el hombre alzando un pulgar en señal de aprobación y regalándome una sonrisa demasiado brillante que hizo que cerrará los ojos, deslumbrada, ¿en serio, los dientes de alguien podían brillar de esa manera?

—No se preocupe, Gai-sensei —respondí, sonriendo apenada. La verdad, esperaba que recordará mis acciones de buena voluntad cuando pusiera las calificaciones ese año ¡Reprobar educación física, sería el colmo!

Así que un tanto más tarde de lo habitual, salí de clases ese viernes. Mientras caminaba de regreso a mi casillero a recoger mi mochila y mis libros, noté que alguien se encontraba en la cancha de futbol, practicando. Me quedé mirándole un momento, ya que no era muy habitual ver a nadie en la escuela terminadas las horas de clases, un viernes por la tarde; usualmente todos escapaban como locos apenas sonaba el timbre finalizando la última clase, dichosos de disfrutar su ocioso y nada productivo fin de semana.

Apenas estuve mirándolo un par de minutos, cuando algo duro golpeó mi frente haciéndome caer hacia atrás.

Cerré los ojos y me quedé ahí recostada.

—¿Estás bien? —escuché decir a alguien y luego, lanzar una maldición. Era gratificante recostarse así y sentir el césped debajo de uno, la luz del sol bañándome el rostro, sentir a las hormigas caminando sobre mis brazos y piernas ni qué decir del horrible dolor en la frente, ¡Auch! ¡Oh, dolor, tan doloroso! ¿Se podría uno morir de un balonazo en la cabeza?— ¿oye, me escuchas? —decía la voz mucho más cerca, abrí los ojos y el sol me deslumbró los ojos, parpadeé y enfoque bien a mi atacante.

Era Naruto.

—No, pero creo que acabó de perder mi memoria a corto plazo —y mi corazón, pero eso no necesitas saberlo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —respondí, sin moverme e intentando que la ridícula situación, no me sobrepasará. Ser golpeada por un balón, ¡lo único que me faltaba! ¡Y delante de Naruto-kun! ¿Existía un mal karma en mi vida? ¡Una maldición vudú en mi vida! Debería existir al menos un límite en cuanta humillación y vergüenza debía tener una persona en la vida. Porque en definitiva yo la había sobrepasado.

Había planeado un montón de formas y situaciones en las que me reencontraría con Naruto-kun, cada una más ingeniosa y sorprendente que la otra, así que lo último que esperaba era encontrármelo con un chinchón en la frente y tirada en el suelo, pasando la peor vergüenza que podría pasarle a una chica frente al chico por el cual suspiraba.

—En serio, en serio, lo siento, ttebayo —se disculpó Naruto-kun, ayudándome a levantarme. Me sacudí la ropa llena de césped, mientras la cara se me tornaba roja—. De verdad, no te vi.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada —murmuré, frotándome la frente.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada.

—De verdad, lo siento mucho no creí que habría alguien por aquí, así que pateé el balón sin medir la fuerza del golpe —se disculpó, mirándome— ¿te duele mucho?

—¿Esto? —Señalé mi frente— no, para nada —respondí, esquiva. No estaba acostumbrada a que las personas mostrarán un interés en lo que me sucediera y también quería que olvidará como nos habíamos encontrado— y, ¿tú que hacías por aquí? —pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Entrenaba. El equipo tendrá un partido importante dentro de algunos meses y quiero prepararme. En el último juego apesté, realmente.

—No es cierto. Yo vi que pusiste tu máximo esfuerzo y lograste meter el gol del triunfo —contradije, recordando como Naruto-kun se empeñaba en hacer triunfar a su equipo, pese que el tiempo iba en su contra—. ¿Qué? —pregunté al notar su mirada en mí, parecía complacido.

—¿Me viste jugar ese día? —continuaba con aquella mirada.

—Sí, es que Kiba-kun y Shino-kun querían hacerlo y además tenía que entregarle a Sakura-san las fotografías del partido para el periódico de la escuela y…—intentaba poner una excusa tras otra y evitar que Naruto-kun notará que me moría por él, que era una acosadora peligrosa y que necesitaba ser encerrada en un manicomio antes que lo secuestrará y no le dejará salir nunca de mi vida.

—Ah, no sabía que eras muy unida con Kiba —repuso Naruto, pensativo.

—Y, de Shino-kun también —agregué— somos muy amigos desde que llegué a la escuela. Además, estuve en el club de periodismo un tiempo, y Sakura-san me pidió ayudarla a cubrir el evento tomando algunas fotografías.

Ante lo último, Naruto-kun alzó una ceja.

—No sabía que estabas en ese club.

—Sí, sólo por un tiempo, pero me tuve que salir; espero poder reingresar ahora que se abrirán nuevas inscripciones. Creo que es el único club en que yo encajaría.

—¿Y, por qué no al de futbol? —Rió Naruto regalándome una sonrisa encantadora—. Ahora admitimos chicas, ¿sabes?

Negué rápidamente.

—No, no; los deportes y yo no somos los mejores amigos que digamos —respondí recordando mis vergonzosas actuaciones en educación física.

—Venga, no es difícil. Seguro que yo, Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor jugador de la escuela puede enseñarte una o dos jugadas —me dijo y tomándome de una mano me arrastró a la cancha de futbol. Pude haber protestado y negado, pero el simple contacto de su mano unida a la mía hacia que se me nublará la mente y sólo deseará que no la soltará nunca—. Bien, mira, solo debes patear esa pelota y hacer que entré en el arco —me explicó Naruto-kun dejándome delante de una portería vacía, donde practicaba sus tiros libres y despertándome de mi letargo—. Anda.

Le miré dubitativa y al balón delante de mí. Solo sería una simple patada, nada complicado. Reuní todas mis fuerzas en mis pies y pateé.

Patosamente.

Ni siquiera había tocado un palo de las esquinas del arco.

Naruto-kun se rascó la cabeza.

—Mejorarás, Hinata, ¿puedo decirte, Hinata? —preguntó dudoso. Ninguno de los dos había traspasado el contacto de llamarnos de usted para llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Asentí repetidas veces, «puedes decirme esclava sexual, si quieres» pensé, pero enseguida me sonrojé y negué— ¿No?

—¡No! Digo, sí —Naruto me miró con una ceja alzada, confundido por mi comportamiento—. Sí, Hinata está bien. Hum…

—¿Qué pasa, ttebayo?

—¿P-puedo llamarte N-naruto-kun?

Él rió divertido.

—¡Claro!

Estuvimos pateando repetidas veces el balón hasta que pude darle un buen efecto y fuerza a mis patadas y que encajarán en el arco. Aunque parecía fácil y algo tan simplemente como patear un balón, no lo era como bien me lo hizo saber Naruto-kun, ya que tenías que ponerle mucha técnica y fuerza en como querías que fuera una patada y que esta encajará precisa en el arco.

—Ahora, ¿crees que estés lista para el equipo? —preguntó Naruto-kun, casi una hora después de practicar.

—C-creo que se lo dejaré a los profesionales —respondí, haciéndole reír.

—Sí, puede que si —sonrió amistosamente, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules llenos de diversión en el proceso—. Eh, ¿quieres un poco de agua? —me preguntó mientras revisaba su mochila, tirada a un lado del arco y me mostraba una botella casi llena. Asentí, ya que me encontraba sedienta y me dejé caer cerca a descansar un momento— ¿Cansada?

—Un poco, no acostumbro a hacer mucho deporte.

—Sí, se nota un poco, ttebayo. ¿Te duele?

—¿El qué? —pregunté totalmente perdida en sus ojos azules. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Naruto-kun, para apreciarlo realmente. No era como Sasuke, que era atractivo apenas uno lo notaba por sus rasgos, como un muñeco hecho perfecto. No, el atractivo de Naruto-kun era más salvaje, más fiero, mucho más real; iniciando con aquellas marcas en sus mejillas, con su rubio cabello algo alborotado a los lados, con su rostro antes redondo, perfilándose ahora en la de un adulto y la calidez que parecía siempre brindar a su alrededor.

Naruto-kun era extraordinario.

—Hinata.

Desperté y me di cuenta que me había inclinado hacia delante, muy cerca de él.

—L-lo siento —me sonrojé y me alejé para regresarle su espacio personal. Debía evitar perderme en mis fantasías cuando estuviera a su lado—. ¿Decías?

—Uh, sí, te preguntaba si te seguía doliendo —alcé mi mano a mi frente y la froté, incluso ya lo había olvidado—. Creo que debí llevarte a la enfermería.

—No, seguro que la enfermera Shizune lo exageraba todo —le interrumpí, antes que volviera a disculparse— ya estoy bien.

—Sí, pero aún se ve algo hinchado, ttebayo.

—¿En serio? —me preocupé por si lo notaba mi padre y pudiera pedirme explicaciones.

—Tengo una idea, ttebayo —dijo Naruto y empezó a sacar las cosas de su mochila buscando algo—. Usualmente, la cargó ya que siempre estoy golpeándome y haciéndome heridas y mi madre ya no quiere curarme por lo irresponsable que soy —rodó los ojos, haciéndome reír—. Aquí esta —me mostró un paquete de parche para heridas y abriéndolo, eligió uno y me miró—. Bien, quédate quieta —me ordenó y yo sólo asentí. Lo vi quitándole el adhesivo y acercándose a mí.

Sentí que el corazón se me saltaba un latido al sentir tan cerca de mí, así que sólo cerré los ojos. Sentí sus dedos presionando mi frente y ajustando el parche y la gentileza en sus dedos al hacerlo.

—Ya está —dijo un rato después, haciéndome abrir los ojos.

Nos quedamos mirando un segundo, pero enseguida la bajé y froté mi frente.

—G-gracias.

—De nada.

Alcé mi vista y vi a Naruto-kun recogiendo sus cosas de nuevo a su mochila.

—Creo que deberíamos salir, la escuela cerrará pronto.

—Sí, tienes razón. Oye, Hinata, ¿tienes hambre? —dijo, concentrado en su mochila y sin mirarme—. Conozco un buen lugar donde podríamos comer. Yo invito.

—Naruto-kun, no creo…

—Vamos, Hinata. Mis padres trabajan hoy hasta muy tarde y detesto comer solo.

—Pero…

—Por favor, así de paso te recompensaré por el balonazo que te di —rogaba uniendo sus manos en un gesto de súplica.

Le miré y pensé en que me metería en muchos problemas en casa, ya que hace mucho había pasado mi toque de queda. Pero, por el otro lado, ¿cuándo tendría otra oportunidad de estar a solas con Naruto-kun y que él me conocería mejor? ¿No me quejaba que él no me prestaba atención y yo era apenas visible? Además, esto podía considerarse una cita, ¿o no?

—Sí.

—¡Genial! Iré un momento a los lavabos y regresó. ¿Me esperas en la entrada de la escuela? —Volví a asentir—. Genial, regresaré pronto.

Apenas, lo vi desaparecer, fui corriendo hacia los lavabos de las chicas y me miré en el espejo, cuestionando mi aspecto. Mojé mi rostro y mi cabello, alisándolo con un pequeño peine que cargaba en la mochila y sequé el sudor de mi rostro, cuidándome de no dañar el parche que me puso Naruto-kun en la frente, cambié mi camiseta sudada por una limpia que cargaba en la mochila para las clases de educación física. Con un aspecto mejorado y más limpio y ordenado, me dirigí a mi casillero y metí los libros que necesitaría para el fin de semana.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Naruto-kun, diez minutos después en la puerta de la escuela. Ya no quedaba rastro de que estuvo practicando futbol por horas, ahora estaba radiante y totalmente limpio.

—Sí.

Estuvimos hablando durante el resto del camino, hablando de muchísimas cosas sobre todo del futbol, de la escuela e incluso de Menma. Naruto-kun hablaba y hablaba de muchos temas, tratando de que no cupiera silencio alguno en nuestro camino, aunque menos habladora pero poniendo todo mi empeño en corresponderle evitaba los monosílabos y alzaba más la vista para que supiera que le prestaba atención y escuchaba sus palabras como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que su profunda voz.

Acariciando mis oídos.

Su sonrisa traviesa.

Sus profundos ojos azules.

Mirándome a mí, sonriéndome a mí, notando a mí.


	5. Club de jardinería

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío…bah, ya saben el resto. ¡Disfruten mi tardío capítulo!**

* * *

Al principio me conformaba con tan poco…

Verte llegar cada mañana,

observarte a la distancia,

sintiéndome bendecida si era testigo de alguna de tus sonrisas,

si podía escuchar tu voz por algunos instantes

y rogando siempre que me devolvieras la mirada,

que notarás mi presencia en todo aquel mar de personas.

Soñarte, pensarte y anhelarte era lo único que hacía cada día sin descanso.

Pero, ahora que te conozco…

deseó más, quiero más, necesito más.

quiero ser la razón de tu despertar, la que produzca tu dicha,

la que haga perderte en sueños e ideas imposibles;

quiero ser la risa en tus labios, el brillo en tus ojos,

la razón del palpitar de tu corazón…

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

 **CLUB DE JARDINERÍA**

* * *

Estaba sentada en un banco cercano a la pileta de la ciudad donde Kiba-kun me citó para realizar el trabajo grupal de biología, esperándole. No es que me molestara esperar a Kiba, sabía que él no era alguien conocido por ser puntual, exactamente. Es más, me agradaba tener unos minutos para mí y poder pensar tranquilamente.

Pensaba sobre todo en la tarde de ayer cuando Naruto-kun y yo fuimos a aquel restaurante de ramen llamado Ichiraku. Era un lugar acogedor y tranquilo, lleno de personas que disfrutaban comiendo en aquel restaurante.

—¡Naruto! —Llamó un hombre un tanto mayor cuando arribamos al lugar—. Pensé que ya no te vería el día de hoy, y, ¿quién es esta jovencita? —Preguntó esto último, mirándome.

—Hey viejo, ¿qué dices? Claro que vendría, ¿dónde más podrían vender un delicioso ramen de cerdo? —Naruto se volvió a mirarme y sonrió, señalándome— ella es Hinata, una compañera de clase. Hinata, él es el viejo Teuchi, dueño de Ichiraku, el mejor ramen de toda la ciudad.

—B-buenas tardes, señor Teuchi —dije, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto. Él me sonrió con amabilidad, en respuesta a mi saludo.

—Vamos Hinata, no nos quedemos afuera; ¡muero por un poco de ramen! —Exclamó Naruto adentrándome al lugar.

Ingresamos al restaurante y nos sentamos en la barra justo al frente de la cocina, donde los vaporosos olores del ramen, llamaban a probarlos.

Ichiraku tenía un ambiente hogareño y tranquilo, los comensales sentados en las mesas y la barra charlaban con sus acompañantes, los solitarios sorbían su sopa acompañados por la sonrisa de Ayame, la hija de Teuchi como me contó Naruto-kun más tarde. Aunque no era precisamente un lugar elegante, el restaurante tenía un toque hogareño que te invitaba a ingresar y conocer el lugar.

Naruto me guió por el lugar hasta sentarnos en la barra, justo al frente donde Teuchi-san preparaba el ramen.

—¿Y qué quieres comer, Hinata? —preguntó Naruto mostrándome una carta con el menú del restaurante.

—Y-yo…—dije dudosa, sin saber que contestar, realmente— lo mismo que tú pedirás estará bien para mí.

—Genial —respondió Naruto con entusiasmo—. Entonces, dos miso de ramen, viejo —alzó la voz, llamando la atención del propietario de Ichiraku, quien asintió a su pedido. Naruto-kun balanceó el cuerpo en la banca de madera donde nos sentábamos, contento. Se le notaba alegre y animado.

Siempre lo estaba.

—¿Y, Hinata ya te has habitado a la escuela?

—¿Eh? —le miré sin entender.

—Quiero decir que eso de cambiarte de escuela debe ser duro. Hacer amigos, habituarte a los viejos cascarrabias de los profesores.

Alcé la mirada y le miré con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes que me cambié de escuela? —siempre supuse que le había pasado desapercibida todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Naruto, abriendo sus ojos azules, llenos de sorpresa como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo una travesura—. B-bueno es natural, ¿no?, ya sabes…es un pueblo pequeño, la mayoría nos conocemos desde la primaria e incluso desde antes. No es un lugar donde las personas suelan mudarse con frecuencia. Es un lugar bastante aburrido, de veras —terminó de explicar Naruto esto último con gesto fastidiado.

Parecía casi molesto de decir que vivía allí.

—S-sin embargo, yo encuentro a esta ciudad fascinante —respondí mirando alrededor.

Con frecuencia había observado las grandes ciudades siendo abarrotadas por miles de personas en las calles, tantas que uno casi no podía caminar sin chocar con alguien, eran tan grises y llenas de bruma por la contaminación que producían las fabricas industriales y familias adineradas y llenas de lujos, pero distanciadas y frías como la mía. Aquí uno podía correr por las calles, acostarte a dormir en el parque, llevar un libro en la mochila y sentarte a leer en cualquier lugar sin tener que pedirle permiso a nadie. Pararte en un parque solitario, con una capucha en la cabeza protegiéndote de la lluvia y recitar un poema a la luna sin importar si alguien te escuchará…

…pero sobre todo este lugar era fantástico porque aquí había conocido a Naruto-kun y sólo ese hecho valía la pena para vivir el resto de mi vida en aquel lugar.

—Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? Tus mejillas se han puesto muy rojas.

—¿Qué? No, no es cierto —traté de aparentar tranquilidad mientras fingía acomodarme el cabello detrás de una oreja y que no se notarán mis mejillas a punto de explotar.

—Uhm —Naruto achicó los ojos y me miró con gesto pensativo, o al menos con una cara que él creía que era para pensar, ya que lucía muy gracioso, con su cabellera rubia, las pequeñas líneas de su cara formando unos adorables bigotes y sus ojos pequeños, parecía el rostro de un gatito curioso pero totalmente adorable—. A ti te pasa algo, Hinata y no quieres decirlo por pena.

—¿A mí? Para nada —respondí agitando las manos tratando de no darle importancia. Naruto-kun no leía los pensamientos, ¿o sí?

—Ya se lo que estás pensando —dijo Naruto sonriéndome con una gran sonrisa zorruna poniéndome nerviosa—. Seguro estás pensando, ¿cuánto tiempo demorará el viejo por nuestros tazones de ramen. ¡Eh, viejo! Apúrate que morimos de hambre —exclamó Naruto alzando la voz y llamando a atención de los demás clientes.

—¡Naruto-kun! —protesté con la cara roja y avergonzada.

—¿Qué? ¿No era eso? —Negué mirándole. Su rostro parecía tan desamparado como de aquellos cachorritos abandonados bajó la lluvia, que no pude molestarme con él. Era tan adorable y yo tan débil para resistírmele.

Almorzamos ramen que, por cierto era extremadamente delicioso, y hablamos de muchas cosas, tantas que ya no puedo recordarlas, aunque ahora ya carecen de sentido, en ese instante parecían trascendentales e importantes para nosotros. Como si al detenernos de hablar, la magia de ese instante se perdiera en la bruma de la noche.

Era como vivir cientos de vidas en aquellas pocas horas y tratando que nunca se detuvieran. Esperando que el tiempo se congelará y que aquella escena se quedará en la eternidad.

—Llamando a Hinata al mundo de los vivos —Kiba me sacudió el hombro y me sonrió con una sonrisa burlona—. Hola Hinata, ¿en qué pensabas con tanta alegría?

Me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza.

—Yo sólo...

—Ya, ya, no me digas nada. Por tu cara puedo adivinarlo. Mejor terminemos el trabajo que nos dejó Orochimaru-sensei.

Asentí y seguí los pasos de Kiba; mientras, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

Un mes enteró pasó en aquella hermosa rutina: después, de clases Naruto-kun y yo nos reuníamos en Ichiraku a comer ramen, sentados lado a lado hasta que caía el sol y teníamos que correr a casa para evitar castigos o regaños de parte de nuestros padres.

Me encantaba estar con Naruto, escucharle hablar, oír sus divertidas anécdotas, reír con sus bromas.

Compartir el tiempo con él.

Había ocasiones donde tenía miedo de dejar de respirar por estar a su lado, totalmente embelesada en él. Embebida en su esencia, por su presencia.

Rendida a sus pies.

Totalmente enamorada.

Pero, como todas las cosas buenas que suceden en la vida, éstas tienden a torcerse y enredarse, de maneras inesperadas.

Era el último día de aquel maravilloso mes, y como siempre Naruto-kun y yo compartíamos la banca delante de la barra de Ichiraku, esperando nuestros tazones mientras comparamos notas académicas entre nosotros.

—¡Ahhh! No puedo creer que en todos los exámenes me hayas superado —exclamaba/gritaba Naruto con un aire frustrado.

—Estoy segura que en la siguiente ocasión lo harás mejor, Naruto-kun —intenté animarle.

No me gustaba verle ni triste ni frustrado y si tenía en mis manos apoyarle, lo haría.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió él, esperanzado. Incluso, su rostro se iluminó, al mirarme.

—Sí, Naruto-kun.

—Entonces, estudia conmigo los finales, Hinata —pidió Naruto, con suplica.

—¿Qué? Pero…pero, yo…

—Esa sería la única manera que yo pasé las pruebas, Hinata. Por favor, Hinata, no querrás que fallé, ¿verdad?

Negué.

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré, Naruto-kun.

—¡Genial!

—Aquí están sus tazones —anunció Teuchi-san, poniendo delante de nosotros unos vaporosos y calientes cuencos de ramen, haciéndonos agua a la boca—. Ramen de pollo para la linda señorita y de cerdo para nuestro mejor cliente de la casa.

—¡Gracias viejo!

—Muchas gracias, Teuchi-san —agradecimos y empezamos a comer nuestros deliciosos tazones de ramen.

Después del primer sorbo me di cuenta que Teuchi-san nos miraba, un poco nerviosa me removí en mi asiento y dejé mi tazón en la barra. Naruto-kun por su lado, seguía disfrutando del ramen con gusto.

—¡Uff, viejo! Este ramen sí que estaba bueno —se relamió Naruto, dejando su tazón en la barra y sobándose el estómago—. Quiero otro.

Ante el pedido, Teuchi-san no dudó en entregarle un segundo tazón de ramen, que Naruto se lanzó a devorarlo con deleite.

Sonreí.

—Es bueno ver que se apoyen entre ustedes —dijo Teuchi-san, sonriéndonos—. Una pareja debe ayudarse en todo.

—¿P-pareja? —Tartamudeé sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que mi rostro se tornaba de un evidente sonrojo.

A mi lado escuché un tosido y a Naruto golpearse el pecho repetidamente a la par que su rostro se tornaba lentamente morado.

—Agua —exclamé, mirando a Teuchi-san con pánico.

Éste asintió y me pasó un gran vaso lleno de agua, que entregué rápidamente a Naruto-kun.

Con el agua pasando por su garganta, el color del rostro de Naruto-kun poco a poco volvió a tomar su color natural aunque éste conservo un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

—Teuchi-san no diga esas cosas, por favor —supliqué, colorada; notando que Naruto-kun ya no se encontraba en peligro—... Naruto-kun y yo...Naruto-kun y yo...— ¿qué tipo de relación teníamos Naruto-kun y yo? Éramos algo más que conocidos pero no tanto para ser los mejores amigos. Aunque tampoco salíamos como un par de novios ni habíamos cruzado la barrera del contacto físico entre nosotros.

Pero, ¿y esta rutina de almorzar juntos después de clases, de compartir historias?

Estaba tan confundida.

—Eh, creo que ya es muy tarde —interrumpió Naruto mis pensamientos y levantándose de su asiento y se despidió de Teuchi -san, dejando dinero en la barra por sus tazones de ramen.

Asentí y dejando el tazón en la barra, me levanté de mi asiento.

—H-hasta mañana, Teuchi-san —dije, dándole una breve reverencia y seguí a Naruto-kun.

—Hasta mañana, Hinata.

Caminamos por las calles de la pequeña ciudad en silencio y sin mirarnos de frente. Existía un tenso silencio entre ambos que no sabía cómo romper. Estaba completamente segura que las palabras de Teuchi-san, incomodaron a Naruto-kun y es por ello que se mantenía callado. Miré a mi alrededor, frenéticamente, buscando un tema de conversación, que regresara nuestra habitual y tranquila rutina.

Nos detuvimos en una intersección que dividía nuestro camino a casa en dos direcciones: norte para mí y sur, para él.

—Hinata —se volvió a mirarme tan rápidamente que tuve que dar un paso hacia atrás para evitar que chocarán nuestros cuerpos—. Sobre lo que dijo el viejo Teuchi al final…

—Oh, Naruto-kun, sólo fue una broma, lo sé —lo interrumpí para que no se sintiera comprometido o molesto de alguna manera ni mucho menos que me rechazará tan pronto. Al menos, quería declararme formalmente antes de que aquello pasará y eso sería en un futuro muy, muy lejano.

—No, yo quería decir otra cosa —dijo Naruto, rascándose la nariz y mirando al cielo sobre nosotros.

—¿Otra cosa? —pregunté sin entender. Le miré tratando de descifrar sus palabras, pero él no me devolvía la mirada. Parecía incómodo y nervioso.

—Bueno, —continuó él rascándose la parte de atrás del cabello— yo…yo…quería decirte que…

—¿Qué?

—…Que espero que nos encontremos mañana de nuevo en Ichiraku —terminó de decir, rápidamente.

—Ahh —dije, desilusionada. Por un segundo, creí que tal vez…no, para nada, ¿cómo se ocurría que Naruto-kun, tal vez querría confesarme el profundo amor que sentía por mí? Ja, sí, claro. Era una tontería, seguro que era cualquier otra cosa.

Tal vez que le pasará los apuntes de la última clase de Literatura en la que se quedó dormido. No era necesariamente, lo que mi mente pensará.

—¡Mañana, en Ichiraku a la misma hora! —se despidió Naruto-kun y salió corriendo.

—Sí, yo… ¡Iré a Ichiraku mañana a la misma hora! —Grité con todas mis fuerzas para hacerme oír, por la multitud de personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor.

Naruto-kun se volteó a verme y sonrió; despidiéndome con una mano.

Sonreí y me le quedé mirando. Naruto-kun, siempre sería la persona que llenará de dicha mi corazón.

Le quería, le quería tanto.

La mañana siguiente amaneció con un sol radiante en el cielo, con esponjosas nubes en el cielo formando pintorescas formas y con un cielo azul brillante.

Hoy, era el día de electivos, o sea en pocas palabras, los estudiantes de diferentes grados pasarían la mañana paseándose en los diferentes clubes de la escuela para conocerlos y al finalizar el día, todos debían inscribirse en al menos un club de la escuela. Cabe aclarar que no había clases ese día.

Así que era bastante obvio, que la escuela estaba abarrotado de estudiantes por todos los pasillos y el patio, personas que nunca habían visto antes, estudiantes que sólo asistían a la escuela, para las actividades extracurriculares.

Cargando mi mochila, me dirige al patio central; allí, se apostaban todas las mesas de inscripciones para los diferentes clubes de la escuela. Busqué a Sakura-san con la mirada, pero no la vi, así que mientras la esperaba, caminé entre las mesas, curioseando de aquí allá.

Observé a Lee-san convocando personas para el club de karate y a TenTen, para el de lucha. Pero, el más popular de todos, parecía ser el de futbol donde un malhumorado Sasuke se sentaba en la mesa de inscripciones mientras un alegre Naruto parecía apuntar a todas las personas que hacían una cola delante suyo, con una sonrisa alegre.

Estuve mirándole un largo rato hasta que él alzó la mirada y me pilló, observándole.

Me sonrojé e intenté huir, tropezando con una persona en mi camino.

—L-lo siento —dije, con una breve reverencia y me escondí en un rincón, donde un grupo de chicas estaban sentadas, sin personas a su alrededor.

Una de ellas, vestida con overol y con un sombrero lleno de flores en la cabeza, me miró esperanzada.

—¿Quieres unirte al club de jardinería? —me preguntó, haciéndome saltar en mi lugar.

—Yo… ¿qué? —pregunté sin entender. Tratando de esconderme, me di cuenta que Naruto-kun merodeaba las mesas de los otros clubes y no sabía cómo comportarme si me hablaba en esos momentos. Una cosa era que me hablará fuera de la escuela donde nadie sabía quién era el otro, pero en la escuela era totalmente diferente, no quería meterlo en problemas por tener alguna relación conmigo: con la invisible Hinata.

—El club de jardinería, ¿no quieres unirte? Verás, siempre somos uno de los pocos clubes que las personas eligen cada año y que tiene sólo cuatro miembros desde su fundación. No somos uno de los más populares, pero si uno de los más unidos y… ¡por favor, por favor, únete a nuestro club! —las demás se unieron con sus ruegos haciendo que una gota de sudor apareciera en mi nuca. Tan mal le iban, que necesitaba pedirlo de aquella forma.

—Ehm…—me di cuenta que Naruto se encontraba cerca de nosotras, así que asentí.

—Está bien, me encantaría estar en su club —les dije.

—¿¡De verdad!?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¡vamos! —entre todas me arrastraron, sin dejarme ninguna opción de retractarme de ninguna manera—. A propósito, soy Matsuri —se presentó la chica vestida de overol y el sombrero con flores.

—Hinata. Hinata Hyuga —respondí sin aliento, siendo arrastrada por aquellas chicas hasta el fondo del primer piso junto a las bodegas de las cocinas de la escuela.

En un viejo almacén que fue adaptado para un pequeño salón de reuniones se ubicaba el club de jardinería. Ahora me daba cuenta que era evidente lo impopular que era, bueno, no podía quejarme, aquellas chicas eran tan invisibles como yo. El lugar era pequeño, con tres o cuatro mesas de dos personas se ubicaban en el centro delante una mesa un tanto más grande y con paredes oscuras y mohosas que fueron tapadas con carteles de flores, rosas y plantas. Un fuerte olor a cosas guardadas, tierra húmeda y abono fueron lo primero que me recibieron en el lugar.

Matsuri, quien era la líder, tomó la palabra dándome la bienvenida:

—Queremos agradecerle a Hinata Hyuga por ser una de nuestras primeras estudiantes de inscribirse a nuestro club —dijo y las otras tres chicas aplaudieron emocionadas—. Puede ser que nuestro club no es el más popular o el más bonito pero si el más unido al que te unirás, Hinata.

Sonreí, nerviosa.

No estaba en mí, decirles que las circunstancias habían hecho que me uniera a su club antes que el interés. Pero, estaba tan entusiasmadas que no tuve el corazón de decírselo.

Matsuri iba continuar hablando, cuando una chica chilló señalando hacia la puerta.

—¿Existirá la posibilidad que pueda unirme a este club o ya está lleno el cupo? —preguntó una alegre voz, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

Volteé a verle y la ancha sonrisa de Naruto-kun, me saludó de vuelta.

Toda mi cara se tiñó de rojo escarlata y bajé la vista a mis manos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Acaso, ¿Naruto-kun me habría seguido?

—C-claro —por un momento, la voz de Matsuri se cortó, podía entenderla perfectamente, Naruto era experto en causar ese tipo de impresiones, pero recuperó su aplomo rápidamente— claro pasa. Justo ahora le estábamos dando la bienvenida a Hinata —dijo, señalándome—. Siéntate, por favor.

Los pasos de Naruto se escucharon como ecos que retumbaban en las paredes hasta que finalmente se detuvo al lado de mi mesa, y con desinterés se sentó a mi lado.

El grupo de chicas lanzaron unas risitas nerviosas, la propia Matsuri parecía un poco cohibida después de la llegada de Naruto-kun, era evidente que no salía de su sorpresa de tenerlo allí siendo primero, un chico y segundo, siendo un chico bastante popular. Intenté concentrarme en las palabras de Matsuri que seguía hablando sobre las reglas del club y la actividad que haríamos el día de hoy, pero mi mente sólo podía pensar en la cercanía de Naruto-kun sentado a mi lado, con mi corazón latiéndome a mil y el olor de su perfume llenando mis pulmones, al mismo tiempo.

Estaba totalmente atrapada.

Intenté calmarme y pensar. Pensar coherentemente pero saber que Naruto-kun estaba a mi lado, hacía que no pudiera hilar una buena frase en su presencia.

Siempre era más sencillo cuando estaban sólo nosotros dos, almorzando, caminando.

Pero, cuando había otras personas en la habitación era totalmente imposible decir nada sin sentir que todo podría estropearse.

Me concentré en las palabras en las palabras de Matsuri como un salvavidas, evitando que la presencia de Naruto a mi lado no me podía nerviosa y hacía temblar mis piernas como enloquecidas.

Ya que era evidente que ningún alumno llegaría para unirse con nosotros, la presidenta del club comenzó la reunión con un pequeño ejercicio, nos mostró una serie de flores apostadas en diferentes recipientes, tan distintas como coloridas eran entre ellas.

—Hoy vamos a formar un ramo de flores con las que encontramos aquí en el salón —dijo, señalando innecesariamente los recipientes—. Tomaremos, las mejores y trataremos de formar un bonito ramo. Adelante.

Asentí y me acerque a la mesa mirando las flores sin decidirme a elegir una. Vi a las demás chicas tomar algunas y regresar a sus mesas; titubeante tomé una de cada una y retornó a mi mesa. Naruto-kun regresó también con algunas cuantas en la mano y se detuvo a mirar mis flores.

Sonrió y se puso a mi lado, alzándose las mangas de su sweater.

—¿Estas bien, Hinata? —susurró Matsuri, llegando a mi lado y mirando de reojo al rubio concentrado en su ramo. Parecía un tanto nerviosa de que Naruto la escuchará o incomodarlo de algún modo, supuse que era la primera vez que un chico –el que sea- se había instalado en su club. Y, ella parecía particularmente interesada en Naruto.

Inconscientemente, fruncí el ceño.

—Sí, gracias —respondí, aunque Matsuri pareció no oírme, estaba muy concentrada en admirar el perfil de mi compañero de mesa.

Al parecer escuchó nuestras voces porque él alzó la vista y la pilló observándolo, entonces le regaló una sonrisa radiante haciendo que Matsuri chillará y se alejará rápidamente con las mejillas rojas.

Naruto empezó a reír, divertido de actuar de la chica de cabellos castaños.

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? —le acusé, de forma autoritaria para mi sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —replicó él, dejando de reír.

—Enloquecer a las personas con tus actitudes —continué, sintiendo correr la furia y la tristeza a partes iguales por todo mi cuerpo—. Primero, las haces sentir especiales e importantes, llenas de confianza y queridas… ¡Al menos, espera a que me vaya para coquetees descaradamente con quien quieras! —finalicé, en un borbotón de palabras.

Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había dicho, bueno, si lo sabía: estaba celosa de Matsuri pero admitirlo en voz alta era totalmente distinto. Sentí que la cara se me calentaba más y más a medida que me quedaba mirándole.

Me di cuenta que el lugar había quedado en silencio y al observar alrededor todos nos observaban. Al parecer lo último no había sido un pensamiento sino un grito cargado de reproche.

Entonces repetí mis palabras en mi mente y me puse pálida.

¡Oh Dios que había dicho!

Aparté la mirada y lentamente retrocedí hasta que di con la puerta y salí corriendo, llena de vergüenza.

* * *

No sé realmente cuánto tiempo estuve escondida debajo de las gradas de las canchas de la escuela, sólo sé que vi un ir y venir de estudiantes entre los clubes sin mostrar ningún interés en mí, lo cual agradecía profundamente.

¿Por qué había dicho lo que dije tan estúpidamente delante de Naruto-kun? Yo sola me había condenado al hablar de aquella manera delante de él. Si tan siquiera fuera menos impulsiva en mi forma de hablar, si tan siquiera…

—…toda la culpa la tiene, Naruto-kun —refunfuñe, molesta sabiendo que no era cierto, pero me era más fácil culparle a él que a mí; era una tontería, la culpable era ella, por hablar de aquella manera. Por tanto tiempo me había cuidado de que mis sentimientos no fueran visibles y ahora a la menor provocación había hablado demás y ahora me escondía como un pequeño ratón asustado, temerosa de la respuesta que no pedí, en una confesión que no pretendía hacer—. Soy una cobarde, temo tanto al amor que lo prefiero a la distancia, que cercano y doloroso.

Me levanté, furiosa conmigo misma. Vivir de poemas y escribirlos era distinto a sentirlos en carne viva. Necesitaba saber cuál sería la respuesta de Naruto-kun tanto si fuera negativa como positiva.

E iba a escucharla fuera cual fuera.

—¿A quién estoy engañando? Me aterra su respuesta, por nadie te dice que el amor es así de complicado —murmuré, abrazando mi mochila y recogiendo mis piernas hasta el mentón.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que apenas reparé en la llegada de Naruto ni que se sentará a mi lado.

—Hinata…—me crispé y me quedé rígida en mi sitio.

Sabía que él miraba con intensidad, pero para mí era difícil hacerlo.

Respiré una vez y luego otra.

Alcé el mentón y jadeé al ver lo cerca que estaba de mí, sus ojos azules eran brillantes eso siempre lo había sabido, pero de cerca eran incluso más esplendorosos, tan profundos como las olas del mar, como pozos sin fondo que intentaban ahogarte en sus profundidades, ojos hechiceros y embrujadores que me perdieron, que eran mi agonía y mi amor más profundo.

Pero, cuando pegó sus labios en los míos, supe que estaba perdida.

Tal vez, para siempre.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Recuerden, si me matan no podrán leer el final.**

 **Espero continuar publicando parece que la inspiración ha llegado para quedarse.**

 **No me crean, XD.**


	6. El miedo de mostrarte a ti mismo

**¿Saben? Me pasó algo muy curioso, mi profesor de inglés nos pidió inventar una poesía, memorizarla y decirla en la clase en inglés. Ustedes dirán que fácil, escribirás rápido el poema ya que tiene practica. Demoré dos días y ni los terminé así que releyendo este fic, copie el primer poema, el que declama Hinata en clase. ¿Resultado? Lo olvide casi todo y tuve que inventar otro a la marcha, ¿lo bueno? Nada entendió casi nada de lo que dije. ¿Lo malo? El teacher sí y se dio cuenta que hice el ridículo menos mal que no tengo ningún Naruto en mi clase, es la primera vez que pasa lo mismo que a uno de mis protagonistas.**

 **Lo mejor de todo es que me dio inspiración para continuar el fic, ya estoy a la mitad del siguiente que será el ultimo de esta bonita historia. Espero que lo disfruten y no me vayan a asesinarme, porque sé que lo harán.**

* * *

 **ESE TEMOR DE MOSTRARTE**

 **DE DEJAR VER TUS MIEDOS,**

 **DE DEJAR VER TUS TEMORES,**

 **TU INSEGURIDAD A OTROS,**

 **ES COMPRENSIBLE, ENTENDIBLE PERO SOBRE TODO FRUSTRANTE**

 **CUANDO SÓLO DESEAS QUE ALGUIEN TE SOSTENGA CON CARIÑO,**

 **QUE TE DIGA QUE TE ENTIENDE Y QUE TE QUIERE**

 **A PESAR DE SENTIRSE UNO TAN DAÑINO**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **EL MIEDO DE MOSTRARTE A TI MISMO** **.**

* * *

Era como flotar.

Era como elevarse en el aire, era como ser una pluma ligera que surca el cielo entre nubes blancas y plácidas aves, como un globo lleno de aire que se infla e infla cada vez más rápido y sientes que va a estallar en cualquier instante, como si el mismísimo sol estuviera brillando en mi pecho, como si cientos de fuegos artificiales estallarán a nuestro alrededor y detuviera cualquier pensamiento coherente que no fueran el saber que Naruto estuviera besándome.

Lentamente nos separamos y temerosa que sea sólo otro sueño que me regalaba mi mente, abrí los ojos, pausadamente. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo para latir frenéticamente al siguiente cuando me topé con los ojos más azules del mundo que me miraban expectantes.

—Yo…—Naruto me regaló una sonrisa nerviosa que me hizo sonreír en respuesta. Al menos no sólo yo era la nerviosa en todo el asunto—. Hinata —mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando escuché llamarme por mi nombre. No era un sueño o una loca fantasía mía.

Era real.

Tan real como la sonrisa radiante que me dedicaba Naruto.

—Entonces, ¿soy verdaderamente irritable? —preguntó en son de broma, apoyando una mano en su mejilla y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, para mirarme.

Enrojecí y negué rápidamente. Dios, ¿acaso Naruto no podía ser más adorable?

—Al contrario, creo que eres una persona maravillosa —respondí con toda sinceridad. Él abrió sus ojos azules llenos de sorpresa, haciendo que su mano resbalará de su rostro, ligeramente descolocado.

Sin embargo, yo sentí que el rostro se me encendía en llamas.

¿Qué había dicho?

—Yo…lo que quise decir…no fue lo que…—tartamudeé sin poder finalizar ninguna de mis oraciones. Quise en ese instante enterrarme viva por boca floja, acaso, ¿no podía controlarme siquiera un poquito en su presencia? Acaso, iba a saltar recitando poesías ahora que él me había besado. Gemí y me tapé la cara con las manos, ni siquiera podía pensar en la palabra beso sin sonrojarme, debía controlar mejor mis pensamientos sino quería parecer una loca demente delante de Naruto-kun, pero parecía que no podía detener a mis labios a hablar sin mi consentimiento.

—Hinata —sentí los dedos de Naruto en mi barbilla levantándola hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los míos. Así de cercano, podía sentir su aroma, su esencia y sus dedos en mi piel, me hacían sentir aturdida. En esos segundos, sentí que lo amaba más que nada en el mundo. En esos segundos, sentí que él podía pedirme cualquier cosa y yo lo haría sin dudarlo.

Sentí su aliento tan cercano al mío que instintivamente cerré los ojos, esperándolo…

—¡Naruto! —una voz crispada e irritada detuvo cualquier intento de Naruto por besarme, abrí los ojos y dirigí la mirada aquella inoportuna persona. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirnos?

Una muchacha de nuestra misma edad, de largos y rubios cabellos casi blancos y unos ojos color violetas, vestida con un informe de la escuela; estaba parada delante de nosotros con las manos en las caderas y una mirada envenenada dirigida a mí.

—¿Qué pasa, Shion? —preguntó Naruto con una mueca y dirigiendo su celeste mirada hacia la recién llegada.

Parecía que Shion se hubiera tragado un limón y no contestó rápidamente, era evidente que ver al chico que persiguió durante el último semestre con otra le sentaba como una patada al hígado.

—La directora Tsunade te está buscando —dijo Shion, mirándonos con un gesto de contrariedad y sorpresa.

—Iré después —respondió Naruto sin darle importancia.

—La directora te quiere en su oficina, ¡ya! —exclamó la chica exasperada por el desinterés de Naruto en ella.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado y se dirigió a mí.

—¿Me acompañas, Hinata? —Asentí, ya que él me lo pedía y no le iba a decir que no en estos momentos, ¿verdad? Me levanté y le seguí hacia la oficina de la directora del colegio. Shion se quedó mirándome, frunciendo el ceño, era evidente que nos había visto. Su mirada era peligrosa llena de resentimiento, sin poder evitarlo sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Tal vez debí sospechar que la chica no se quedaría tan tranquila ahora que el chico que había perseguido por todo el semestre se le escapaba de las manos. Pero, yo estaba demasiado feliz para notarlo.

La dejamos atrás y caminamos hasta las jardineras que se ubicaban cercanas a la dirección.

—¿Podrías esperarme aquí? —Cuestionó Naruto con suavidad—. No demoraré demasiado.

Asentí y me senté en las jardineras a esperarle. Él empezó a caminar hacia la oficina de la directora y yo lo seguí con la mirada, Naruto se detuvo un segundo se volvió a mirarme, me sonrojé y él me regaló una radiante sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Sólo pude suspirar totalmente enamorada.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve esperándole, tal vez algunos minutos, pero a mí me parecieron horas enteras sin poder verle. Quería gritar de felicidad y saltar por todos lados y que todo el mundo supiera lo contenta que estaba. Nos habíamos besado, ¡Naruto-kun y yo nos habíamos besado!, era el mejor día de vida, abracé mi mochila contra mi pecho pensando en él, recordando su esencia tan cercana a la mía, el ritmo de su corazón a la par del totalmente desbocado del mío, sintiendo las palmas de las manos apretando sus ropas y el beso…

—Ya estoy de regreso —dijo de repente Naruto, haciendo que chillé llena de sorpresa y haciendo que de inmediato sienta el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón por escuchar su voz tan cercana.

—Lo siento —replicó él apenado, rascándose la nuca— ¿Vamos?

Asentí y me levanté de mi asiento, tomando mi mochila con presteza. Debía

—¿Por qué te buscaba la directora de la escuela? —pregunté, igualando su paso a la salida de la escuela. Él se volvió a mirarme y sonrió cuando mi rostro se tornó de un rojo brillante—. N-no quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida ni nada, es que yo…—me ahogaba en explicaciones sin terminar de hilvanar una correctamente. Lo dicho, lo mío no eran las palabras.

—No pasa nada —sonrió Naruto con aquella sonrisa radiante tan característica en él y de la cual yo amaba locamente— mi madre llamó a la escuela, quiere que regrese a casa de inmediato.

—Oh —entendí con pesar que él debía ir a casa y que no comeríamos juntos ramen aquel día.

—Hinata —dijo Naruto tomándome de los hombros tan repentinamente, que no pude evitar exclamar llena de sorpresa—. Antes de irme me gustaría preguntarte algo, pero siento que si lo hago me ahogaré en mi vergüenza.

—¿Qué? —pregunté totalmente sorprendida. ¿Naruto avergonzado de algo?

—Recuerdas aquella vez que Kakashi-sensei te atrapó en clase escribiendo…

¿Le estaba preguntando lo que ella creía…?

—…pero no era tarea atrasada de otra clase sino otra cosa…

Oh por dios, sí era eso.

—…y tuviste que leerlo en clase…

Quería que la enterrarán viva…

—…y resultó ser un poema de amor.

…excavar un hueco profundo que llegará hasta el centro de la tierra y enterrarse con todo y zapatos ahí mismo. Necesitaba que algo pasará, una plaga, una catástrofe, algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa.

—¿Para quién era el poema?

Excepto responder esa pregunta.

Mi cara se tornó más roja si era posible en todo aquel día y miré a ambos lados, buscando crear alguna táctica de escape tipo ninja, pero Naruto pareció leer mis intenciones porque apretó el agarre de mis hombros.

—Hinata —alcé la vista y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me sonrojé más si es que era aquello posible. No podía decirle, de ningún modo debía saber que aquel poema escrito con mis más profundos sentimientos, tristezas y temores eran para él, no sólo le develaba cuan rota estaba en mi interior, también descubriría durante cuánto tiempo lo había seguido, la manera acosadora de mi comportamiento durante esos meses, lo loca que era y estaba por él todo ese tiempo.

Lo iba a asustar.

Él iba a huir cuando supiera cuanto tiempo lo estuve mirando a la distancia y mis locos planes por estar cerca de él.

Dios, tal vez, hasta una orden de restricción conseguiría si le dijera durante cuánto tiempo lo estuve acosando.

—Yo…yo…—Naruto dio un paso adelante, ansioso por mi respuesta y poniéndome más nerviosa en el proceso—. ¡Me niego!

—¿Qué? —Naruto tan sorprendido como estaba, me soltó sin planearlo, dejándome la ventaja de escapar. Me aparté de él y corrí como la cobarde que era hasta mi casa. Ya en mi habitación enterré la cara en mis manos y empecé a reír histéricamente pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

—Estoy muerta —dije cayendo de cara en mi cama y enterrándome entre mis almohadas.

Estaba totalmente perdida, mañana en la escuela, no tendría ninguna escapatoria para el interrogatorio de Naruto. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no podía decirle cuanto lo amaba? Sentí lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas sin control, siempre había sido tan débil, tan pequeña, tan insignificante que abrirme a alguien y contarle mis miedos, mis deseos y secretos me aterraba hondamente.

Temía tanto al rechazo de Naruto con la misma intensidad como lo amaba.

Si tan siquiera fuera sencillo hablarle de la relación con mi padre, la indiferencia que siempre me mostraba y el dolor que me causaba no tener su cariño y el terror que me paraliza el cuerpo al pensar que me podría suceder lo mismo con él, con mi amado Naruto, lo hacía tan duro. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz, aun cuando la felicidad estaba al alcance de mis dedos?

Me encaminé a mi ventanal y desde allí pude observar la oscuridad de la noche y las personas que iban camino a sus casas después de un arduo día de trabajo. Me senté en el marco de la ventana dándole la espalda a la vista que me otorgaba y acaricié con las yemas de los dedos la tapa de aquel cuaderno rojo con cariño. Si quería que Naruto estuviera a mi lado, debía decirle, dejar el miedo y la inseguridad atrás y mostrarle quien era yo realmente.

—Buenos días, Hinata —saludó alegremente Sakura al día siguiente— ¿Qué haces allí?

—Yo…esto…—reí nerviosa, saliendo de mi escondite, que era detrás de un tacho de basura, mientras mi pequeño cuaderno rojo lleno de poesías de amor dedicados a Naruto-kun quemaba en el interior de mi mochila. Por mucho que pensaba que mi idea de aclararle todo a Naruto era excelente, era muy distinto poder realizarlo— sólo revisaba que estuvieran reciclando correctamente el plástico del papel. Ya sabes, es importante cuidar el medio ambiente y preservarlo para futuras generaciones.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura sin entender—. Sal de allí, Hinata o llegaras tarde —me dijo, jalándome del brazo hasta la entrada de la escuela.

—Pero, Sakura…—protesté inútilmente. Entonces vi una cabellera rubia a la distancia y corrí a esconderme detrás de un casillero.

—Estás muy extraña hoy, Hinata —dijo Sakura mirando con extrañeza mi actitud.

—Es que yo…—alcé la vista y comprobé que no era Naruto sino otro chico de cabellos rubios. Me sentía totalmente paranoica con todo el asunto. Solté un suspiro de alivio—. Nada, no pasa nada.

—A propósito Hinata, te inscribí en el club de periodismo ya que sabía que querías ser escritora este semestre.

—¿De verdad? —pregunte asombrada—. Gracias, Sakura.

—Y hablando de ello, ¿por qué no fuiste a inscribirte?, pensé que serias la primera en la lista.

—Es que yo…—recordé mi escapada hacia el club de jardinería, el beso con Naruto detrás de las gradas y me sonrojé inevitablemente—…lo siento, tenía mi cabeza en otro lado.

—¡Hinata! —llamó alguien e irremediablemente me escondí detrás de mi amiga. ¿Tan rápido me había encontrado Naruto-kun?— te estaba buscando porque necesitaba hablar…—se cortó el chico ante la presencia de la pelirrosa—. Sakura.

—Buenos días, Uchiha-san —respondió con una frialdad que no conocía en Sakura ante la presencia inconfundible de Sasuke. Se formó un incómodo silencio que no supe descifrar. Los miré a ambos y por la forma melancólica y culpable de mi pelinegro amigo al observar a Sakura me di cuenta para quien era el poema que con tanto empeño escribía día con día Sasuke.

Oh, Sasuke, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Nos veremos después, Hinata —se despidió Sakura y sin voltear a ver al Uchiha desapareció por los pasillos de la escuela.

Sasuke la miró irse con pesadumbre y respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sasuke —dije con desanimo, dándome cuenta la profunda tristeza en el chico y lo afectado que se veía por la indiferencia de Sakura con él ¿Tan mal había terminado las cosas para ambos en el pasado para que Sakura una chica tan amable fuera así de cortante con Sasuke? ¿Qué tanto no sabía sobre ambos? Los consideraba mis amigos más cercanos, pero los conocía tan poco fuera de la escuela. El pelinegro dio un suspiró antes de retirarse—. Sasuke espera —dije tratando de detenerlo pero él no me regresó la mirada y se perdió por los pasillos de la escuela.

Suspiré cuando la campana dando el inicio de clases sonó y no pude hacer nada más que retirarme, tendría que hablar con Sasuke en alguna de las clases que compartíamos juntos. Intenté en vano en oír las clases de aquellas primeras horas y lo mismo me pasó con las siguientes, mientras la preocupación aumentaba en mi interior con el correr de las horas. Sasuke no había hecho aparición en clases ni siquiera para reportarse enfermo y los rumores de su club de fans eran cada veces más ridículos y preocupantes. ¿Por qué no lo había seguido sabiendo en el estado que estaba en su encuentro con Sakura? Reconocí los síntomas apenas los observé en el rostro de Sasuke: él estaba enamorado. No de aquella forma romántica y cursi como yo amaba, Sasuke amaba de aquella forma como amaban los héroes trágicos: fuerte y tortuosamente.

Reprimiéndolo todo en su interior, como un castigo o una penitencia. Pero ocultándolo de todo y de todos. Aquella era la peor forma de amar, porque mientras yo tenía mis poemas que me hacían soñar, Sasuke sólo podía amontonar sus sentimientos en su cabeza, revolviéndose en su interior sin salida y dañándolo lentamente. Observé su asiento vacío en clases y me sentí una tonta y pésima amiga. Realmente nunca había demostrado preocuparme por lo que él sentía todo ese tiempo, sólo me había preocupado por esconder mi secreto y acercarme a Naruto, ¿y, Sasuke? Había buscado apoyo como nunca antes lo había buscado y yo sólo lo había tomado como un juego, nunca había hecho el amago de ayudarle verdaderamente, embebida por la presencia cada vez más cercana de Naruto a mi vida.

Así que cuando sonó la campana finalizando las clases, ya sabía a donde debía ir en ese instante.

El frescor del viento en la azotea removió mis cabellos cuando abrí la puerta hacia su acceso y como lo imaginaba Sasuke se encontraba allí, sentado en una esquina totalmente derrotado.

—Sasuke —dije, con presteza, haciéndole notar mi presencia— lamento haber tardado —dije, arrodillándome frente a él—. Creo que ahora puedo entenderte mejor.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil mostrarle al mundo como es uno mismo? —preguntó Sasuke con una voz apagada, nada propia de él, que siempre mostraba fastidio o condescendencia al hablar.

—Yo…—titubeé— ¿Qué pasó con Sakura?

—Que no pasó con ella —respondió Sasuke lleno de amargura—. Era mi mejor amiga. Naruto, Sakura y yo éramos los mejores amigos, o al menos era el esfuerzo que había hecho el dobe para compartir una amistad entre los tres, después de hacernos comer juntos el almuerzo durante más de seis meses —sonrió con cierta diversión—. A Naruto siempre se le ha dado eso de hacer amistades con cualquiera, así que yo me había resignado a que Sakura se sentará con nosotros a pesar de mi evidente fastidio. Por supuesto Sakura estaba enamorada de mí, todo el maldito mundo estaba interesado en mí, cuando yo solo quería que me dejaran solo.

Era evidente en sus palabras que Sasuke detestaba aquella clase de atención desmerecida. Ser el centro de atención por unas muchachitas demasiado emocionales que giraban a su alrededor.

—Eso hasta que mi padre murió.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, sorprendida por esa pieza de información.

—Ni siquiera lloré en su funeral —continuó Sasuke, mirándome, totalmente devastado— era un maldito que no lloró por la muerte de su padre, ¿en qué me convertía eso? —reclamó él, desahogándose— era tan mal hijo por no sufrir por la partida de mi padre. Era un maldito sin sentimientos como me acusaba Naruto cada vez que rechazaba a una chica que se me declaraba. Entonces Sakura llegó e intentó llegar a mí a través de sus palabras, buscaba confortarme, entregarme cariño y sólo recibía insultos y palabras de desprecio por mi parte. ¿Por qué me buscaba, por que intentaba acercarse a mí?

—Porque te amaba —dije, entendiéndolo— porque quería sostenerte en tu dolor.

—Pero no quería que me viera roto, herido por todo. Por ello la aleje de mi…

—…Porque también la amabas —dije, notando las lágrimas en mis ojos a la par que él evitaba que yo notará las suyas— porque la amas, Sasuke y aún lo sigues haciendo.

Él asintió y yo sólo lo abracé con cariño.

—Tienes que decirle. Debes decirle. Porque yo sé que ella también te ama, Sasuke.

El azote que dio la puerta contra la pared cuando ésta se abrió hizo que ambos nos separáramos con sorpresa.

—Te dije que estaban aquí —dijo Shion, señalándonos a Sasuke y a mí, a un atónito Naruto.

—N-Naruto-kun —le miré totalmente aterrada. Sabiendo que todo aquello sería malinterpretado.

—¿Ves? Te dije, Naruto —dijo Shion con saña, mientras mi rostro se tornaba totalmente en blanco—. Ellos se encierran aquí mientras tú no los observabas, haciendo que cochinadas.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —grité, indignada—. Estas torciendo todo, Shion. Lo estás haciendo todo a propósito porque a ti te gusta Naruto-kun.

—Tal vez pero no soy yo la que lo engaña con su mejor amigo —respondió Shion, mirándome con una sonrisa de superioridad— no eres una mosquita muerta después de todo, Hinata. Te metes con Naruto primero para acercarte a Sasuke después. Buena jugada.

—¡Eso es mentira! —Dije, sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos por los ataques de Shion contra mí, estaba torciéndolo todo—. Naruto-kun, por favor no le creas —dije, mirándole. Él se había quedado callado, sólo mirándome, él no podía creerle—. Yo sólo, yo sólo…

—Tú, ¿sólo qué? —preguntó Naruto en un tono que jamás le había escuchado dirigirme a mí. Estaba enojado, totalmente enojado—. Acaso, no me usaste para estar más cerca de Sasuke, el perfecto Sasuke, por el que todas las chicas mueren en la escuela. ¿Por qué tú serías diferente?

—Por favor, Naruto-kun, déjame explicarte. No es lo que crees.

—¿El qué? Como te burlabas de mí y jugabas con mis sentimientos.

—Dobe —habló esta vez, Sasuke, pero Naruto le lanzó una mirada de muerte, sorprendiéndolo y dejándole callado.

—Por favor, Naruto-kun, escúchame —pedía suplicante mientras mis lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, intentando acercarme a su lado.

—Sólo…sólo déjame en paz —me apartó y corrió por las escaleras alejándose de la azotea.

—Ve tras él —me urgió Sasuke, al verme aturdida—. No dejes que salga con esas ideas en la cabeza.

Asentí y bajé corriendo con mi mochila en mi espalda. ¿Por qué había ocurrido aquello? No debí fiarme, sabía que Shion no se quedaría tranquila al verme con Naruto. Ella lo había planeado todo, estaba segura, pero aquello ahora no era importante, debía encontrar a Naruto y aclararle todo y si era necesario, le mostraría mis poemas dirigidos a él.

—¡Naruto-kun! —grité para hacerme oír. Él se encontraba a una distancia algo más alejada pero al oírme se detuvo, dándome el tiempo para alcanzarle —.Por favor, Naruto-kun déjame explicarte, por favor —le rogué tomándole del brazo, suplicándole que me escuchará.

—¿Para qué? Acaso, ¿no ha sido divertido burlarte de mí todo este tiempo? Haciéndome creer que tú…—desvió la mirada, se le notaba furioso e incómodo en mi presencia.

—Lo que dijo Shion es mentira. Ella lo está inventando todo, no le creas —le pedí aun tomando su brazo para retenerle—. Sasuke y yo, solamente…

—Sasuke y tú, ¿qué? —reclamó Naruto, interrumpiéndome—. Se reían los dos cuando le contabas todas las estupideces que yo te decía, les divertía burlarse del idiota de Naruto —continuó diciendo Naruto, soltándose de mi agarre y dirigiéndome una mirada tan dura y cruel como las de mi padre siempre me dirigía cuando veía lo débil e insignificante que era, dejándome completamente helada—. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Yo soy el idiota después de todo, por creer que entre tú y yo podría haber algo.

—No, Naruto-kun no te vayas —supliqué al notar que él se iría sin decirle cuales era mis sentimientos. Lo tomé de la mano y con la otra intenté abrir mi mochila de un tirón haciendo que todo cayera al suelo, esparciendo su contenido.

—¡Suéltame, Hinata! —dijo Naruto, alejando su mano de la mía—. No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida. ¡Nunca más! —sus palabras me quitaron el aliento y sin fuerzas me deje caer al suelo mientras lo veía alejarse cada vez más y más.

Mientras temblaba en el suelo, sólo podía sentir como mis lágrimas nublaban mis ojos, sintiendo mi pecho oprimido y mi corazón completamente roto.

—Lo he perdido, lo he perdido cuando apenas empezaba alcanzarlo —sollozaba al mismo tiempo que repetía aquella frase.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Yo y mi manía del estúpido drama, joder. Sorry, esto ya estaba contemplado en el fic, aunque acabó de darme cuenta que esta historia estaba demasiado tranquila y necesitaba recargarse.**

 **¿Espera? ¿Esto no era romance?**

 **Sorry not sorry**


	7. Cree en ti misma

**¿Sabes? Yo siempre te he buscado.**

 **Te he anhelado y amado.**

 **En mis sueños y en mi realidad.**

 **Buscándote entre un mar de gentío,**

 **en una vana esperanza de encontrarte.**

 **Soñando contigo una y otra vez,**

 **vivía mi vida pensando en ti.**

 **Pensando en tu sonrisa, en tu mirada y**

 **en tu corazón.**

 **Sé que no era la persona que esperabas ni imaginabas**

 **pero lograré ser una persona que se pueda admirar,**

 **una persona que tú puedas admirar…**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO: 7**

 **CREE EN TI MISMA**

* * *

—Hinata —apenas si escuché a Sasuke, aún sin salir de mi propio estupor— debes levantarte, te vas a enfermar si sigues así en el suelo.

—¡No me importa! —Grité con todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento— me quiero morir, me quiero morir —tapé mi rostro con mis manos intentando contener mis lágrimas pero éstas continuaban aun a pesar de mis vanos intentos de retenerlas. Ardían, ardían tanto como gotas de lava cayendo por mi rostro y dolían tanto que no me dejaban respirar.

Sasuke como pudo me levantó del suelo con gentileza y empezó a recoger todas las cosas que habían caído de mi mochila, entregándomela.

—También se cayó esto —dijo, después de un momento mostrándome aquel cuaderno rojo que había iniciado todo, haciendo que nuevas lágrimas volvieran a acudir a mis ojos.

Mi precioso libro, mi único amigo cuando me encontraba sola, el único confidente de mi amor no correspondido, el contenedor de mis más profundos sentimientos y mis ilusiones quebradas, la ingenua Hinata, la ilusa Hinata que escribía poemas de amor a Naruto, esperando que él pudiera quererme. La que pensaba en finales felices, la que pensaba que podía alcanzarlo.

—T-tíralo —respondí con la voz quebrada— sólo tíralo.

Y corrí y corrí sin detenerme ni mirar atrás.

Sólo quería olvidarlo todo.

Sólo quería dejarlo todo atrás.

Por Dios, sólo quería que dejara de doler.

* * *

Me desahogué en mi almohada y aunque Neji, Hanabi e incluso la propia Natsu intentaron saber lo que ocurría conmigo, yo sólo era un mar de lágrimas.

Sólo quería estar sola, necesitaba estarlo.

Cada día después de lo acontecido en la azotea fue cada vez peor en la escuela y en mi vida entera. Shion se encargó de esparcir el rumor de que había salido tanto con Naruto como con Sasuke en una retorcida manera de volverme popular y dejándome como la chica que había separado a los mejores amigos; las fanáticas de Sasuke intentaban realizarme bromas pesadas cada vez que me encontraba sola en los baños y pasillos de la escuela y lo hubieran logrado sin la oportuna intervención de Sasuke. ¡Como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo! De ser la chica invisible para todo el mundo pase a ser la más odiada por el sector femenino, Sakura no hablaba conmigo después de que se enteró de los rumores, Naruto-kun no quería verme y faltaba a todas las clases que compartíamos juntos. El único que estaba conmigo era Sasuke, que incluso estaba peor que yo con todo este asunto.

—Creo que deberías hablar con Sakura y aclararlo todo —sugerí.

Sasuke me lanzó una mirada miserable.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? —dijo, pasando sus dedos en sus cabellos, en un gesto frustrado. Tanto a él como a mí, la situación nos superaba—. Pero, ella no quiere escucharme.

—¿Y si yo hablará con ella?

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

Sentados en las gradas en clase de educación física y apartados de todos como parias, lo miré. Sasuke tenía la camisa arrugada, el pantalón sucio y su cabello siempre prolijamente peinado se encontraba desordenado y peinado en diferentes direcciones. Pero, ¿qué podía decir de mi misma? Ese día ni siquiera me había peinado y el uniforme que llevaba puesto era del día anterior, apenas probé bocado en toda aquella semana y ya sentía que había bajado algunas tallas sin proponerlo. Ambos parecíamos como si uno auto nos hubiera pasado encima, repetidas veces.

—Somos un desastre.

—Lo sé.

Ambos lanzamos un suspiro resignado.

No sé qué era más deprimente: saber que lo habíamos arruinado todo sin siquiera haber iniciado nada apropiadamente con nuestros mutuos intereses amorosos o que ambos estábamos compartiendo el mismo estado de depresión y miseria.

—Somos tan patéticos —dijo Sasuke y yo no pude evitar darle la razón. Estábamos sentados, allí en ese rincón, apartados de todos, como fantasmas y lamiendo nuestras heridas y suspirando con melancolía. Sólo nos faltaba la nube negra sobre nuestras cabezas y que nos orinará un perro, así de patéticos nos veíamos—. Creo que tú deberías hablar con Naruto —opinó Sasuke después de un breve silencio.

—Sabes que él no quiere ni verme —contesté, con un nudo en la garganta. Aún me era doloroso pensar en él sin recordar sus duras palabras _._ Cuando cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir sin éxito, lo recordaba, recordaba sus ojos azules fríos como el acero mirándome de aquella manera tan distinta de la calidez que Naruto siempre emanaba de su interior.

No soportaba recordarlo.

—Creo que te equivocas —replicó Sasuke y señaló al otro extremo del patio, donde los demás compañeros de clase estaban reunidos y entre ellos se destacaban los rubios cabellos de Naruto, quien nos observaba en nuestra dirección. Él apartó la mirada rápidamente cuando me di cuenta que nos observaba con el ceño fruncido. Bajé los ojos con pena y me quedé contemplando mis manos—. Sé que el dobe fue un tonto por hablar de aquella manera y seguro se arrepentirá muy pronto el muy estúpido, pero en su defensa debo decir que Naruto siempre ha sido demasiado emocional para razonar cuando sus emociones están al límite.

—Eso no le daba derecho a herirme con sus palabras —murmuré, apretando mis manos en mis rodillas. Le amaba, pero sus palabras habían sido tan duras. Había sido juzgada con dureza sin tener la oportunidad de defenderme, pero sobre todo me dolía pensar que Naruto le había creído a Shion tan fácilmente sin tener más pruebas que sus palabras. Pero, tampoco deseaba que lo insultará en mi presencia, por muy herida estaba por él. Todo era tan contradictorio—. A-a propósito Sasuke sobre mi cuaderno.

—Lo tiré como dijiste.

—Sí —sentí un nudo en la garganta que me impidió hablar por un momento—. Sí, gracias.

—¡Uchiha! —Interrumpió Gai–sensei nuestra conversación, llamándolo en ese instante.

—Debes irte —dije, evitando que él notará mi renovada tristeza. Él asintió y acudió al llamado del sensei sin notar como nuevas lágrimas acudían a mis ojos.

Después de la discusión con Naruto, fui incapaz de escribir nada sin derramar lágrimas en las hojas de papel y aunque lo intenté todo aquella semana, mi habilidad para escribir se esfumó como si esta nunca hubiera existido. La inspiración de escribir se había ido así como Naruto lo había hecho de mi vida.

Y, ahora el libro lleno de mis poesías, estaba perdido. Perdido como yo lo estaba en ese momento.

Enjuagué mis lágrimas pero éstas volvían a acudir sin remedio, corrí hacia los baños de mujeres para que nadie más notará mi estado. Escribir era lo único que yo tenía, era lo único que me hacía sentir especial y hasta ello lo había perdido. Me metí a un cubículo y deje que las lágrimas bañarán mi rostro, en un intento de desahogarme. ¿Qué era yo sin la poesía, sin mi talento para la escritura, en que me convertía cuando lo único que me había caracterizado desde muy joven estaba perdido? Estuve mucho rato allí, hasta que escuché el timbre de la escuela daba por terminada la clase de educación física; entonces corrí hasta mi casillero, sacando mi mochila y sin importarme nada, corrí fuera de la escuela, directo a casa.

No me importaba si me suspendían, yo sólo deseaba dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho cuando todos me miraban juzgándome e insultándome en la escuela. Estaba cansada, cansada de pedir disculpas por un malentendido que yo no había ocasionado.

—¡Hinata-sama! —exclamó Natsu con evidente sorpresa al verme interrumpir en la casa muchas horas antes de la hora acostumbrada—. Pero, ¿qué le ha pasado? —preguntó, observando la ropa que llevaba puesta en esos instantes.

—Nada, yo sólo…—intenté decir, pero la puerta del despacho de mi padre se abrió en esos momentos, silenciándome—. B-buenas tardes, padre.

Él miró mi apariencia desalineada con evidente desaprobación.

—¿Por qué vienes vestida así de la escuela? —Preguntó mi padre con evidente desdén—. Esa no es la forma en la que te he criado, Hinata. Como una Hyuga siempre debes mostrar tu lado más pulcro, muestra un poco de amor propio.

No sé si fue su helada mirada, su voz llena de menosprecio, las palabras tan duras que me dirigió o tal vez fue aquel reproche injusto que recibía de su parte tan parecido al de Naruto, que me hizo defenderme como nunca antes había intentado hacerlo.

—No estoy vestida de una forma descuidada, padre —respondí, sintiendo que mis manos temblaban— es mi uniforme de la escuela y no soy descuidada, sólo tuve una pésima semana. Por supuesto, lo notarías si estuvieras en esta casa.

—Háblame con respeto, jovencita. Soy tu padre después de todo —respondió mi padre, mirándome encolerizado.

—El respeto no se exige se gana con el tiempo, padre —contesté, sintiéndome fuerte contra él. Más valiente contra aquel hombre que había hecho que mi vida estuviera llena de tantas inseguridades y miedos. Alcé la barbilla dispuesta a no intimidarme por su presencia.

—¡Eres una insolente!

—No lo soy, padre —respondí. Por primera vez en mi vida haría que mi padre me escuchará aunque él no quisiera hacerlo—. Te he tenido miedo todo el tiempo y he callado todos mis pensamientos buscando tu aceptación, padre. He intentado ser perfecta, que me quieras y que me ames por ser una buena hija —inspiré fuerte, mirándole. Diciéndole lo que siempre había reprimido de decirle— pero no puedo obligarte a que me ames, porque no lo haces, pero si puedo pedirte un poco de respeto.

Me dirigí escaleras arriba, sintiendo que una poderosa sensación crecía en mi pecho: era la confianza.

* * *

—Sakura —la Haruno alzó la vista sorprendida de mi llegada—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados. Estaba a la defensiva. Era evidente que conocía los rumores regados de que Shion tan alegremente propagó por la escuela.

Inspiré hondo.

—Entre Sasuke y yo no existe nada —informé, tratando de leer su reacción ante mis palabras.

Fue instantánea, su ceño dejo de fruncirse y por un segundo me vio confundida y luego volvió a retomar su gesto anterior.

—Bueno, aquello no me interesa.

Por segunda vez, volví a suspirar.

—Creo que aquello es mentira —afirmé, sonriéndole— sino te importará no te hubieras quedado a escucharme.

Ambas estábamos en un pasillo de la escuela. Abordé a Sakura cuando estaba en su casillero sacando algunas cosas para su siguiente clase y aunque tenía lista todas sus cosas en la mochila, continuaba a mi lado escuchándome, pese a que anteriormente reiteró repetidas veces el deseo de no hablarme.

—Hinata.

—Sé que no debería meterme en esto y que verdaderamente no conozco lo que verdaderamente sucedió entre tú y Sasuke. Pero, él realmente desea hablar contigo. ¿Por qué no le das esa oportunidad? —Sakura no dijo nada, pero parecía pensarlo—. Así al menos, podrás continuar hacia adelante sin dudas —afirmé.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó ella y yo asentí en respuesta—. Bueno, puede ser, —respondió dudosa— que después, tal vez algún día que no me encuentre tan ocupada.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—¿Ahora? —Sus ojos verdes me miraron sorprendidos, contuve una sonrisa—. No, para nada, es muy pronto.

—Claro que no —afirmé, de nuevo y tomándola de una mano la arrastré por los pasadizos de la escuela.

—Pero…pero, ahora tenemos clases —intentó convencerme Sakura. Me encogí de hombros y continué arrastrándola hasta la azotea, donde sin saberlo, Sasuke nos esperaba. Abrí la puerta que nos dirigía a la azotea y sin perder tiempo metí a Sakura sin detenerme.

—Hyuga —saludó Sasuke con un asentimiento de cabeza al verme llegar, pero enmudeció cuando a la pelirrosa a mi lado. Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon al verlo y Sasuke tragó saliva, nervioso.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al ver al serio, hosco e imperturbable Sasuke Uchiha fulminándome con la mirada y volteando a ver nervioso a Sakura.

—Ya que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar los dejaré solos. Aprovechen su tiempo —me despedí con una pequeña reverencia y miré al pelinegro. «No lo arruines», dije sin emitir sonidos y él asintió entendiéndome.

Bajé tranquilamente las escaleras.

* * *

El rumor de que Sasuke Uchiha salía con Sakura Haruno se extendió en la escuela con una rapidez alarmante, al día siguiente.

—¡Felicidades! —dije al verlos llegar juntos, no estaban tomados de la mano, pero se les veía felices y sonrientes a ambos.

—Gracias —respondió Sakura. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

—Y, Sasuke, ¿le recitaste tu poema? —Pregunté. Sasuke se sonrojó, Sakura rió.

—¡Hyuga! —Exclamó, totalmente indignado.

—¿Qué? Sólo quería saber si mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

Sakura rió más fuerte esta vez.

—Sí, pero no lo digas tan alto. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

—¿Cuál? La de amargado, hosco y sin sentimientos.

—Cla… ¡oye!

Sakura rió por tercera vez y tomó del brazo al pelinegro que me lanzaba una fea mirada. Inmediatamente Sasuke se calmó.

—Te han domado, Sasuke —dije, con burla.

Llegué a casa tranquila y satisfecha con lo que sucedió con Sakura y Sasuke. Mientras cenaba con Neji, Hanabi y Natsu; mi padre llegó a casa. No tuve la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él, luego de aquella discusión; así que me sentía expectante y algo temerosa. Se sentó en la mesa y aunque no habló en ningún momento, el hecho de sólo sentarse a comer con nosotros ya era desconcertante.

—Hinata —me llamó cuando finalicé mi cena y pensaba en irme a mi habitación a descansar un poco y terminar algunas tareas que tenía pendiente.

—¿Sí, padre?

—Me gustaría hablar contigo en mi despacho —Neji y Hanabi intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, sentados uno a cada lado mío.

—Por supuesto, padre —respondí, sabiendo que no necesitaba ahora ningún otro problema en mi vida. Me levanté de mi puesto y le seguí hasta su despacho.

Nunca antes ingresé a aquel lugar y no podía negar que me sentía llena de curiosidad por hacerlo. La oficina de mi padre era elegante y sobria, pintada de colores grises, negros y con mueblería sin ser excesivamente excéntrica, sino más tradicional: justo el tipo de lugar que describía la personalidad de mi padre y hombre de negocios. Tomé asiento y esperé que él lo hiciera.

Cuestión que él no hizo, sino que se quedó recargado en su sobrio escritorio y se quedó mirándome.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre —dijo, descolocándome por un momento.

—¿Q-qué? —le miré sin entenderle. ¿A que venía aquello?

Él suspiró y sacándose una fotografía de la chaqueta, él me la extendió.

Por inercia la tomé y la observé: en la fotografía se podía apreciar a mi madre sentaba en un caballete con la ropa manchada de pintura y con su bonito y largo cabello negro azulado tan parecido al mío que recordaba perfectamente en mi niñez, en aquella escena era corto hasta los hombros y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, abrazando a un muchacho. Ambos parecían jóvenes casi de mi misma edad o incluso algo más jóvenes.

Miré a mi padre sin entender.

—Tu madre estaba enamorada de ese joven cuando tenía tu edad —reveló mi padre para mi total sorpresa—. La familia de ella no estaba satisfecha con aquella relación así que la comprometieron conmigo.

Alcé la vista, alterada.

—¿Qué? —volví los ojos a la fotografía y luego a mi padre. Siempre percibí cierto distanciamiento entre mis padres siendo pequeña pero le atribuí a los negocios de mi padre que le exigían viajar al extranjero cientos de veces. Jamás creí que mi madre no había amado a mi padre—. ¿Tú lo sabias?

—¿El qué? El que la obligarán a casar conmigo. El que la separan de aquel joven. Sí, lo supe, pero no le di importancia al asunto.

—¿Por qué? Acaso, ¿no te importaba que ella no te quisiera?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunté totalmente incrédula.

—Porque yo si la quería y con eso me bastaba.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me tomé la cabeza con una mano mientras la otra aún sostenía la fotografía.

—¿Por qué me estas contando esto? —volví a preguntar sintiéndome mareada. Nunca hubiera creído que mis padres, aquellas dos personas que siempre aparecían sonrientes en las fotografías familiares nunca se hubieran querido, que mi padre pese a su dureza y su sobriedad, hubiera amado a mi madre pese a que ella no tenía ningún sentimiento para él.

—Dijiste que estabas cansada de no entender porque me comportaba de una manera tan dura contigo.

—¿Es una especie de castigo por parecerme a mi madre? —él negó— entonces, ¿por qué tu frialdad conmigo?

Él volvió a suspirar.

—Tu madre amaba la pintura tanto como aquel joven. Cuando decidieron casarla conmigo toda su alegría, todo su amor y entusiasmo desapareció; vivir con ella era doloroso, no me odiaba pero tampoco me quería, era como estar viviendo con un fantasma, apenas se dejaba ver o sentir. Pensé que yo sería feliz al tenerla a mi lado pero eso sólo hizo apagarla lentamente, no quería verla de aquella manera pero me negaba a dejarla a ir —mi padre se dejó caer en su asiento— todo hubiera seguido de aquella manera hasta que se enteró que estaba embarazada. Entonces su alegría y entusiasmo volvió —lo vi esbozar una pequeña sonrisa sincera que nunca antes le había visto hacer— estaba tan feliz por tu llegada, que se encargó de decorar tu habitación, compró tu ropa. Hanabi y tú fueron los únicos motivos por los cuales se sintió agradecida de casarme con ella.

Tuve unas intensas de correr y escapar a mi habitación para no escucharle más, pero al observar el rostro siempre serio de mi padre, ahora totalmente pálido y demacrado cruzado con una infinita tristeza, comprendí que él deseaba desahogarse. Él deseaba ser escuchado de la misma manera que yo tanto he deseado serlo, por él y por todos, así que me quedé. Me quedé a escucharle, por él, por aquel hombre que conocía tan poco y a quien había llamado padre desde dieciséis años.

—Luego, cuando llegó Hanabi, ella enfermó y su enfermedad la debilitó —Hinata asintió, recordándola. La manera tan frágil y débil que tomó su madre en su niñez, acostada en aquella cama de hospital, mientras la vida se le extinguía en cada respiro—. Toda su alegría, su energía había desaparecido y creía que nunca la volvería a ver hasta que empezaste a crecer Hinata, —mi padre me miró y dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro— desde que llegamos aquí, parecías más feliz, más alegre, más ella y tuve miedo. Miedo que tú también me alejarás de tu lado.

Vi que sus hombros temblaban y que aquel duro y fuerte hombre al que yo amaba y temía en partes iguales, se derrumbó frente a mí, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Como una persona sensible no podía ser indiferente ante él y terminé llorando y abrazándole fuertemente. Él pareció tensarse un segundo pero al final terminó correspondiéndome.

—Lo siento, papá —y en verdad lo sentía. Por él, por mamá, por lo que ambos habían sufrido en ese matrimonio que carecía de amor, pero también por no haber intentado acercarme a él e intentar comprenderle.

Sentada allí, escuchando hablar a mi padre me di cuenta que no lo conocía, que no sabía sobre su pasado, sobre sus vivencias, sobre lo que él había sufrido siendo más joven, sólo podía escucharlo y tratar de entenderlo y con ello tratar de entenderme a mí misma.

Acostada en mi cama esa misma noche, reflexioné sobre lo acontecido: mi padre, aquel hombre que juzgaba como un hombre duro se había abierto ante mí contándome sus penurias. Pidiéndome una nueva oportunidad para que nos conozcamos, para quererlos, para apoyarnos como el padre e hija que éramos.

La relación con mi padre empezó a cambiar en pequeños pasos no es que nos volviéramos confidentes y mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana, pero se notaba en mi padre el interés y el ahínco por ser más cercanos; fueron cambios sutiles y que hicieron que nuestros problemas como padre e hija empezaran a menguar lentamente.

Pero, una mañana trascurrida una semana de la conversación con mi padre, sucedió algo que me sobresaltado de sobremanera cuando me creía tranquila.

—Hinata-sama —me llamó Neji desde un extremo de la mesa donde desayunábamos todas las mañanas—. Sabemos que estás un tanto deprimida…—miró a Natsu y a Hanabi— y le compramos algo para animarla —puso un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

—Neji-niisan, no creo que…—empecé a decir.

—¡Vamos, Hinata, tómalo! —interrumpió Hanabi, un tanto impaciente—. Nos hemos esforzado un montón en encontrarlo especialmente para ti.

Observé la mirada ansiosa que me lanzaba Hanabi, la maternal de Natsu y la seria aunque cariñosa de Neji y no pude resistirme.

—Está bien, —tomé el pequeño paquete rectangular y lo rasgué con ayuda de Hanabi y ante mis ojos apareció el último tomo de Menma— es…es Menma.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron los tres y yo sólo sentí que las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos. Fue por este manga que empezó todo, fue la primera vez que Naruto-kun y yo hablamos por primera vez. Que lo empecé a conocer y amar; no como una ilusión sino algo más real, más tangible, más alcanzable.

Corrí escaleras arriba y no salí de allí hasta que las lágrimas pararon.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Aún a pesar que la relación con mi padre mejoró, el recuerdo de Naruto seguía entristeciéndome. Me encontraba tan deprimida que le pedí a Natsu que llamará a la escuela y les avisará que faltaría ese día. Recostada en mi cama con las sábanas cubriéndome, pensé en él. No le había visto en todo ese tiempo y aunque el asunto con mi padre, eclipsó cualquier otro evento en mi mente, pude entender que simplemente había estado evitando pensar en él. Me destapé y caminé hasta mi mesita de noche, busqué entre mis cosas sacando hojas sueltas, libros y algunos cuadernos, lo hallé: el manga de Menma, acaricié la portada y sonreí con tristeza, pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Mientras lo observaba, reflexioné sobre toda la relación que formamos Naruto y yo. Desde un inicio él y yo no iniciamos nuestra amistad de una manera muy tradicional, por así decirlo. Recuerdo perfectamente que nos encontramos en aquel parque a medianoche después de mi fallido intento de conseguir aquel manga que adoraba, luego le conté sobre mi madre y él me regaló el manga, luego en el campo de fútbol él me enseñó a jugar aquel deporte pese a lo mala que era un principio para invitarme a comer ramen, después compartiendo su tiempo y contándome algunas anécdotas con su familia. Para finalmente seguirme al club de jardinería hasta besarme debajo de las gradas del campo de fútbol.

Y, pude entender el patrón: Naruto siempre fue el primero en mostrar interés en mí, en dar el primer paso para conocernos. Siempre dio su tiempo, su energía y corazón en que yo le prestará atención, sin darme cuenta. Mientras yo me ahogaba en mi inseguridad y buscaba las palabras perfectas para confesarle mis sentimientos por él. Él lo demostraba con sus acciones tan diametralmente opuestos como siempre.

Naruto no era perfecto, ahora me daba cuenta, él también era inseguro y celoso.

Pero yo tampoco lo era: el temor a su rechazo y no poder estar a su altura me refrenaba a mirarlo a los ojos y decirle cuánto le quería. De la misma manera que estuve viviendo todos esos años la relación con mi padre: era mi escudo, mi mecanismo de defensa para protegerme del dolor. No dejaba que nadie se me acercará demasiado para evitar que me dañaran y prefería pensar, vivir y amar a la distancia, porque era más fácil, más sencillo que no doliera.

Pero finalmente me había arriesgado a que alguien me viera, que Naruto me viera y sí era doloroso, pero en el dolor también se podía lograr la comprensión y la madurez de enfrentar los problemas que tenemos en la vida.

Claro que escribía poemas declarando mi amor por él, soñaba y suspiraba por él, todo el tiempo. Me proclamaba su eterna enamorada, pero nunca lo había demostrado verdaderamente ante él y ese fue mi peor error.

Me senté en mi escritorio, tomé mi teléfono celular y marqué un número.

—Sasuke, —dije, cuando escuché la voz de mi amigo, contestándome—necesito que me hagas un favor.

Lo escuché un momento, repetí mi petición y me despedí.

Apilé un par de hojas blancas en mi escritorio y con un bolígrafo a mano, intenté escribir.

* * *

Me sentía nerviosa.

Apreté la hoja que tenía en las manos, arrugándola un poco más. La alisé en mi rodilla y volví a leer las palabras que escribí en ella.

Volver a escribir fue doloroso y afiebrante como si me hubiera roto el brazo, éste fue curado y ahora debía pasar por rehabilitación para volver a usarlo, recordarle a mis dedos como moverse en la hoja, volver a conectar los nervios de mis dedos con el resto de mi cuerpo y que obedezcan órdenes. Durante toda la semana me forcé a escribir: las primeras horas fueron un suplicio, mirando la hoja en blanco sin saber cómo iniciar; después fueron garabatos y palabras tachadas mayormente que le dieron pase a frases inconexas y sinsentido, pero finalmente pude lograrlo, finalmente el viernes pude escribir.

No era poesía.

Ni relatos de amor llenos de fantasía.

Era una disculpa, hecha de mis propias palabras, sin lírica, sin la base de un soneto o belleza.

Eran palabras escritas con una franca e intempestiva verdad, pero no por ello menos real.

Repasé las palabras una vez más, decidida a decir cada una de ellas, sin vacilación. Los pasos apresurados de alguien corriendo, me hicieron alzar la vista por un momento y enrojecer, al siguiente.

—Naruto-kun —me levanté de la banca del parque donde lo esperaba, algo ansiosa; pero cuando lo vi más de cerca, me asombré mucho— ¿Qué te paso?

—¿Eh? —Se frotó la mejilla derecha donde una gran mancha morada se extendía en su rostro—. Un regalo de parte de Sasuke.

Me mordí el labio, preocupada.

—Sabía que pedirle a Sasuke que le hablará sería mala idea —murmuré, recordando el favor que le pedí a Sasuke por teléfono: el que hablará con Naruto, diciéndole que yo me encontraría en el parque, esperándole—. ¿Te duele? —pregunté, preocupada.

—Ayer sí, hoy no.

Le miré y él me devolvió la mirada.

—¿Podríamos sentarnos? —le pedí, sintiendo que las rodillas no podrían sostenerme si continuaba contemplándolo.

Asintió y nos sentamos en la misma banca pero dejando una gran distancia entre ambos. Traté de recordar las palabras que tenía escrito en la hoja pero me sentía terriblemente nerviosa; apreté las manos un par de veces para infundirme de valor.

—Naruto.

—Hinata.

Ambos dijimos nuestros nombres a la vez y nos miramos apenados.

—¿Podría hablar primero? —solicité, sabiendo que el poco valor reunido en mi interior podría desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Naruto asintió.

Tomé un poco de aire y repasé las palabras escritas en el papel en mi mente, tratando de organizarla adecuadamente. Cerré los ojos y lo deje ir:

—No soy buena relacionándome con las personas, —empecé a decir— los únicos dos amigos que tengo en la escuela son Shino y Kiba y sólo somos amigos porque ninguno de los tres tiene un grupo en la clase de ciencias. Tampoco soy buena expresando abiertamente mis sentimientos por nadie en general —tomé aire, una vez— ni por ti, en específico—. Lo vi ruborizarse y me alegré porque mis mejillas estaban iguales—. Me encanta escribir y escribiendo es la única manera en que puedo expresarme con mayor libertad y dejar sentir mis emociones y mis sueños. ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste para quien era el poema que leía en clase? —lo miré directo a sus hermosos ojos azules y lo confesé: —era para ti, yo…lo escribí pensando en ti.

Aparté la mirada y me concentré en mis temblorosas manos apoyadas en mis rodillas.

—Escribir para mí era mi don, mi esencia y lo que yo era en ese entonces. No necesitaba que me prestarás atención si yo podía vivir escribiendo sobre ti, verte cada mañana era mi más gran regalo y mi alegría constante. No quería nada más, me daba miedo anhelar algo más sin sentir que cada deseo podía estrellarse con la realidad, ¿entiendes? Yo quería el amor pero no sus complicaciones, yo sólo quería soñar con el amor más no vivir sus riesgos, temía tanto al dolor que, querer a la distancia era más fácil y sencillo para mí. Pero tú me has enseñado que el amor debe demostrarse, por el cual debe lucharse y arriesgarse es por eso que yo…—volví a tomar aire y lo dije: —me gustas, Naruto Uzumaki— finalmente, lo dije—. Desde hace mucho tiempo quise decírtelo pero el miedo al rechazo siempre fue más fuerte. Nunca he querido lastimarte ni jugar con tus sentimientos, sólo que mi inseguridad siempre me refrenaba a decírtelo.

Volví a alzar los ojos para mirarle y hacerle notar que no era una mentira lo que le decía, cuando noté lo cerca que estaba de mí.

Chillé y me eché para atrás, dejando una gran distancia entre nosotros, mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho y mis mejillas habían adquirido un nuevo nivel de sonrojo.

—L—lo siento —se rascó el cabello, nervioso. Me volvió a mirar y con decisión acortó lentamente la distancia que teníamos en la banca—. Sasuke me pegó en la cara cuando me negué a venir —confesó Naruto, asombrándome— yo le pegué también, para estar parejos. Me dijo que dejará de ser un idiota cobarde y que hablará contigo para arreglar las cosas. Me volví a negar pese a que quería verte —Naruto se quitó la mochila que cargaba en esos momentos y la dejó en el suelo— Sasuke volvió a pegarme y me gritó diciendo que no podría creer con tanta facilidad en las palabras de Shion sabiendo lo mentirosa que era. Me dijo que debía al menos darte el beneficio de la duda y que entre ustedes no había nada.

—¿Entonces, por eso viniste?

Él negó.

—¿No?

—No —abrió su mochila y de su interior sacó un cuaderno que yo conocía muy bien—. Me enseñó esto —mi precioso cuaderno lleno de poesías dirigidas a él y al que yo creía irremediablemente perdido. Lo tomé con manos temblorosas y abrí la tapa. Lo creía perdido así como yo me encontraba, pero había aprendido a reponerme sin tenerlo a mi lado.

—¿Lo leíste? —pregunté, regresando mi mirada a Naruto.

Él asintió avergonzado.

—Entonces, sabías que me gustabas —me sentí decepcionada—. Sólo viniste para confirmarlo. No estabas interesado en arreglar las cosas.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo quería saber si yo podía crear tales sentimientos en ti, si yo el patético Naruto, el gamberro de la clase, el segundo en todo, podía en verdad gustarte a ti, Hinata.

—Tú nunca has sido patético, Naruto —negué rápidamente— siempre has sido tan brillante, tan radiante que resaltabas entre los demás —me volvió a ver con una sonrisa tan brillante que aparté la mirada.

Bien, debía controlarme para no hacer el ridículo.

—¿Lo ves? —me dijo entre complacido y avergonzado—. Tú eres una de las pocas personas que puedo decirlo, pero cuando vives al lado de Sasuke todo el tiempo, te acostumbras a que ningún halago te llegué a ti, necesariamente.

Alcé la mirada.

—Las personas sólo están interesadas en acercarse a mí, para llegar a Sasuke y créeme eso no es nada bonito de sentir, ttebayo. Así que cuando Shion lo insinuó, pues…

—Pero, ¡no es cierto! —Exclamé, molesta por su insinuación y por la forma que hablaba de sí mismo con tan poca consideración—. Tú me gustaste antes de siquiera conocer a Sasuke o a alguien más en la escuela, tú me salvaste de ese tipo, ¿recuerdas? Tu valor y tu bondad hicieron que me fijara en ti y me enamorará perdidamente de ti —apenas estas palabras escaparon de mis labios me di cuenta del peso que tenían y me ruboricé.

Sentí los brazos de Naruto rodeándome y el color de mis mejillas aumentó considerablemente.

—No creo que esa haya sido la primera vez que nos vimos —susurró Naruto, acomodándome un mechón de cabello con inusitado interés— al menos, no fue la primera vez que yo te vi —confesó, sorprendiéndome—. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, tú no me viste pero yo sí. Recuerdas aquella lluvia de junio que te recibió en tu arribo a la ciudad. Yo había salido a hacer unas compras gracias a que mi madre se le olvidó los ingredientes de la cena y amenazó con no darme de cenar sino la obedecía. Así que allí estaba yo empapándome, cargando una bolsa de compras y con las zapatillas y la ropa chorreándome mientras regresaba a casa hasta que me detuve en una plaza y te vi, —la voz de Naruto suave y baja, se llenó de emoción haciendo que sintiera escalofríos por todo el cuerpo cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla— estabas bailando. Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y tú bailabas, ttebayo —y entonces, recordé.

Sólo unas horas antes arribamos a la ciudad desde Tokio, me sentía aburrida y decepcionada que mi padre nos había enviado a Hanabi, a Neji y a mí primero antes de liquidar cualquier negocio en la capital. Estaba tan enfadada al pensar en lo que mi padre hacía para aumentar el dinero en sus empresas antes que sus hijas y sobrino; Hanabi estuvo triste todo el camino ya que dejó grandes amigas en la ciudad ante las súplicas que ella le dijo a mi padre para no mudarnos, de nuevo.

Recuerdo que detuve el auto y saqué a mi hermana a rastras y la hice correr siguiéndome por todo el lugar, no conocía nada y ello en vez de asustarme, me llenaba de extraña seguridad, no podías hacer el ridículo si nadie te conocía para señalártelo, compré un gran helado para Hanabi, la arrastré a tiendas de ropa, de video juegos e incluso de una enorme pizzería hasta que empezó a llover.

—Debemos regresar a casa —dijo Hanabi, mientras nos refugiábamos a la sombra de un edificio que evitaría que nos enfermáramos por la torrencial lluvia.

—¿Por qué? —Dije, sonriendo y sacando una mano bajó la lluvia y viendo como las gotas de agua, salpicaban mis manos—. ¡Vamos! —intenté que Hanabi me siguiera, pero ella negó y se aferró a la estructura.

Negué y alcé los brazos a la lluvia riendo.

—¡Vamos, Hanabi —intenté animarla.

—¡Estás loca, Hinata! Vas a enfermarte si sigues en la lluvia.

Reí y alcé mis brazos, imitando algunos pasos de vals con un compañero imaginario.

La lluvia caía, me mojaba la ropa, pero por primera vez a mí no me importaba, porque escuchaba a Hanabi reír. Mi cuerpo giraba dando vueltas por aquel parque vacío, sin preocupaciones.

Recuerdo que falté a clases por una semana por el fuerte resfriado que conseguí aquel día.

—¿Me viste? —pregunté, algo sorprendida. No creía que me hubiera visto de aquella manera y nunca haberlo mencionado.

Lo miré y rió avergonzado.

—Sí, por eso la primera vez que te vi en la escuela, me sorprendí muchísimo al verte y no sabía cómo abordar el tema —recordé las primeras veces que nos veíamos a la distancia. La mirada curiosa de Naruto en las clases.

—Eso explica bastante —murmuré, quedadamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, ttebayo?

Negué rápidamente.

—No, no.

Al parecer no era la única que miraba a la distancia y temía acercarse, reí por la ironía de todo el asunto.

¡Ambos éramos tan tontos!

Naruto me acompañó a casa y se detuvo en la puerta de la entrada.

—Toma, no te olvides esto —dijo Naruto entregándome mi cuaderno lleno de poesías.

Asentí y lo tomé, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —Naruto me devolvió la sonrisa y miró para ambos lados, con una mirada determinada.

—¿Qué haces Naruto? —pregunté sin entender. Él sonrió zorrunamente y me tomó de los hombros para mi sorpresa, lo siguiente en lo que pude pensar fue en el beso que me dio tan inesperado como anhelante.

Le devolví el beso, poniendo todo mi empeño en seguirle. El beso sólo duró un par de segundos pero para mí fueron una eternidad.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Naruto.

—Hasta mañana —susurré, soñadoramente.

—Lee la última página —susurró Naruto acercándose a mi rostro y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Lo vi alejarse mientras recuperaba el aliento apoyada en la puerta de la entrada de mi casa.

Esa noche, después de cenar y casi a punto de dormir, recordé lo que me dijo Naruto y cogí mi cuaderno de poesías de mi mesita de noche, busqué la última página y un gran sonrojo inundó mi rostro mientras leía lo que él había escrito.

 **.**

 _No estoy pensando en ti porque deba hacerlo, estoy pensando en ti porque quiero hacerlo._

 _No estoy pensando en ti porque me obliguen a hacerlo, estoy pensando en ti porque necesito hacerlo._

 _Quiero pensar en ti todo el tiempo, a cada instante, a cada momento._

 _Quiero pensar en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tu mirada, en tus labios, en el olor de tu cabello, en el brillo perlado de tus ojos, tus únicos y especiales ojos._

 _Quiero perderme en sueños, sueños donde estemos solos tú y yo, sonriendo._

 _Quiero cerrar los ojos y verte en mis sueños y pensamientos, quiero mirar cada cosa y recordarte en todas ellas._

 _Quiero tomar tu mano y no soltarla nunca, aunque tiemble, aunque tenga miedo; porque sé que contigo a mi lado todo será más seguro._

 _Seguro, único y verdadero._

 **.**

P.D. Sasuke es muy bueno enseñando poesía, ttebayo, ¿quién lo diría?

Me reí y me sonrojé a partes iguales, pensando en el primer poema que Naruto me dedicaba, tan lleno de amor, cariño que siempre anhelé en mi vida.

Las cosas entre él y yo mejorarían con el tiempo.

Sólo debía ser paciente.

Y, tenerle confianza y que él la tuviera conmigo.

Era un largo camino que ambos debíamos de recorrer, pero estaba dispuesta hacerlo si era Naruto el que estuviera a mi lado.

Algunos años después, mi recompensa sería infinitamente mayor a lo que yo esperaba…

—¡Hinata! —El portazo de la puerta de la casa, me sobresaltó saliendo de mis recuerdos—. ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Hinata? —Vi asomar la rubia cabellera de Naruto por el marco de la puerta y me sonrió con ternura— Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo allí sentada? —preguntó al verme sentada en el suelo de nuestra nueva habitación y rodeada de cajas llenas de álbumes de fotos y cuaderno viejos que tenía de la escuela, específicamente de aquel libro rojo que él conocía tan bien en mis manos.

—Sólo viajaba un poco por mis recuerdos —respondí con una sonrisa, que él imitó con creces, sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? —dijo Naruto, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y mirándome con aquellos incomparables ojos azules. Reí quedadamente y me sonrojé de sobremanera ante su presencia. A pesar del tiempo que llevábamos juntos como novios y los dos años de casados, los ojos azules de Naruto todavía hacían temblar mis rodillas y vibrar de emoción mi corazón cuando me observaban de aquella manera.

—Lo sé —respondí con un pequeño susurro tan bajo, tan íntimo, como un pequeño secreto entre nosotros—. Sabes que yo también te amo, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos azules resplandecieron brillantemente con mis palabras y riendo quedadamente, Naruto besó mi nariz con ternura.

—Lo sé —dijo, acariciando mi vientre apenas abultado donde un pequeño bebé crecía en mi interior. Un bebé tanto suyo como mío y por el cual esperábamos con ansias su arribo en nuestras vidas— lo sé, mi querida esposa —continuó en un tono dulce y romántico acercándose para besarme.

—Tonto —dije, sonrojada. Le empujé a un lado ante su total desconcierto.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? —preguntó, mirándome como me levantaba de su lado y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¡La única romántica de la relación soy yo! —exclamé, azorada, cruzándome de brazos. Claro, mi imagen no era para nada intimidante con mi cara roja y avergonzada y con aquella pancita de cuatro meses y con un vestido decorado con imágenes de ositos panda.

Se quedó mirándome y entonces una ancha sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mirándome.

—¿Así que no puedo ser romántico?

—No, esa es mi zona. Elige otra para ti —contesté de forma infantil.

—Entonces, puedo ser el monstruo de las cosquillas — dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa traviesa y persiguiéndome por toda la habitación.

—No, Naruto-kun. Espera.

Nuestras risas inundaron la habitación, la cocina, la sala y toda nuestra casa, haciendo notoria nuestra felicidad. Desde que nos habíamos casado, siempre teníamos esa chispa que llevábamos siendo adolescentes, bromeando y riendo, pero sobre todo demostrando cuánto nos queríamos.

Naruto me acorraló contra una pared y mis ojos se perdieron ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—Ya no es divertido —dijo y yo asentí de acuerdo con sus palabras. Una energía distinta se sentía en el ambiente mientras nos mirábamos. Sus dedos me acariciaron y sentí como si lava caliente me inundaba por completo.

Naruto rió y tomándome de la mano me guió de vuelta a la habitación.

Yo sólo pude seguirle.

¿Saben? Siempre me gustó escribir.

Pequeñas rimas, frases alentadoras y citas para levantarme el ánimo, pero lo que en verdad me encantaba era escribir poemas. Poemas de superación, de la amistad, del amor.

Pero, cuando lo conocí, supe que ya no volvería a escribir acerca de nada más que no fuera él. De sus cabellos rubios, de sus ojos azules, de su sonrisa brillante.

De Naruto Uzumaki.

Y eso me metió en muchos problemas en la escuela. Porque por mucho tiempo temí poder expresarme libremente y mostrar quien era yo realmente al resto del mundo.

Tenía tanto miedo de mostrarme quien era, que ello me hizo hundirme y caer en una espiral de depresión y perdí mi propia identidad y lo que quería realmente. Hasta que encontré la fuerza suficiente para rebelarme ante lo que todo el mundo quería de mí y eligiendo por mí misma lo que yo quería para mi vida.

Así que dejé de llorar y lamentarme por todo y empecé a vivir por lo que yo quería y por quien yo quería a mi lado; después de todo, la vida no es fácil de vivirla, pero ¿Quién ha dicho que las cosas deben ser fáciles? Las cosas más hermosas son aquellas por las cuales luchamos con todo nuestro corazón hasta el final y sin importar los obstáculos que puedan atravesarse en nuestro camino.

Porque al fin de cuentas yo soy lo que yo quiero ser: alguien divertida y jovial, alguien amorosa y romántica, pesimista y con un humor extraño.

A fin de cuentas uno no puede olvidar quien es y yo nunca lo he olvidado: yo soy la chica de las poesías, la extraña, la que sueña con imposibles y esta ha sido mi historia.

¿Qué esperas para escribir tu propia historia?

Adelante.

Cree en ti misma.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Sólo quiero agradecer a todo el mundo por seguir esta historia, ya sea desde sus inicios o en mitad de camino. También a quien lo lea ahora ya finalizado. Como siempre lo he dicho cada historia que escribo son un pedacito de mi misma y todas tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón. Lo escribo con cariño y siempre intento escribir algo distinto, pero interesante y lleno de sentimientos, y, ¿por qué no? Que sea divertido y entretenido. La poesía, por otro lado, ha sido mi vida desde los quince y que gracias a ella ingresé a la literatura y que empecé a escribir, ayudándome a entender varias cosas de mi propia vida. Escribir se volvió una parte de mí y todo ello ha sido gracias a la poesía.**

 **Así que gracias, gracias por seguir este fic, por sus comentarios, por los fav, follows o por sólo tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Nos leemos en otra historia NH, que aún tengo un montón por publicar.**

 **Con gran satisfacción puede decir: STATUS COMPLETE.**

 **¡Por fin!**


End file.
